Em busca da amizade perdida
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [TERMINADA]Depois de uma grande amizade eles separaram-se, e agora tentam aproximar-se, mas será que não é tarde demais? Será que tudo vai dar certo?....escrita com Kika Felton[DG]
1. Default Chapter

Olá pessoal é a Rute Riddle e a Kika Felton, pois bem nós juntamo-nos para escrever uma fic.  
  
É uma D/G com é obvio, nós não escrevemos outra coisa não é mesmo!  
  
É verdade, não escrevemos mais nada, por isso aqui está uma nova fic, uma fic ligeiramente diferente, é claro que tem romance, mas também tem sofrimento, e é diferente porque intercala o presente e o passado.  
  
Bem nós decidimos fazer esta fic assim, porque achamos que seria interessante e diferente falarmos sobre o passado, afinal quem disse que Draco e Ginny não têm um passado? Podem ter!  
  
Nós esperamos que vocês gostem desta fic, e que vão comentando....  
  
MUITOS BEIJINHOS e BOA LEITURA  
  
_Rute Riddle e Kika Felton – 87!_


	2. Campos de neve

**Campos de neve**  
  
Na torre da Grifindória, no dormitório feminino do 6º ano, uma menina de 16 anos, com cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, sardas que lhe davam um ar angelical contraposto com a brancura da pela, encontrava-se sentada no parapeito da janela. Essa menina chamava-se Ginevra Weasley.  
  
Ela olhava para os jardins de Hogwarts naquela noite de Inverno, os jardins estavam cobertos por uma fina e bela camada de neve branca.  
  
Como aquela noite lhe trouxeram memórias passadas, memórias antigas, memórias tão antigas que ela às vezes achava que não eram memórias, mas sim um sonho, afinal ela muitas vezes não acreditava no que se lembrava.  
  
Mas não podia ser um sonho, não podia, pois ele também se lembrava, ou talvez não, talvez já se tivesse esquecido, mas sabia que não eram memórias por causa do que ele lhe disse no seu 1º ano.

* * *

Ginevra acabava de sair da sua primeira aula de todas, era o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e havia começado o ano com um disciplina horrível...poções.  
  
Seu irmão tinha razão o professor de poções, o Snape, era mesmo um morcegão velho, e pior adorava tirar pontos aos alunos dos Gryffindor, e nunca aos alunos da sua casa, os Slytherin.  
  
Caminhava distraída, tentando imaginar como seria o seu primeiro ano quando ouviu uma voz arrastada por trás dela:  
  
- Ora vejam só se não é a pobretona Weasley!  
  
Ginny virou-se calmamente, ela sabia quem ia encontrar, aquela voz era indiscutivelmente inconfundível.  
  
- Draco – murmurou ela fazendo com que só ele ouvisse.  
  
Viu o menino loiro a sorrir sarcasticamente, o que a assustou, ele nunca sorrira assim para ela.  
  
- Weasley, necessitamos de falar! – disse ele com um voz fria.  
  
Ele pegou no pulso fino de Ginevra e empurrou-a para dentro de uma sala.  
  
- Draco, eu queria falar contigo.  
  
- Tu não tens nada para me dizer Weasley, nunca!  
  
- Mas....  
  
- Não há mas, nem meio mas, eu não quero ser visto pela escola toda sendo amiguinho da pobretona e nojenta Weasley!  
  
- Mas nós somos amigos!  
  
- Não, não somos mais. Nós éramos crianças Ginevra, não sabíamos nada.  
  
- Crianças Draco, nós somos bons amigos.  
  
- Nós fomos bons amigos, quando não estávamos em Hogwarts, e quando tu não defendeste o Santo Potter naquela livraria.  
  
- Tu querias o quê? Que eu te deixa-se magoá-lo!  
  
- Descansa eu não iria magoar o teu heróizinho, mas já que ele é tão importante para ti Weasley, corre atrás dele, só nunca mais fales comigo, ouviste bem?!  
  
Draco saiu pisando duro na sala, e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando uma Ginny com o coração destroçado para trás. Ela havia acabado de perder seu único amigo, e segundo ele para sempre.

* * *

Por isso é que Ginny sabia que as memórias de infância dela não haviam sido um sonho, haviam sido verdade, há muito tempo atrás ela Ginevra Weasley, e ele Draco Malfoy haviam sido bons amigos, mas com ele disse, eles eram apenas crianças inocentes.  
  
------------  
  
No outro lado do castelo, um jovem loiro também se encontrava sentado no parapeito da janela do seu dormitório. Assim como Ginny, ele olhava para a paisagem nocturna totalmente branca.  
  
Ao olhar para os campos de Hogwarts ele lembrou-se da primeira vez que a vira, nessa altura ele tinha apenas 6 anos.

* * *

Era noite de Natal, e Draco Malfoy mais uma vez fugira de casa. Seus pais haviam feito mais uma festa de Natal, mas em vez de ser em família não, tinham convidado as pessoas mais importantes e mais ricas da sociedade bruxa.  
  
Draco estava habituado a esse tipo de festa, mas não tinha muita paciência para elas, era totalmente irritante aquelas mulheres gordas e mal vestidas cheias de jóias que chegavam ao pé dele, e diziam: ""h Sr. Malfoy, mas que lindo menino que aqui tem!", e o pior é que elas tinham a mania ou de despentear-lhe o cabelo, ou de lhe apertarem as bochechas.  
  
Naquele momento ele corria pela floresta, embrenhando-se cada vez mais nela, mas ele não tinha medo, conhecia aquela floresta como a palma da mão dele.  
  
Caminhava confiante, dirigia-se para a sua parte favorita da floresta, a nascente. Assim que lá chegou o pequeno menino maravilhou-se com o que via; por causa da neve a água da nascente estava congelada, parecendo um belo vidro de cristal. Ao redor da nascente o campo estava todo coberto de neve; olhou para aquele magnifico espectáculo com os olhos azuis acinzentados brilhando.  
  
Foi nesse momento que viu algo que não fazia parte da paisagem, mas era algo tão belo e tão puro que ele pensou que ela devia de ser um anjo de Natal, mas logo abandonou esse pensamento, ele não era uma criança sonhadora, e sabia que anjos de Natal, não desceriam à terra dos mortais.  
  
Aproximou-se dela devagar tentando fazer o menos barulho possível, mas ela ouviu-o. Assim que a menina se virou Draco viu um belo par de olhos castanhos a olharem-no.  
  
- Olá – disse a menina com um belo sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso que reconfortou Draco.  
  
- Olá, desculpa a pergunta mas quem és tu?  
  
- Ginevra Weasley!  
  
É claro que Draco já havia ouvido falar da família Weasley, seu pai falava muito deles, mas como o menino não se interessava muito com a vida dos outros, ele não tomava atenção ao que o seu pai dizia, e por isso pensava que a família Weasley era uma das famílias ricas que seu pai gostava de convidar para as festas.  
  
- Eu sou Draco Malfoy!  
  
A menina levantou-se e olhou para o menino loiro à sua frente, e sorriu- lhe. O loiro também sorriu, um sorriso pequeno, odiava sorrir.  
  
Naquela altura eles ainda não sabiam que durante anos eles seriam bons amigos.

* * *

Draco levantou-se caminhando demoradamente para a cama, tentando a todo o custo afastar da sua cabeça as memórias da sua infância. Era inadmissível para ele estar a pensar na sua infância, há muito tempo esquecida, na verdade ele nem sabia porque havia pensado naquilo, ou talvez tivesse mentido a si próprio, talvez ele soubesse o motivo, mas não o queria admitir.  
  
Deitou-se na cama fechando os olhos em seguida, mas para seu desagrado a imagem que lhe apareceu na mente, foi a de uma menina de 5 anos sorrindo para ele.  
  
------------  
  
Ginevra cansada de estar à janela e farta de pensar no seu passado decidiu deitar-se, mas quem disse que o sono vinha, ele não vinha, e por isso ela manteve-se a lembrar da sua feliz infância, que agora parecia apenas uma ilusão, uma doce ilusão!  
  
**N/A:** Pois é aqui está o 1º capitulo da nossa fic, ok este capitulo não é nada de jeito, mas nós prometemos que os próximos serão assim um pouquinho melhores.  
  
Á é verdade, como devem de ter reparado nós usamos o nome Ginevra em vez de Virgínia, não sei porquê apeteceu-nos, apesar de nós preferir-mos Virgínia decidimos escrever esta fic com o verdadeiro nome da ruiva.  
  
Bem pessoal, já sabem os nossos pedidos....**COMENTEM**! Deixem Reviews, façam estas duas escritoras solitárias felizes...vá lá não custa nada....  
  
**Bem Beijinhos, e até ao próximo capítulo!**


	3. A promessa

**A promessa**  
  
Quando Draco acordou na manhã seguinte já o Sol ia alto, olhou para o relógio e viu ser quase hora de almoço; felizmente que era Sábado, e para seu agrado as ferias de Natal começavam naquele dia. Duas semanas sem aulas iria ser maravilhoso.  
  
Levantou-se lentamente xingando-se mentalmente por ter dormido tanto, ele não era uma pessoa que adorava dormir, mas Havai adormecido tarde na noite anterior, e tudo por causa da sua infância.  
  
Draco encaminhou-se para o banheiro decidido a tomar um bom banho, para ver se despertava, afinal sentia o corpo mole, e parecia que o sono não queria abandona-lo.  
  
Mal entrou na banheira regalou-se com a sensação agradável da água morna em contacto com o seu corpo. Encostou-se e fechou os olhos, assim que o fez voltou a lembrar-se de um episódio da sua infância, um episódio engraçado.

* * *

Draco Malfoy esperava pela amiga na beira da água, eles tinham combinado encontrar-se ali para passarem uma tarde a nadar. Era Verão e os dias estavam quentes, e por isso ele havia tido aquela ideia no dia anterior. É claro que se seus pais soubessem teriam um ataque, sua mãe por achar que ele é muito pequeno para nadar na nascente, mas ele já tinha 11 anos, e seu pai, bem seu pai teria um ataque por causa da companhia, Ginevra Weasley.  
  
Ele sabia agora que seu pai odiava os Weasleys, e ele também devia de os odiar, e até odiava. Já tinha visto um deles, devia de ter a mesma idade dele, e sem duvida alguma não gostou nada do menino ruivo. Mas ela era diferente, eles eram amigos, óptimos amigos, e já o eram há muito tempo, há cinco anos.  
  
Draco estava farto de esperar pela menina, pensava até que ela não poderia vir, ou que se tinha esquecido, mas não, se isso acontecesse ela avisava-o.  
  
- Olá! – disse uma voz suave por trás dele.  
  
O menino loiro virou-se e deparou-se com a amiga.  
  
- Olá Ginevra!  
  
A menina olhou para ele furiosamente, odiava ser tratada pelo nome de baptismo, só ele a tratava assim. No início da amizade ela obrigou-o a chama-la como todos a chamavam, de Ginny, mas o menino disse que não a iria tratar por apelido estúpido como Ginny, então tratava-a por Ginevra.  
  
- Eu pensei que já não vinhas! – continuou ele.  
  
- Minha mãe queria saber para onde eu vinha, quase que me obrigou a ficar em casa, mas aí os gémeos explodiram algo no quarto deles e eu fugi entretanto.  
  
A menina disse aquilo sorrindo e começando a despir-se ficando só com o seu fato de banho.  
  
Draco olhou para ela admirado. Estava farto de ver meninas da idade da ruiva de fato de banho quando ia à piscina com sua mãe, mas nenhuma tinha um corpo tão delicado como o dela.  
  
- O que foi? – Perguntou ela vendo que o menino a olhava admirado.  
  
- Nada.  
  
A menina deu de ombros e entrou dentro de água, fazendo com o que o menino a seguisse.  
  
Foi uma tarde divertida para os dois, haviam feito um pouco de tudo, apanharam sol, fizeram corridas dentro de água, atiraram água um ao outro. Eles davam-se bem, quem os visse nunca diria que era um Malfoy e uma Weasley. Era raro discutirem, mas quando o faziam não aguentavam as saudades e faziam as pazes depressa.  
  
Era quase hora de jantar quando eles decidiram ir para casa, mas o menino agarrou a menina pelo pulso e disse-lhe:  
  
- Sabes em Setembro vou para Hogwarts!  
  
- O meu irmão também vai. Eu ainda tenho que esperar mais um ano.  
  
- É eu sei, sabes eu sei fazer contas Ginevra. Mas eu queria fazer uma promessa contigo.  
  
- Qual? – Perguntou a pequena com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.  
  
O loiro tirou do bolso das calças uma pequena faca.  
  
- Que vamos ficar juntos para sempre.  
  
Ambos se aproximaram da margem da nascente, e cada um estendeu a mão esquerda.  
  
Draco fez um corte superficial na dele, e de seguida na dela. Deram as mão e ambos disseram:  
  
- Por este sangue derramado eu juro que seremos amigos para sempre.  
  
Para selar a promessa ele levou os seus lábios aos dela encostando-os delicadamente, para um beijo delicado, curto e puro.  
  
A promessa estava feita, agora era o dever deles de a cumprir.

* * *

Draco abriu os olhos e olhou para a mão esquerda onde tinha uma cicatriz, a cicatriz que o lembrava da promessa.  
  
- Nós não a cumprimos Ginevra, nós não a cumprimos.  
  
Saiu da banheira, limpando-se rapidamente e vestindo-se de seguida. Saiu do dormitório e encaminhou-se para o Salão Principal.  
  
------------  
  
Ginevra acordara cedo, apesar de ter dormido pouco por causa das lembranças, ela acordou cedo, não tinha sono nem paciência para dormir. Levantou-se calmamente e decidiu arranjar-se rapidamente.  
  
Depois de estar pronta ela encaminhou-se para a sala comum dos Gryffindores. Encontrou seu irmão e Hermione. Ela estava sentada no colo dele, namoravam desde o não anterior, eram um casal muito cómico, pois estavam sempre a chatearem-se mas faziam sempre as pazes.  
  
- Bom dia Ginny!  
  
- Olá Ron, Hermione. Tudo bem com vocês?  
  
- Tudo óptimo e contigo?  
  
- Também! – Respondeu a ruiva sentando-se na cadeira em frente deles. Tinha as mãos no colo e apertava-as.  
  
- Estás nervosa?  
  
- Não, não estou, apenas me apetece apertar as mãos.  
  
- Fazes isso muita vez maninha, porque é?  
  
- Porque eu gosto.  
  
- Não será por causa da cicatriz?  
  
- Ron porque é que eu ia apertar as minhas mãos por causa de uma estúpida cicatriz?  
  
- Sei lá.  
  
- Ginny tu nunca nos disseste como fizeste essa cicatriz!  
  
A menina olhou para a morena chocada. Era verdade ela nunca havia dito, e nunca diria se dependesse dela. Havia sido segredo, ninguém soube da amizade infantil que ela havia tido com Draco Malfoy, e pró ela nunca ninguém saberia. Mas ela adorava aquela cicatriz, lembrava-lhe que há muito tempo atrás ela havia sido importante para alguém, para ele fazer a promessa de ficar sempre com ele, de ficarem sempre juntos.  
  
Só havia um ligeiro problema, eles não cumpriram a promessa, o que realmente preocupava a ruiva. Ela sabia que não se devia quebrar promessas bruxas, ainda por cima promessa feitas com sangue e seladas com um beijo.  
  
- É nunca nos disseste Ginny! Porquê?  
  
- Porque esta cicatriz é assunto meu, do meu passado, e não vos interessa.  
  
Dizendo isto a ruiva saiu da sala comum e dirigiu-se para os campos de Hogwarts. Sentou-se ao pé do lago, adorava passar lá o tempo, era relaxante e era o ambiente mais parecido com a nascente onde passara a sua infância.  
  
Era quase hora de almoço quando ela se decidiu voltar para o castelo encaminhando-se para o Salão pronta a comer.  
  
Comia calmamente o seu almoço quando um menino de olhos verdes se sentou ao lado dela.  
  
- Olá Ginny!  
  
- Olá Harry, tudo bem?  
  
- Tudo óptimo e contigo?  
  
- Tudo na mesma! E então como estás o namoro com a Luna?  
  
- Vai cada vez melhor. Sabes ela é uma pessoa assim um pouco diferente e aluada, mas é excelente, eu gosto mesmo dela.  
  
- Ainda bem. – nesse momento a ruiva olha para a mesa dos Slytherin e vê um loiro lindo a olhando também.  
  
Há muito tempo que ela não olhava atentamente para Draco, não é que ele tivesse mudado muito, mas agora as suas feições estavam mais adultas, mas de resto estava igual, o seu cabelo loiro – platinado estava húmido e puxado para trás deixando que algumas madeixas rebeldes caíssem para a frente dos olhos, sua pele continuava muito clara e sem alguma imperfeição, seus olhos também estavam mudados, não havia mais neles aquele brilho de criança, agora eram frios e indecifráveis.  
  
Manteve-se a olhar para ele durante poucos segundos até decidir desviar o olhar, e continuar a comer, visto Harry ter-se levantado e ter ido ter com a namorada.  
  
------------  
  
Draco estava sentado na sua mesa quando a viu entrar no Salão. Como ela havia mudado, seu cabelo ruivo não era mais encaracolado como em criança estava liso agora, seu corpo continuava delicado, mas agora estava bem delineado, mostrando imensas curvas finas, sua face tinha sardas, não tantas como antigamente, mas ainda tinha, sua pele continuava branca, não tanto como a sua, mas mesmo assim branca.  
  
Olhava para ela já sentada, quando viu o Potter a sentar-se ao lado dela. Passado momentos ela olhou para ele, e Draco pôde ver que o olhar dela mantinha o mesmo brilho de criança, um brilho infantil e inocente.  
  
Ela olhou para ele pouco tempo, logo depois baixou o olhar. O loiro decidiu fazer o mesmo, estava na hora de comer.  
  
Depois de comer o loiro dirigiu-se para a biblioteca, tinha imensos trabalhos para fazer naquelas ferias.  
  
------------  
  
Ginevra acabava de comer, levantava-se da cadeira quando foi de encontro a um menino.  
  
- Desculpa-me – disse ele.  
  
Ginny conhecia-o de vista, era Aaron Anderson um menino do 7º ano dos Slytherin.  
  
- Não faz mal....Ginevra!  
  
- Como sabes o meu nome?  
  
O menino deu um sorriso, um belo sorriso. Na verdade ele era um belo menino, tinha uns lindos olhos pretos, seu cabelo era castanho claro e chegava-lhe até aos ombros, sua pele era branca contendo algumas sardas apenas por baixo dos olhos.  
  
- Eu sei muita coisa. Se tu soubesses o que eu sei ficarias admirada.  
  
Dizendo isto ele agarrou nas suas coisa e afastou-se da ruiva. Passado momentos a menina decidiu continuar seu caminho, encaminhou-se para a biblioteca decidida a fazer alguns dos trabalhos de ferias.  
  
As horas foram passando e quando Ginny se levantou para sair da biblioteca foi novamente contra alguém, desta vez quando olhou para cima para se desculpar deu de caras com.....  
  
- Draco! – Murmurou ela.  
  
- Ginevra! – Disse ele no mesmo tom.  
  
Fim do 2º capitulo  
  
**N/A**: Pois é vocês sabiam que nós estamos MUITO felizes?! 8 reviews só no 1º capitulo, é maravilhoso, é tão bom saber que vocês estão a gostar.  
  
Ora como não podia deixar de ser nós vamos agradecer os vossos comentários, pois aqui vai:  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: ainda bem que adoraste a ideia do passado, afinal era para ser diferente, e foi a única saída que axámos. Muito obrigado pelos elogios, e esperamos que continues a acompanhar a fic, e a gostar dele......jinhos  
  
**Isinha:** obrigado, obrigado pelos elogios, é bom saber que as nossas fics são "otimas" como disseste. Bem nos axamos que não demoramos muito, demoramos?!  
  
**miLazeNha**: bem nós só usamos porque bem, não sabemos explicar. Eu me acuso (Rute) a ideia foi minha....ah sei lá axei interessante, afinal é o verdadeiro nome dela.  
  
**Natália**: obrigado por se prontificar para ser nossa beta, mas é que nós não necessitamos, é que no programa que utilizamos para escrever a fic, ele corrige os erros.....mas MUITO obrigado....e continua a acompanhar a fic  
  
**Ana**: oi oi, Priminha (Rute) ....Pois é eu sabia que ias gostar da fic....ainda bem que adoras a ideia, é bom saber que vocês gostaram da nossa ideia de intercalar certos episódio do passado. É vai ser um pouco diferente, mas não muito.  
  
**LinDjinha**: olha vejam só quem apareceu....finalmente deu o ar da sua graça....pois é nós continuamos à espera da tal historia com final feliz, e se for necessário nossa ajuda, é claro que ajudamos. Ainda bem que adoras- te o inicio....esperamos que continues a gostar da fic...jinhos  
  
**Maika:** obrigado pelo elogio...continua a acompanhar a fic...jinhos  
  
**xxxDaianexxx:** bem nós achamos que não demoramos para actualizar, e sim o nome verdadeiro de Ginny é mesmo Ginevra, pois nós também sempre pensamos que fosse Virgínia, e por nós seria, mas o Rowling é que sabe! Apesar de eu achar um nome um tanto ou quanto estúpido – Rute. Esperamos que continues a acompanhar a nossa fic, e que continues a comentar é claro.  
  
**Bem pessoal despedimo-nos por aqui.....e prometemos actualizar o mais rápido possível.  
  
Jinhos....FOMOS**


	4. Aaron e Mila

**Aaron e Mila**  
  
- Draco – murmurou ela.  
  
- Ginevra – disse ele no mesmo tom.  
  
- Hã....peço desculpa por ter ido contra ti! – disse ela baixinho.  
  
Ao contrário do que era de esperar o loiro não disse nada, olhava para ela calado e fixamente.  
  
- Draco – chamou ela movendo a mão esquerda em frente da cara dele.  
  
O loiro agarrou no pulso da menina e olhou para a palma da mão. Mantiveram- se calados, e ele passou o seu dedo na cicatriz da mão dela, o que a fez soltar-se dele imediatamente.  
  
- Au!  
  
- O que foi? – perguntou ele.  
  
- Queimaste-me! Não sentis-te?  
  
- Eu não senti nada!  
  
- Mas tu queimaste-me quando passaste com o dedo na cicatriz.  
  
O menino meteu a sua mão esquerda em frente dela.  
  
- Passa!  
  
Ela fez o que ele disse, passou seu dedo pela cicatriz dele assim como ele havia feito.  
  
- Não fez nada! – disse ele depois de ela ter passado duas vezes com o dedo.  
  
Nesse momento eles ouviram a porta da biblioteca a ser fechada, olharam um para o outro e de seguida dirigiram-se para a porta. Ao lá chegarem viram que ela estava mesmo fechada, e eles não conseguiram abri-la, só Madame Pince podia abri-la por dentro.  
  
- Mas que maravilha. Estamos fechados na biblioteca e o pior sem comer.  
  
- Calma Ginevra, havemos de arranjar uma maneira de sair daqui. – disse Draco não muito confiante, mas sem o demonstrar.  
  
A menina sentou-se no banco mais próximo, meteu os cotovelos na mesa e segurou a face com as mãos. Olhou para Draco e viu que ele olhava atentamente para a porta, provavelmente tentando arranjar uma maneira de saírem dali. Experimentou inúmeros feitiços, até que desistiu.  
  
- Pronto não há maneira, temos mesmo que ficar aqui fechados.  
  
Ele sentou-se no banco ao lado do da ruiva. Durante minutos ficaram em silencio até que ela perguntou:  
  
- Lembras-te como nos conhecemos?  
  
- Porquê a pergunta?  
  
- Responde.  
  
- Sim lembro.  
  
- Ás vezes eu penso que tu aquilo que tudo aquilo foi uma ilusão, um sonhos, afinal tu...nós não somos mais amigos.  
  
- Ginevra a situação é diferente, imagina o que diriam se me vissem conversando alegremente com uma Weasley.  
  
- Tu tens vergonha de mim.  
  
- Não, eu não tenho vergonha de ti, nunca tive – disse ele olhando para ela.  
  
Estavam tão próximos, os lábios dela eram tão provocantes, Draco sentiu imensa vontade de a beijar. Ginny por seu lado não tirava os olhos dos olhos de Draco, e finalmente conseguiu ler algo naqueles olhos indecifráveis, afinal ela havia aprendido a lê-los enquanto criança, e quando se aprende algo em criança nunca se esquece. Ela viu no seu olhar que ele tinha desejo, mas do quê ela não sabia. Seria desejo de a beijar?!  
  
Viu ele a aproximar-se dela lentamente, ela sentia a respiração dele e ele a dela, Ginevra tinha o seu coração a palpitar, batia tão forte que ela achava que ele o podia ouvir. Ela queria, queria sentir aqueles lábios nos dela.  
  
Estavam cada vez mais próximos, Ginny já havia fechado os olhos assim como ele, ambos estavam preparados para o contacto.......mas a porta da biblioteca abre-se.  
  
Eles afastam-se um do outro e olham para a porta, e pela segunda vez no dia Ginny vê Aaron Anderson.  
  
- Encontrei-te Draco.  
  
- Anderson, o que queres?  
  
- Mila estava à tua procura e obrigou-me vir-te procurar, ora como tu me tinhas dito que vinhas para a biblioteca eu lembrei-me de te vir procurar aqui. Perdeste o jantar.  
  
- Sério?! Ora vê só eu não tinha percebido!  
  
Draco levantou-se e Ginny seguiu-lhe o exemplo, levantando-se também.  
  
- Olá Ginevra. – Cumprimentou o menino.  
  
Draco olhou seriamente para a ruiva e questionou-lhe baixinho:  
  
- Como ele sabe o teu nome de baptismo?  
  
- Uma boa pergunta, mas eu não sei.  
  
- Draco! – Disse uma voz irritantemente fina entrando pela biblioteca dentro, era Mila Gray.  
  
A ruiva viu a outra a entrar na biblioteca e a correr para Draco pendurando- se no pescoço deste.  
  
- Gray solta-me, estás a pesar! – Disse Draco friamente tirando os braços da menina do seu pescoço.  
  
A menina olhou para ele com os seus grandes olhos azuis, Draco não podia dizer que ela fosse feia, nada disso, ela tinha uma pele bronzeada, seus cabelos eram pretos e chegavam-lhe a meio das costas, mas Draco achava-a muito histérica, e fútil.  
  
- Draco, estava à tua procura, estava preocupada não foste jantar.  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
Mila olhou para o lado e deparou-se com Ginny.  
  
- Mas tu és a Weasley! Draco tu estavas fechado na biblioteca com a Weasley?  
  
- Nós ficamos cá fechados por acaso, não foi nossa intenção! – respondeu Ginevra.  
  
- Ah bom! Draco a seguir vais ter comigo à torre da astronomia?  
  
- Vou – respondeu ele sem pensar.  
  
- Prometes?  
  
- Sim.  
  
Mila saiu da biblioteca deixando para trás Draco, Ginny e Aaron. O moreno virou-se para Draco e disse-lhe:  
  
- Cuidado para não quebrares esta promessa, como quebraste outra. – E dizendo isto saiu da biblioteca.  
  
O loiro olhou para a ruiva e esta olhou chocada para ele.  
  
- A que promessa ele se referia?  
  
- Não sei Ginevra, eu até hoje só quebrei uma.......a nossa – concluiu ele pegando na mão da menina.  
  
Olhavam intensamente um para o outro, e mais uma vez Draco aproximou seus lábios dos deles, estavam quase a tocar-se quando ela se afastou.  
  
- A outra estás à tua espera!  
  
- Tens razão......adeus Weasley.  
  
Draco saiu da biblioteca deixando Ginevra confusa.  
  
"O que se passou aqui?! Eu ia beijá-lo, eu queria beijá-lo, eu ainda quero beijá-lo. Mas não posso, ele em tempos foi o melhor amigo, e agora nem nos falamos, e ele é um Malfoy. Ginny toca a tirar da cabeça a ideia absurda de que Draco tem uns lábios bons!"  
  
O loiro encaminhou-se para a torre de astronomia, mas pensava em Ginevra.  
  
"O que me deu?! Eu quis beijá-la, eu quero beijá-la, eu teria beijado-a se Aaron não tivesse aparecido, e se depois ela não se afastasse. Mas que raios se passa?! Ela é Ginevra, e eu não posso beijá-la, ela é....."  
  
Mas não terminou seus pensamentos pois sentiu umas mãos a puxa-lo e de seguida sentiu uns lábios nos seus.  
  
- Mila, o que fazes?  
  
- Beijo-te oras – respondeu ela passando os braços por trás do pescoço dele beijando-o.  
  
Era um beijo frio, sem sentimento algum, mas um beijo que pelo menos fez Draco se esquecer de Ginny por breves momentos.  
  
Fim do 3º capitulo  
  
N/A: bem pessoal mais um capitulo, e aí o que acharam?! Teve quase a ser o beijo, mas o destino não quis....bem é a vida o que se há-de fazer?! Comentem ok, continuem a fazer estas duas escritoras solitárias felizes....mandem comentários....jinhos pessoal....  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: eu tb axo k Ginevra soa bem, apesar de ter demorado tmp a habituar-me (Rute), bem agradecemos muito os teus comentários, e esperamos que tenhas gostado da reacção dos dois. Continua lendo e comentando...jinhos.  
  
**Dark Angel Malfoy**: ainda bem que estás gostando, bem nos postamos o capítulo o mais rápido possível...e esperamos que tenhas gostado...ficamos à espera de mais comentários....jinhos  
  
**Mari Granger Potter**: Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado pelos elogios..... fazem- nos muito felizes....ainda bem que gostaste da nossa ideia....continua lendo...jinhos..  
  
**Natália**: bem conseguimos com um pouco de vontade e inspiração, é simples....afinal as ideias vão surgindo...bem se xoras agora nem kero imaginar cm vai ser lá para a frente....é ate eu vou xorar a escrever (Rute) – Não vale a pena sou xorona mesmo – bem...não xores..nem tenhas vontade...vem lá bons momentos..ou então não...tens k ler para ver....jinhos  
  
**Taty M. Potter**: é claro k actualizamos rápido, o mais rápido possível, não esperneies tem calma. Bem esperamos que tenhas gst do capitulo....e anida bem k gst da ideia....jinhos...  
  
**Miaka**: o que vem?! Ora não vamos dizer, qual era a piada disso tens que ler para ver, e sim ambos lembraram, vamos-te contar um segredo, a promessa é importante....não dizemos mais nada, e já dissemos muito....jinhos.  
  
**Até ao próximo capitulo gente....FOMOS!!!!**


	5. Escolhas precipitadas

**Escolhas precipitadas  
**  
Quando Draco acordou na manhã seguinte olhou para o lado e deparou-se com Mila a dormir ao seu lado. Olhou fixamente para ela e lembrou-se da noite anterior. Depois do primeiro beijo o loiro voltou a lembrar-se da ruiva, e na vontade que havia tido de a beijar, na tentativa de afastar esse pensamentos ele agarrou na morena e levou-a para o quarto, de resto só se lembrava dos beijos selvagens dela e de como eles tiraram a roupa rapidamente, e agora estava ali a olhar para ela.  
  
Levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se para o banheiro, tomou um banho gelado, não lhe apetecia sentir água quente, e voltou para o quarto. Mila ainda dormia e por isso ele tocou-lhe de leve fazendo com que a menina se movesse.  
  
- Bom dia Draco – cumprimentou ela com a voz sonolenta.  
  
- Não achas que já são horas de te levantares?  
  
- Calma, já vou. – Disse ela erguendo-se enrolada ao lençol.  
  
Viu a menina a se vestir e de seguida ela saiu do quarto sem trocar uma única palavra com o loiro, devia de ter percebido que o que ele queria era que ela fosse mesmo embora. Assim que Mila saiu Draco também saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se para os jardins de Hogwarts.  
  
Caminhava devagar pelos campos cobertos de neve e mais um a vez memórias antigas, há muito esquecidas, invadiram a sua mente.

* * *

Draco Malfoy caminhava pela floresta, era véspera de Natal e ia-se encontrar com a sua amiga. Assim que chegou ao pé da nascente, ele viu uma menina ruiva de 8 anos deitada na neve branca.  
  
O menino não se aproximou, ficou parado observando o belo contraste do cabelo vermelho dela com a neve branca. Sem aviso a menina começou a abrir e fechar as pernas, movendo os braços para cima e para baixo ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Momentos depois ela levantou-se e viu, sorriu-lhe e ele aproximou-se dela.  
  
- Olá Draco, Feliz Natal – disse ela dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.  
  
- Olá, e Feliz Natal para ti também – Disse ele olhando para o que a menina tinha feito na neve.  
  
- É um anjo de Natal! – Respondeu, com um sorriso, como que adivinhando os pensamentos do loiro.

* * *

Draco sorriu por causa da lembrança, deitou-se no chão e fez exactamente o mesmo movimento por ela feito anos antes. Levantou-se de seguida olhando para a neve.  
  
- Belo anjo de Natal – disse-lhe uma voz doce por trás dele.  
  
O loiro virou-se e deparou-se com uma ruiva sorridente à sua frente. Ela estava linda, seus cabelos apanhados numa trança, seus lábios com um tom rosa pálido, e seu sorriso sempre doce.  
  
Draco não soube bem porquê, mas aproximou-se do ouvido dela e sussurrou:  
  
- Feliz Natal Ginevra! – De seguida deu-lhe um beijo na face.  
  
- Feliz Natal Draco.  
  
Durante minutos apenas olharam um para o outro, não diziam absolutamente nada, nenhum deles queria estragar o clima harmonioso que se estava instalado.  
  
- Ginny! – Chamou uma voz de menino.  
  
Draco virou-se para trás e deparou-se com Colin Creevey, o fã número um do menino que sobreviveu.  
  
- Olá Colin – cumprimentou a menina.  
  
O rapaz olhava atentamente para Draco e o loiro estava a ficar farto daquele olhar e por isso perguntou rudemente:  
  
- O que queres? O teu ídolo Potter não se encontra aqui!  
  
- Eu vim falar com Ginny. Mas e tu, o que fazes aqui?  
  
- Ele estava só a falar mal do meu anjo de Natal – respondeu Ginny apontando para o desenho na neve – Mas eu acho que ele já estava de saída.  
  
- É, não aguento mais o ambiente, uma Weasley e um sangue de lama, que nojo – Disse Draco afastando-se.  
  
Ginevra acompanhou o percurso dele com o olhar e viu-o a dirigir-se para a árvore mais próxima ficando lá.  
  
- O que querias Colin? - Questionou a menina olhando para ele.  
  
- Eu queria fazer-te uma pergunta. Tu sabes Ginny que bem, que nós somos amigos há muito tempo, e eu....bem eu....  
  
- Tu?! Diz logo!  
  
- Eu gosto muito de ti. – E dizendo isto o menino puxou-a para si beijando- a.  
  
Draco que observava tudo sentiu o coração a apertar-se, aquele idiota sangue de lama estava a beijar a sua Ginevra, ele não tinha esse direito.  
  
Ginny foi apanhada de surpresa e quando o menino a soltou ela olhou para ele.  
  
- Desculpa-me, eu não devia mas foi mais forte do que eu. Ginny namoras comigo?  
  
Os olhos da ruiva arregalaram-se perante a pergunta do amigo. Namorar?! Mas ela não gostava dele, como podia namorá-lo?! Mas ele sempre esteve ao seu lado, nunca a abandonou, ele merecia que ela se dedica-se a ele?!  
  
- Colin, eu fui apanhada de surpresa, dá-me um tempo para pensar ok?  
  
- Sim eu dou. – Respondeu o menino dando um beijo na face da ruiva e afastando-se de volta ao castelo.  
  
A ruiva ficou no mesmo lugar, pensando no que tinha acontecido, até que sentiu alguém atrás dela. Não precisou se virar para saber quem era, o cheiro era inconfundível.  
  
- O que lhe vais responder?  
  
- Eu não sei.  
  
Draco virou-a para si, tinha que olhar dentro dos olhos dela, ver o que ela sentia, e para sua surpresa viu tristeza.  
  
- Estás triste!  
  
- Confusa! Eu não sei o que fazer, eu não o amo, mas ele é bom amigo.  
  
- Eu também!  
  
- Não Draco, tu foste um bom amigo, não és mais.  
  
- Eu posso voltar atrás – O loiro começava a sentir-se desesperado, não sabia o que se passava, mas não queria que Ginevra namorasse com o outro.  
  
- Não, não podes. E sabes que mais?! Agora sou eu que não quero ser vista pela escola na companhia de um Malfoy. Durante 6 anos eu estive sem ti, sobrevivi, tu já na me fazes falta nenhuma. – Ginny afastou-se dele com os olhos marejados.  
  
Ela sabia que o que dizia não era verdade, mas ela tinha que se afastar, sabia que começava a nutrir por ele um sentimento forte, ela estava a começar a amar Draco Malfoy, e não podia! Ela não podia amá-lo, era errado e impensável.  
  
- Ginevra, volta aqui – disse ele desesperado quando a viu afastar-se.  
  
Não queria que ela fosse, queria-a ali, perto dele, queria-a nos seus braços, não suportava afastá-la da sua vida outra vez, havia errado uma vez, agora desejava voltar atrás e consertar seu erro.....mas era impossível.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir Malfoy.......e não te quero ver nunca mais!  
  
Ela virou costas, mas ele alcançou-a rapidamente. Puxou-a pelo braço esquerdo de encontro ao seu corpo e beijou-a. Era um beijo delicado, mas cheio de sentimento, um beijo que Draco nunca pensou dar a ninguém, mas um beijo que ele queria que nunca mais acabasse.  
  
Sentiu um gosto a sal nos lábios e afastou-se....ela chorava.  
  
- Não voltes a fazer isso....não tens o direito de me beijar, de me fazer sofrer!  
  
- Sofrer? – Perguntou ele sem entender.  
  
- Sim sofrer, eu sofri Draco, sofri no meu 1º ano quando tu me disseste que não querias ser mais meu amigo, e depois passou-se tudo aquilo comigo, e eu queria-te, queria-te contar, ter alguém a quem confiar o que se passava....mas tu não estavas, não mais.  
  
- Ginevra eu errei, eu....  
  
- Eu não quero as tuas desculpas, não preciso delas agora. Eu vou aceitar o pedido dele, necessito de alguém que me compreenda.  
  
- Não, tu não podes!  
  
- Porquê? Porquê Draco?  
  
- Porque...porque...  
  
- Dá-me uma, só uma razão. – Pediu ela chorando.  
  
O loiro voltou a puxa-la, e mais uma vez a beijou. Ginny agarrou-se a ele com toda a sua força, queria senti-lo, ela amava-o, agora tinha a certeza.  
  
Mas e ele amava-a?! Colin amava-a, e Draco também a amava?! Não, ele não a amava, aquilo era só para ela não aceitar a pedido de Colin. – Pensou a menina.  
  
Afastou-se dele e disse-lhe:  
  
- Eu te odeio.  
  
Saiu correndo de ao pé dele, deixando o loiro a olhar para o nada com o coração pesado.  
  
"Eu te odeio!" – as palavras dela gritavam-lhe na cabeça, ele havia-a perdido novamente. A primeira vez foi por estupidez dele, e agora ela é que se havia ido embora.  
  
Ginny corria pelos corredores do castelo, tinha que encontrar Colin, e depressa. Tinha que tirar da cabeça os beijos de Draco, tinha que tirar o loiro da sua vida, dos seus pensamentos, do seu coração.  
  
Entrou na sala comum dos Gryffindor e encontrou logo o menino que procurava, aproximou-se dele e disse:  
  
- Já pensei, eu aceito namorar contigo.  
  
Mal o menino ouviu o que ela disse levantou-se e beijou-a. Ginevra impediu as lágrimas de escorrerem, sentia-se infeliz e triste.  
  
Draco voltou para o castelo decidido a não se preocupar mais com a ruiva, ela havia feito a escolha dela, e desta vez a culpa não fora dele. Encontrou Mila e uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça. Aproximou-se da menina e beijou-a.  
  
- Draco, o que......  
  
- Eu quero-te Mila, fica comigo. Namora comigo.  
  
A menina sorriu e agarrou-se ao pescoço dele beijando-o uma e outra vez.  
  
- Agora tenho que ir, vou almoçar.  
  
- Encontramo-nos no Salão – disse Draco olhando para uma pessoa que os observava.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
A menina afastou-se dele e Draco aproximou-se de Aaron.  
  
- É mesmo quem queres?  
  
- O que queres dizer Anderson?  
  
O moreno suspirou e disse com uma voz armagurada:  
  
- Tu é que desencadias-te o que se vai passar!  
  
- O que se vai passar? – Questionou Draco aflito, o tom do outro havia-lhe causado calafrios.  
  
- Logo verás! – Respondeu Aaron afastando-se.  
  
Fim do 4º capitulo  
  
**N/A**: estamos muito tristes com vocês todas....só 3 comentários. O que aconteceu?! Não gostaram do capítulo?!  
  
Bem esperamos que neste capítulo vocês comentem....sim porque é extremamente bom receber comentários. E vejam só...**comentários = escritoras felizes = mais capitulos**....por isso pessoal toca a carregar no botãozinho roxo e comentar.  
  
Para quem comentou o ultimo aqui vão os agradecimentos:  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: Sim a Mila é uma Pansy 2, e vai continuar a ser, provavelmente será pior até....bem ficamos à espera do teu novo mail, e faz uma OPTIMA viagem...espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo...BEIJINHOS.  
  
**Isinha**: Bem lamento, mas não vamos responder....para saber tens que ler a fic, nós prometemos contar....no devido momento....e aqui está mais um capítulo.  
  
**Dark Angel Malfoy**: pois nós somos malvadas mesmo...mas viste neste houve beijo, quer dizer beijos...e sim nós continuamos a escrever, e vamos sempre responder ao teu comentário, por isso comenta.  
  
Bem fica aqui escrito...se não comentarem não há próximo capítulo para ninguém, o que será uma pena....pois a partir de agora a história vai-se tornar mais interessante.  
  
Por isso que querem mais capítulos, façam o favor de deixar o vosso modesto review....  
  
**JINHOS...FOMOS**


	6. O comunicado e dores de cabeça

**O comunicado e dores de cabeça**  
  
Draco ficou especado no mesmo lugar tentando perceber o que o moreno lhe havia dito, e sem duvida não havia chegado a conclusão nenhuma. Ele não tinha desencadeado nada! O que ele queria dizer com: "Tu é que desencadeaste o que se vai passar!"  
  
Sem duvida o loiro não conseguia perceber. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era ir para Salão Principal e ir almoçar. Sentou-se na mesa dos Slytherin, ao lado de Mila, e começou a sua refeição.  
  
Enquanto comia pensava no que Aaron tinha dito, simplesmente não fazia sentido, pelo menos não para ele.  
  
"Desencadear o quê? Não faço a mínima ideia a que é que ele se referia .... "  
  
Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo chamar insistente de Mila.  
  
-Diz Gra ... Mila.  
  
-Draco não ouviste nada do que eu te disse?  
  
-Não, nem por isso....  
  
-E ainda dizes que me queres .... Não prestas atenção a nada do que te digo...  
  
-Eu quero-te .... – Disse um tanto aborrecido – Diz logo o que queres....  
  
-Queria saber se vais ao baile comigo?  
  
-Baile? Que baile?  
  
-Tu não ouviste mesmo nada .... O director acabou de fazer o comunicado, vai haver um baile no dia 24. É um baile comemorativo, algo a ver com a derrota de Voldemort, isso, o primeiro Natal sem Voldemort... De qualquer maneira, é um baile e eu quero saber se vais comigo ... Afinal somos namorados ....  
  
-Sim... sim – Respondeu vagamente enquanto observava a sua ruiva a trocar beijos com o sangue de lama do Creevey.  
  
Mila agarrou-se ao pescoço de Draco, e voltando-o para si, beijou-o.  
  
Ginny acabava de entrar no Salão Principal de mão dada com Colin, sentou-se na mesa dos Gryffindores e o namorado sentou-se ao seu lado. Todos falavam sobre algo que ela não sabia, mas também não estava muito interessada, pensava se o que havia feito tinha sido o certo.  
  
"Será que fiz bem em dizer-lhe que sim?! E se Draco...e se ele gosta mesmo de mim?! Não, é claro que não, ele não gosta, eu sou uma Weasley, e se nem para ser amigos nos podíamos, quanto mais para namorar!"  
  
- Ginny! Ginny estás a ouvir-me?  
  
- Desculpa Colin, estava a pensar noutra coisa. Mas diz!  
  
- Antes de chegarmos Dumbledore fez um comunicado, vai haver um baile de Natal! – disse o menino todo empolgado.  
  
- Que bom , e porquê esse baile?  
  
- Bem este é o primeiro Natal que temos sem o quem nós sabemos, afinal Harry derrotou-o no final do ano passado – disse ele com os olhos a brilhar.  
  
- Eu sei disso, estava lá lembraste?  
  
- Pois eu sei Ginny, bem então como eu estava a dizer, Dumbledore organizou este baile para a noite de 24 de Dezembro, e eu queria saber se vamos juntos?  
  
- Lógico Colin....somos namorados! – disse ela.  
  
O menino sorriu e de seguida beijou-a. Ginevra sentiu algo estranho, algo lhe dizia que aquilo era errado, que aquilo não estava certo.  
  
Assim que o menino parou de beijá-la ela olhou para o outro lado do Salão e viu Draco Malfoy a beijar Mila Gray.  
  
""h é claro que ele me ama! Não se vê?! Aos beijos à outra!" – pensou Ginny meio irritada, meio triste.  
  
- Tu também dizes que o amas e namoras com outro! – Disse-lhe uma voz ao seu ouvido.  
  
A menina saltou de susto e virou-se para trás dando de caras com Aaron Anderson.  
  
- Como é que...que tu....  
  
- Não te vou responder Ginevra, não vou! – Disse ele afastando-se dela.  
  
Ginny ficou a olhar para Aaron abobalhada, como é que ele sabia o que ela estava a pensar?! Será que ele lia os pensamentos?!  
  
- Ginny! Ginny!  
  
- Sim Colin?  
  
- Olha já acabei de almoçar, eu vou embora. Tu vens comigo? Ou ficas?  
  
- Eu vou, também já acabei. – Respondeu olhando para o prato quase intocado.  
  
A menina seguiu o namorado para fora do Salão, sem reparar que um par de olhos cinza a observava.  
  
Os dias foram passando, Ginny continuava a namorar com Colin, não era bem o que ela havia imaginado, visto ele se preocupar mais com os episódios da vida do Harry Potter, do que propriamente com o namoro deles. Mas a decisão dela tinha sido aquela, e não havia como voltar atrás.  
  
Draco por seu lado continuava a namorar com Mila, a menina estava muito feliz por namorar com ele, mas o loiro não estava muito interessado no namoro. Não conseguia tirar a ruiva da cabeça, o que sem duvida o andava a irritar, visto ele começar a aperceber-se que se preocupava demasiado com ela, e isso não era bom.  
  
E depois ainda havia a frase de Aaron, que ainda não lhe havia saído do pensamento, e o pior ele continuava sem saber ao que o moreno se referia.  
  
Finalmente a véspera de Natal chegou, e com ela o baile.  
  
Não que Draco estivesse animado, nada disso, mas sempre era uma forma de distracção.  
  
O loiro arranjou-se demoradamente, fato totalmente negro assim como a camisa. Os cabelos estavam ao natural, com algumas das madeixas a caírem- lhe para os olhos. Olhou-se demoradamente ao espelho, tudo bem que era um baile sem importância, mas ele era um Malfoy.  
  
Assim que terminou de se arranjar desceu até ao salão dos Slytherin, onde esperou por Mila.  
  
Cerca de 20 minutos depois ela chegou. Tudo bem que ela era chatinha, era uma espécie de Pansy Parkinson em versão aprimorada, mas estava linda. Usava um longo vestido negro, que fazia sobressair a sua pele morena. O vestido era comprido, sem alças e bastante justo até á zona da cintura, onde alargava até aos pés. Os longos cabelos negros estavam presos por uma fina tiara de brilhantes, e caíam suavemente sobre as suas costas. Ela sorriu para Draco e caminhou até ele, segurando o braço que ele lhe tinha oferecido.  
  
Caminharam de forma imponente até ao salão de Inverno, onde se realizaria o Baile de Natal.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Todas as raparigas no dormitório dos Gryffindor estavam super excitadas, todas excepto Ginny.  
  
Ela estava sentada na sua cama enquanto via as colegas a vestirem-se apressadamente, a lançarem feitiços para ajeitar o cabelo ou a maquilhagem, a procurar sapatos desaparecidos. Mas ela estava desanimada de mais para isso. Iria ao baile com o Colin. Até seria uma coisa boa se ele não estivesse mais importado com o que as raparigas iriam usar do que com ela.  
  
Ele tinha falado toda a tarde sobre isso, sobre o vestido de uma, sobre o penteado de outra, e apesar dela gostar dele, não tinha paciência suficiente para aturar isso.  
  
-Ginny! Ainda estás de uniforme? Despacha-te o Colin está á tua espera.  
  
-Diz-lhe que não vou.  
  
-Não vais? Mas tinhas comprado um vestido novo para isto! Tu vais sim senhora.  
  
-Eu não quero, não tenho vontade.  
  
-Ginevra Weasley! Levanta-te dessa cama imediatamente!  
  
A ruiva encolheu os ombros e sem outra alternativa começou a arranjar.  
  
Colocou um longo vestido azul claro. Era um vestido comprido, que lhe chegava aos pés. O corpete era justo ao corpo, como uma espécie de espartilho e era de um azul mais escuro que a saia, continha alguns pormenores em dourado, junto ao decote. Com a ajuda de um feitiço prendeu o cabelo numa espécie de coque, deixando soltas algumas madeixas encaracoladas. Colocou uma tiara dourada que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido. Colocou uma maquilhagem clara e um perfume suave.  
  
Quando acabou de se arranjar as suas colegas ainda não estavam prontas.  
  
-Vou descer – Informou, e sem esperar resposta delas desceu as escadas que a levavam á sala comum dos Gryffindor. Parecia ter sido a primeira rapariga a faze-lo, pois a sala era ocupada apenas por rapazes, maior parte deles ansiosos.  
  
Todos olharam para ela, enquanto descia, e uma coisa eles não podia negar, ela estava linda.  
  
-Ginny, estás linda.  
  
-Obrigado Colin, tu também.  
  
O rapaz usava um fato negro com uma camisa azul escura, que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido da ruiva.  
  
-Vamos? – Perguntou estendendo-lhe o braço.  
  
-Claro – Aceitou o braço do rapaz e com ele desceu até ao salão de Inverno.  
  
Assim que entraram no Salão Ginny reparou que este estava praticamente vazio. Olhou em redor rapidamente observando a decoração do Salão. Era uma decoração magnífica, existiam varias árvores de Natal à volta deste, o tecto encontrava-se enfeitiçado fazendo com que flocos de neve caíssem. Existiam varias mesas de dois lugares espalhadas pelo Salão.  
  
Colin encaminhou-se para uma das mesas, levando a ruiva consigo. Sentaram- se numa que se encontrava num ponto em que a ruiva conseguia ver todo o Salão. Assim que se sentou olhou para a porta e seu coração acelerou, Draco Malfoy acabava de entrar no Salão de braço dado com Mila Gray, eles estavam lindos, podia-se dizer que eram perfeitos. Ambos belos, ambos ostentavam um brilho diferente, um brilho de glamour e de respeito.  
  
Ginevra suspirou, ela nunca seria como Mila, ele era linda, rica e popular, ela pelo contrário, era pobre, quase ninguém a notava, e não era linda, era normal.  
  
------------  
  
Draco reparou que todos os que se encontravam no Salão olharam para ele e para Mila assim que entraram. Sentiu a menina a inchar de orgulho, mas ele por seu lado olhou em redor procurando uma certa ruiva. E encontrou-a, ela estava linda.  
  
O vestido que usava era simples, mas ficava-lhe muito bem, as madeixas que caíam sobre a sua face davam-lhe um ar mais angelical que o normal, mas algo não estava bem.  
  
Ao olhar dentro dos olhos da menina, Draco pode perceber que ela não se encontrava feliz, mas não era só isso, era como se ela tivesse uma sombra escura no olhar, e estava tão pálida.  
  
- Draco vamos nos sentar? – Questionou Mila, fazendo com que o loiro desvia- se o olhar da ruiva.  
  
- Sim. – Respondeu sem emoção encaminhando-se para uma mesa.  
  
Assim que o loiro se sentou voltou a olhar para a ruiva, mas desta vez ela não olhava para ele, tinha as mãos na cabeça, segurando-a.  
  
-----------  
  
Quando Ginevra viu Draco a olha-la sentiu algo estranho, sua cabeça começou a latejar. Primeiro era só uma ligeira impressão, mas esta foi aumentando até chegar a uma altura em que ela levou as mãos à cabeça, na tentativa de a dor acalmar.  
  
A dor era cada vez mais forte, sentiu os olhos a emudecerem-se, mas não ia chorar, não ia, não podia chorar no Baile. Fez um esforço enorme para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. O pior é que Colin nem tinha reparado na aflição em que ela estava, e era melhor assim ela não queria preocupar ninguém.  
  
-----------  
  
Draco mantinha-se a olhar para a ruiva, podia ver que ela estava aflita.  
  
"Mas o que diabos se passa?!" – pensou ele preocupado.  
  
Sentiu alguém atrás dele, virou-se calmamente e deparou-se com Aaron Anderson.  
  
- Olá Draco! Olá Mila!  
  
- Olá Aaron – cumprimentou a menina – Tudo bem?  
  
- Tudo óptimo. E com vocês?  
  
- Também, não é amor?  
  
- É Mila, nós estamos óptimos.  
  
- Pois, mas eu acho que há uma certa pessoa neste baile que está a sentir- se muito mal.  
  
O loiro viu o olhar do moreno a cair sobre a ruiva e viu que esta fazia força para não chorar.  
  
- Começou! – Murmurou Aaron.  
  
Draco levantou-se e meteu-se em frente dele.  
  
- Eu quero saber o que se passa?  
  
Todos olhavam para Draco e Aaron, todos excepto Ginny, que não se tinha apercebido de nada, a dor era cada vez mais forte, as lágrimas começavam a escorrer silenciosamente pela face dela.  
  
- O que se passa?! Eu já te disse tu é que desencadeaste o que se vai passar!  
  
Draco estava a ficar irritado. O que ele queria dizer?! Ele não tinha feito nada! E o pior é que ele tinha a sensação de que ia acontecer algo de muito grave a Ginevra.  
  
- Eu desencadeei o quê afinal?  
  
- Saberás mais tarde ou mais cedo! – Disse o moreno pondo fim à conversa e afastando-se do loiro.  
  
-----------  
  
Ginny sentia-se cada vez pior. As dores de cabeça não paravam de aumentar e cada vez se sentia mais tonta. Decidiu sair do salão antes que as coisas piorassem.  
  
-Colin, vou subir por um momento.  
  
-Tudo bem Ginny, não te demores – disse vagamente, observando as pessoas que passeavam no salão.  
  
Ginevra caminhou com dificuldade para fora do salão, sem perceber que estava a ser seguida. Assim que se afastou o suficiente do local do baile, apoiou-se na parede, numa tentativa de manter o equilíbrio.  
  
-Ginevra, o que se passou – era Draco e soava com se estivesse verdadeiramente preocupado.  
  
Ele avançou até ela e pegou-lhe no braço, impedindo-a de cair.  
  
-Não é nada – respondeu soltando-se do loiro e encostando-se á parede, com ambas as mãos na cabeça.  
  
-Não me mintas, eu consigo ver, tu não estás bem. Diz-me Ginevra, o que se passa?  
  
-Vai-te embora. Deixa-me em paz, eu não quero falar contigo Malfoy.  
  
-Mas Gine....  
  
-Sem mas, qual foi a parte do vai-te embora que não percebes-te? Ou se calhar o que não percebeste mesmo foi o "Eu te odeio".  
  
Ao dizer isto a dor piorou ainda mais fazendo com que ela soltasse uma exclamação de dor.  
  
-Pára com isso, tu não estás bem e sabes disso tão bem quanto eu – avançou até ela e abraçou-a delicadamente.  
  
Aos poucos a dor foi acalmando, como se a presença dele fosse uma cura. Eles continuavam abraçados sem nada dizer, apenas sentindo a presença do outro. Ginny estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele, com as mãos em torno do seu tronco, enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura.  
  
Mantiveram-se assim durante mais uns momentos até que a ruiva se afastou delicadamente dele. Olhou para ele e o menino perguntou:  
  
- Agora diz-me o que se passou?  
  
- Nada Dra...Malfoy! Não se passou absolutamente nada, o melhor é voltares para o Baile a tua linda namoradinha deve de estar à tua espera.  
  
Era verdade Mila devia de o procurar, ele havia saído do salão sem lhe dizer nada, mas não estava preocupado com isso, a única coisa que realmente o preocupava era o estado fisco da ruiva que se encontrava ainda nos seus braços.  
  
- Eu não vou embora enquanto não souber o que se passou!  
  
- Pois então fica aqui para sempre, porque eu não te vou dizer.  
  
A dor voltou, Ginevra tentou não aparentar uma face de dor, mas não conseguiu, a dor era tão forte que ela fechou os olhos e trincou os lábios.  
  
- Ginevra! Ginevra o que se passa? Diz-me!  
  
- Não, eu não te vou dizer nada Draco, eu odei.....  
  
Ela não acabou a frase, pois Draco puxou-a para si delicadamente e beijou-a de uma maneira calma.  
  
A dor de cabeça dela desapareceu imediatamente, como se estar com ele, como se beijá-lo fosse a cura para todos os males.  
  
Era tão bom sentir-se abraçada por ele, aqueles braços forte apertavam-na delicadamente, ela sentia-se segura e confortável. Era a coisa mais errada do Mundo, mas por incrível que parece-se só nos braços dele ela se sentia bem.  
  
O beijo era delicado, mas continha sentimento, um sentimento que nenhum beijo de Colin continha.  
  
Afastaram-se ofegantes, e Ginevra olhou para o loiro.  
  
PAFT!!!  
  
A mão dela foi direita a face dele, deixando-a marcada.  
  
- Porque raio foi isso?  
  
Ela chorava silenciosamente, a dor tinha voltado e mais forte do que nunca.  
  
- Porque eu tenho namorado, e tu tens namorada, porque isto não está certo e porque tu me fazes mal, tu confundes-me.  
  
- Ginevra tu não vais embora – disse ele agarrando-a pelo pulso quando a viu afastar-se.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir Draco, eu tenho que i.....  
  
Mais uma vez os lábios de Draco pousaram nos dela para um beijo desejado, sôfrego e intenso. A ruiva agarrou-se a ele com força e correspondeu arduamente ao beijo.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir – disse ela, e desta vez o loiro não a impediu.  
  
Draco não voltou para o baile, encaminhou-se para o dormitório e deitou-se com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele havia-a beijado, e como a sensação dos lábios dela nos seus era óptima, mas logo depois lembrou-se do sofrimento dela, e desejou que aquilo passasse.  
  
Ginevra assim que entrou no quarto viu tudo a andar à roda, a cabeça quase que explodia tamanha era a dor, tentou caminhar mas não conseguiu suas pernas não lhe obedeciam.  
  
Sentiu-se desfalecer, e acabou estendida no chão, acabava de desmaiar.  
  
Fim do 5º capitulo  
  
**N/A**: Ok...no capitulo passado esquecemos de explicar uma coisa, porquê o Colin?! Bem a culpa é minha – RUTE – eu é que tive a ideia de ser o Colin, e a razão é simples....Harry namorava com Luna, e então era uma carta fora do baralho, ainda pensei em Neville, mas não sei, não achei nenhuma razão para ser ele. E bem para ser Colin achei uma razão, o facto de Draco se sentir trocado por um filho de Muggles....acho que foi isso que me levou a escolher o Colin.  
  
Passando á frente....meninas nós estamos MUITO felizes...tivemos 10 comentários no ultimo capitulo...foi tão bom ver que vocês estão a gostar...por isso como recompensa nós decidimos postar este capitulo mais cedo do que pensávamos.  
  
Bem aqui vão os agradecimentos:  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: pois é menina vamos sentir falta dos seus comentários...afinal vais para Londres...mas como prometido nós mandamos-te os capitulo que actualizar-mos por mail...afinal tu gostas da nossa fic...não queremos perder uma leitora não! É eles os dois são mesmo cabeça dura....mas tinha que ser assim...esperamos que faças uma boa viagem, e que desfrutes da tua nova vida lá em Londres....muitos beijinhos....  
  
**Mari Granger Potter**: bem a parte do Colin já está explicada....e quem é o Aaron...bem ele é...ah não podemos dizer...perderia todo o interesse...se quiseres saber é só continuar a ler...ele vai dizer mais cedo ou mais tarde... Rute: sabes eu também adoro muito os flashback são a parte que eu mais gosto de escrever na historia, afinal é tão fofo. Bem continua a ler e claro a comentar....jinhos  
  
**Lady Star** : obrigado pelos elogios, e ainda bem que estás a gostar.  
  
**Dea Snape**: a parte do Colin e da Mila era importante para a história, tinha que existir....e bem não demoramos a actualizar....jinhos....  
  
**Peta Malfoy:** obrigado pelos elogios, e nós actualizamos sempre que possível.  
  
**Miaka**: é Draco não disse mesmo...mas pronto a vida é assim, nem sempre dizemos exactamente o que sentimos, na verdade Draco não sabe bem o que sente por ela, sabes como ele é...assim meio lerda mesmo....mas pronto vais ver que as coisas ainda vão mudar....jinhos.  
  
**Selene Malfoy**: ainda bem que achaste criativo o facto de ser o Colin....e sim a Mila é muito parecida com a Pansy...e nenhum comentário é inútil....por isso continua comentando...queremos saber o que achaste!  
  
**Dark Angel Malfoy**: não, não és uma leitora chata, na verdade nenhuma leitora é chata, e tão bom quando reclamam, e a fazê-lo. É claro que já houve beijos....alguma vez nós conseguíamos escrever uma fica sem beijos?! RUTE: eu não consigo mesmo, tem sempre que haver MUITOS beijinhos....e a Kika também não consegue...está no sangue....e é verdade a fic vai ficar cada vez mais interessante...pelo menos no nosso ver....e descansa nós não vamos deixar a fic a meio...não temos intenções disso...nós adoramos a fic, e não vamos abandona-la. Jinhos  
  
**miLazeNha**: ainda bem que gostas da nossa fic....bem a Mila...ah logo vez...e aqui está mais um capitulo para acalmares essa necessidade....  
  
**Isinha**: não terias coragem em bater em nos...e depois nos não deixávamos...nos somos muito más! Bem somos peritas mesmo...é tão bom ver as pessoas curiosas...é bom mesmo....jinhos  
  
Bem pessoal acabaram os agradecimentos....esperamos que tenham gostado deste capitulo....e já sabem qual é o nosso pedido...**REVIEWS**....até ao próximo capitulo...que como sempre virá o mais rápido possível.... jinhos gente...FOMOS!! 


	7. O dia seguinte

**O dia seguinte**  
  
Draco levantou-se calmamente, não tinha pressa alguma, estava feliz. Tinha tido um sonho maravilhoso, um sonho com a ruiva que beijara na noite anterior. E por pensar nisso, Mila devia de estar uma fera, ia ter sermão e missa cantada quando a encontra-se, mas ele arranjava-se.  
  
Assim que desceu para a Sala Comum viu que todos comentavam os acontecimentos do Baile da noite passada.  
  
- Bom dia Draco! – Cumprimentou Aaron  
  
- Olá Anderson.  
  
- Mais calmo?  
  
- Sim muito mais. – Respondeu ele sorrindo, mais para si do que para o outro. – Mas mesmo assim eu ainda quero saber o que raio se passa! O que eu desencadeei?  
  
- Tu terás tempo, no futuro saberás, agora é melhor viveres o presente e seguires o que o teu coração manda, como na noite passada.  
  
O moreno afastou-se com um olhar misterioso deixando o loiro embasbacado. Será que ele sabia do que se tinha passado com Ginevra?!  
  
Bem não havia importância, se ele sabia era o mal menor, a única coisa que Draco queria era ver a ruiva, ver se ela já estava melhor.  
  
Encaminhou-se para o Salão Principal, pronto a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Sentou-se no lugar do costume e olhou para a mesa dos Gryffindores. Pode ver uma enorme agitação nos alunos daquela casa, provavelmente por causa do baile.  
  
- Draco Malfoy! – Chamou uma voz irritada atrás dele.  
  
Virou-se e deparou-se com uma Mila vermelha de raiva, ela parecia MUITO irritada com ele, mas ele não se sentiu intimidado.  
  
- Sim? – Perguntou calmamente.  
  
- Onde estiveste ontem? Desapareceste! Eu quero uma explicação agora!  
  
- Eu não te devo nenhuma explicação Gray, eu fartei-me de ti. Estou farto de namorar contigo, deixa-me em paz.  
  
- Mas....  
  
- Mas nada Gray, SOME da minha vida. – O loiro não gritava, falava normal mas de uma maneira tão fria que mais valia se ele tivesse gritado.  
  
A menina saiu do Salão a correr, e foi de encontro a Blaise Zabini.  
  
- Despachas-te outra? Foi Draco?  
  
- Sim. Mas o que raio se passa com aqueles idiotas para estarem naquela agitação? – Perguntou Draco apontando para a mesa dos Gryffindores.  
  
- Não sabes? Bem é que ontem quando as meninas do 6º ano entraram no dormitório encontraram a Weasley desmaiada.  
  
O loiro olhou assombrado para o outro.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- A Weasley estava estendida no chão. Está na Ala Hospitalar, e o pior é que ela ainda não acordou, continua desacordada.  
  
-Tens a certeza? – Perguntou mal disfarçando o tom de preocupação.  
  
-Absoluta. Mas porque tanta preocupação?  
  
Draco engoliu em seco antes de responder.  
  
-Nada não. Tenho de ir – levantou-se da mesa e saiu do salão principal, decidido a ir até á ala hospitalar.  
  
Estava preocupado com a ruiva, com a sua ruiva, e se algo de mal lhe tivesse acontecido? Ele devia ter prestado mais atenção na noite anterior, ter insistido para saber o que se passava. Agora culpava-se por ter sido tão irresponsável.  
  
Quando chegou á ala hospitalar reparou numa estranha movimentação, estavam lá o Potter, a Granger o Weasley e o Creevey. Por mais preocupado que estivesse decidiu esperar que eles saíssem.  
  
Encostou-se á parede esperando que eles saíssem dali o mais depressa possível. Mas eles continuaram na enfermaria até á hora de almoço. Draco viu o Potter, a Granger e o Creevey a sair e tudo indicava que o Weasley ficaria lá. Os três, ao saírem olharam estranhamente para o loiro e ele simplesmente ignorou-os, estava por demais preocupado com Ginevra para pensar neles.  
  
Manteve-se encostado à parede durante o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Momentos passados apareceram na sua mente, desde os mais antigos, como o dia em que a conhecera, o dia em que fizeram a promessa, o dia em que ele armado em estúpido lhe disse para ela não voltar a falar com ele, até aos mais recente, em especial lembrava-se dos últimos dias, da ultima noite, dos beijos cheios de paixão que trocara com ela.  
  
Sorriu. Nunca se imaginou tão feliz por beijar alguém, e muito menos por beijar Ginevra. Mas porque não?! Ele sempre sentira um sentimento diferente pela sua ruivinha. Enquanto crianças eles tinham uma amizade sincera e inocente, e agora enquanto jovens....ele gostava, tinha a certeza disso.  
  
Ele gostava de Ginevra Weasley, mas e ela?! Ela também gostava dele?!  
  
Bem ela beijava-o com muito sentimento e muita vontade, mas ela namorava com o sangue de lama Creevey, e pior ela havia-lhe batido.  
  
Levou a mão à face e sorriu novamente. Quem o visse assim diria que ele estáva maluco, Draco Malfoy não era de sorrir, quanto mais de sorrir sozinho. Devia de estar chateado com a ruiva por causa do estalo, mas como?! Ela tinha razões para o odiar, ele é que a havia abandonado, ele é que passou seis anos da sua vida a maltratá-la, ela tinha as suas razões. Mas não ia ser mais assim, ele iria reconquistá-la, ele iria ter a sua Ginevra só para si outra vez.  
  
Finalmente o Weasley saiu da Ala Hospitalar, e ele aproveitou para entrar. Encaminhou-se para ao pé da cama dela e viu que ela se mantinha desacordada.  
  
Sua face estáva muito branca, seu cabelo despenteado fazendo com que alguma madeixas caíssem para a sua face. Seus olhos fechados, seu semblante mostrava que ela sofria.  
  
O loiro retirou algumas madeixas da face dela, e sentou-se na beira da cama. Pegou na mão da menina e durante momentos ficou a olhar para ela. Sentiu-a mexer-se lentamente e viu que ela abria os olhos vagarosamente.  
  
- Olá – disse ele suavemente.  
  
Viu a menina a olhar séria para ele e de seguida ela perguntou-lhe com uma voz um pouco rouca:  
  
- O que estás a fazer aqui?  
  
- Estava preocupado.  
  
Ela riu, o que fez com que tossisse por causa do esforço.  
  
- Ginevra calma – disse ele aproximando-se dela e passando a mão na testa dela.  
  
Ela olhava para ele admirada. Ele estava mesmo preocupada com ela, seria mesmo verdade?! Draco Malfoy estava preocupado?!  
  
Não pode deixar de sorrir, era um pensamento engraçado.  
  
- O que foi? – Questionou ele vendo-a sorrir sozinha.  
  
- Nada Malfoy.  
  
- Porquê Malfoy? Porque não Draco?  
  
- Porque se eu te tratar por Draco dá-me a impressão que somos amigos ou conhecidos, e nós não somos isso, não mais.  
  
O menino suspirou, ia ser complicado reconquistá-la, ela era muito cabeça dura, mas ele estava disposto.  
  
- Ginevra olha, eu sei que errei, mas eu quero voltar a ser teu amigo.  
  
A menina olhava seriamente para ele, seus olhos estavam húmidos, ele queria voltar a ser amigo dela! Como durante seis anos ela havia desejado intimamente que ele dissesse aquilo....seis longos anos.  
  
- Eu não sei Mal...Draco!  
  
- Eu durante seis anos fui um óptimo amigo.  
  
- E durante outros seis foste um belo inimigo.  
  
- Então temos que desempatar – disse ele aproximando-se dela.  
  
Viu a menina a encolher-se, os lábios dela eram tão convidativos, mas o seu primeiro passo era só ser amigo dela, e depois ficar com ela para sempre, como havia prometido à anos atrás.  
  
Ginevra sentia o coração acelerado, ele estava tão perto, e ela queria-o mais aperto ainda, queria sentir os lábios dele nos dela, queria sentir as mãos dele na sua cintura, queria se sentir protegida como na noite passada.  
  
Mas ele começava a afastar-se, num acto de total loucura ela puxou-o pelo pescoço de encontro a si.  
  
Draco foi apanhado de surpresa, mas a surpresa durou um mero segundo, pois logo depois ele a beijava com desejo e paixão. Foi um beijo longo, um beijo que novamente fez a ruiva se sentir bem, não sentia dor alguma quando estava com ele, o que sem duvida era muito estranho.  
  
- Desculpa – disse ela vermelha quando ele se afastou.  
  
- Porquê? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
- Por te ter....  
  
Mas não terminou pois nessa altura alguém entrara na Ala Hospitalar. Olharam ambos para a porta e Ginny viu Colin à entrada da porta com um ramo de rosas nos braços.  
  
-Ginny que bom que acor... Malfoy?!?  
  
-O que é que queres aqui Creevey?  
  
-Que tal, estar com a minha namorada, Malfoy!?!  
  
Draco levantou-se e olhou ameaçadoramente para Colin.  
  
-E que tal ires lá fora com essa flores e enfia-las...  
  
-Draco – Chamou Ginny, puxando-o pelo braço, impedindo-o de concluir a frase.  
  
-Sim Ginevra? – Perguntou docemente, olhando para ela.  
  
-Draco, por favor, vai em embora, ele é meu namorado e... – Uma sombra de tristeza passou nos olhos dela.  
  
-Tudo bem, não precisas de dizer mais nada.... Eu vou, mas eu volto... – Beijou- lhe a testa de leve e saiu da enfermaria, não sem antes lançar um olhar mortal ao rapaz que segurava o ramo de rosas.  
  
Assim que Draco saiu do quarto Colin olhou para a ruiva e perguntou-lhe:  
  
- O que raios aquela cobra estava aqui a fazer?  
  
- Ele não é uma cobra! E que eu saiba a Ala Hospitalar é um lugar público, nada o proibia de estar aqui.  
  
- Ginny, tu estás a dizer-me que não te importas-te que ele estivesse aqui? É isso que me estas a dizer?  
  
- Sim é isso mesmo. Porquê tinha que me preocupar?  
  
- Ginny ele é Draco Malfoy, ele é um Slytherin, ele é péssimo, ele é o inimigo.  
  
- Como podes dizer isso?! TU NEM O CONHCES! – Gritou a ruiva tossindo de seguida.  
  
Colin aproximou-se dela, mas a menina desviou-se.  
  
- Sai Colin Creevey, sai daqui.  
  
- Mas Ginny...  
  
- Mas porra nenhuma....eu quero que me deixes sozinha....falamos amanhã está bem?  
  
O menino assentiu com a cabeça, ia a sair do quarto quando voltou atrás dando o ramo à ruiva e fazendo o mesmo que o loiro, beijando-lhe a testa.  
  
----- -----  
  
Draco caminhou até á sala comum dos Slytherin, aquela hora vazia. Maior parte dos alunos aproveitava aquela tarde de férias para passear no castelo, ou nos jardins.  
  
O loiro pensava na ruiva, aquela que passara a ser a sua ruiva. Estava preocupado com ela. Aquele desmaio tinha mexido com ele, não o desmaio em si, mas o estado de Ginevra. Ela, dum momento para o outro, tinha tomado grande importância na vida dele.  
  
Ele antes pensava nela como amiga, lembrava as vezes que se encontravam perto da nascente, mas agora, naquele momento, era algo mais, algo muito forte, algo que ele não podia, não conseguia e não queria identificar.  
  
-Se tivesses seguido o teu coração mais cedo, nada disto tinha acontecido.... – Era Aaron quem falava.  
  
O rapaz era algo diferente do normal, aparecia do nada e parecia que falava constantemente por enigmas.  
  
-O que é que queres Anderson? – Perguntou irritado, farto de tantos enigmas.  
  
-Avisar-te, apenas isso....  
  
-Avisar-me o quê? Para quê? – Perguntou, mas o rapaz saiu da sala comum sem sequer olhar para trás.  
  
Draco bufou irritado com a situação, estava farto dos enigmas do rapaz, enigmas esses que não conseguia entender. Sem razão alguma olhou para a cicatriz na palma da sua mão. Havia algo de diferente nela, não sabia dizer o quê. Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo, mas tal como veio desapareceu. Tornou a olhar para a cicatriz, lembrando cada momento passado com a ruiva, a sua ruiva.  
  
Fim do 6º capitulo  
  
**N/A:** Yay! 6 Reviews!!!  
  
Pois é .... Mais um capitulo, e por falar nisso, o que é que acharam?  
  
**miLazeNha**: Pois como a Rute já disse antes, o Colin é diferente, para variar das fics que já existem ..... É bom saber que gostas da nossa fic e que vais continuar a lê-la... Jinhuxs  
  
**Lele Potter Black**: Bigadu pelo comentário ..... O que achaste deste capitulo?  
  
**Selene Malfoy**: Pois é todo o mistério que envolve as dores de cabeça da Ginny, a promessa e o Aaron vai continuar assim, mistério.... Mas esperamos que continues a ler e a dizer o que achas, msm que sejam essas ideias que tu chamas de "sem pés nem cabeça" .... Bjxs  
  
**Miaka**: Por enquanto a identidade de Aaron Anderson vai continuar meio oculta ..... Quanto á Ginny ..... Bem não há muito que possamos dizer sem estragar o mistério que envolve a história .... Mas se leres os capítulos atentamente talvez percebas melhor o que se passa com a ruiva.... Jinhus  
  
**Dea Snape**: Pois é... Houve beijo ..... E actualização foi rápida ... Esperamos que tenhas gostado do capitulo ..... Bjxs  
  
**Dark Angel Malfoy:** Explicar o facto da Ginny ter desmaiado era estragar o envolvimento da história .... Acho que se leres atentamente os capítulos vais conseguir algumas pistas e quem sabe perceber melhor o que aconteceu com a Ginevra .... Ainda bem que gostaste, isso faz-nos mto feliz mesmo .... Esperamos outra das tuas reviews ... Jinhuxs  
  
**Pois é .... Então se leram e gostaram comentem e façam estas duas autoras felizes .... Se leram e não gostaram comentem na mesma que nós não nos importamos .... Até ao próximo capitulo .... Bjxs gandis .... FOMOS!!!!**


	8. A prenda

**A prenda**  
  
Ginevra encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, já era hora de dormir, na realidade já era de madrugada, mas ela tinha ficado à espera do loiro, mas o imbecil não tinha aparecido.  
  
Farta de esperar ela fechou os olhos, ia dormir, estava decidido, não ia esperar mais por ele.  
  
Assim que fechou os olhos adormeceu, mas não era um sonho calmo, muito pelo contrário era um sonho agitado.  
  
Ela corria por um corredor vazio, escuro, frio e nojento. Corria, e corria como nunca na vida. Não sabia para onde ia, só sabia que tinha que continuar em frente, era lá que estava a sua vida, a sua salvação, a sua felicidade.  
  
Continuava a correr quando lhe apareceram dois túneis. E agora qual escolher?! Ela não sabia. Manteve-se parada durante momentos até que optou pelo da esquerda. Continuou a correr, alguém vinha atrás dela, podia ouvir passos apressados. Acelerou o mais que podia, seu coração doía, suas pernas começavam a fraquejar, sentia-se cansada, mas não podia parar.  
  
Olhou para frente e lá estava ele...Draco. Era ele a sua salvação?! A sua felicidade?! A sua vida?! Ela não sabia, só sabia que de momento só o tinha a ele.  
  
Continuou a correr, estava quase ao pé dele quando alguém lhe agarrou o pulso, virou-se e viu Aaron Anderson.  
  
- Vocês demoraram muito tempo. Lamento! – Disse ele com uma voz suave, e cheia de pena.  
  
Ela viu Draco a desaparecer.  
  
------------  
  
Draco esperou que todos dormissem, tinha que ir ver a sua ruiva outra vez, tinha dito que lá ia, não podia faltar. Assim que viu a sala comum vazia, ele decidiu sair e encaminhar-se para a Ala Hospitalar.  
  
Assim que entrou no quarto, viu a sua ruiva, mas algo não estava bem, ela estava suada, e num sono muito agitado.  
  
-----------  
  
- Draco – chamou ela ainda sendo agarrada por Aaron.  
  
- Eu lamento, mas não podem voltar atrás.  
  
-----------  
  
- Draco! – Gritou a ruiva acordando.  
  
O loiro abraçou-a imediatamente. Ela encostou a sua cara ao peito dele, e começou a chorar. Sentia-se desesperada, triste e com medo, medo de o perder....novamente.  
  
- Shii Ginevra, está tudo bem agora! Está tudo bem – disse ele acariciando o cabelo sedoso dela.  
  
- Não me deixes! – Pediu ela baixinho.  
  
- Nunca mais.  
  
Mantiveram-se abraçados durante muito tempo até que a ruiva adormeceu nos braços do loiro. Draco não teve coragem de a deixar, não a ia deixar, ela significava muito para ele, sempre significara mas agora significava muito mais. Sabia que teria muito que explicar pela manhã a Madame Pomfrey, mas isso não importava, o principal era protege-la de qualquer coisa.  
  
Sentou-se na cadeira que se encontrava ao lado da cama dela, e adormeceu com a cabeça em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira.  
  
Draco acordou com um grito. Levantou-se imediatamente pensando ser a ruiva, mas assim que olhou para ela viu que era impossível ser ela, pois ela também havia acordado com o grito.  
  
Então quem teria gritado?!  
  
Viu que o olhar da ruiva estava posto num ponto atrás dele, virou-se calmamente e deparou-se com o trio maravilha e a Luna Lunática.  
  
E pronto quem tinha gritado havia sido a sangue de lama Granger, pois ela tinha a mão a tapar a boca; Luna olhava para ele de uma maneira estranha, meio sonhadora, meio inquisidora; Harry olhava para ele surpreso; e Ron, bem este deitava fumo pelas orelhas.  
  
- O que raio fazes aqui Malfoy?  
  
- Eu dormia, se aí a tua namoradinha não tivesse gritado histericamente. – Respondeu ele calmamente dando de ombros.  
  
- Tu percebeste o que quis dizer! Eu quero saber o que fazias na Ala Hospitalar. Ao lado da minha irmãzinha?  
  
- Já respondi, DORMIA. Mas qual foi a parte do dormia que não percebeste?  
  
O ruivo teve vontade de voar para o pescoço do loiro, mas foi segurado por Harry e Hermione.  
  
- O que nós ainda não percebemos Malfoy, é o que tu fazias dormindo na Ala Hospitalar?  
  
- O que eu ainda não percebi Potter, é o que vocês têm a ver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer! Onde eu durmo ou deixo de dormir! Vocês não têm absolutamente nada a ver com isso.  
  
Dizendo isto Draco aproximou-se de Ginevra que olhava atentamente para ele. Sentou-se ao seu lado, sabia que era observado, mas não estava nada preocupado.  
  
- Eu volto. – Disse ele ao ouvido dela.  
  
Saiu da Ala Hospitalar de seguida deixando todos os outros embasbacados a olhar para ele.  
  
Assim que o loiro saiu da Ala Hospitalar Ginevra sentiu os olhares dos outros a fulminarem-na. Durante segundos olhou para eles, mas depois virou o olhar.  
  
- EU QUERO SABER O QUE ELE ESTÁVA AQUI A FAZER? – Gritou Ron com as orelhas imensamente vermelhas.  
  
- Ele estava aqui por acaso.  
  
- NÃO ME MINTAS GINEVRA WEASLEY, DESDE QUANDO É QUE ELE ESTÁVA AQUI?  
  
- Ele passou aqui toda a noite se queres saber. – Respondeu a menina que começava a se enervar com o irmão. Quem ele pensava que era para se meter assim na vida dela?! Pior quem ele pensava que era para julgar Draco Malfoy?!  
  
- TODA A NOITE?! EU NÃO ACREDITO....  
  
- POIS É VERDADE! – Gritou a ruiva de volta, tossindo de seguida.  
  
A tosse não parava, a ruiva tossia cada vez com mais força, todos olhavam para ela, ninguém fazia absolutamente nada.  
  
- Meu Merlin o que vocês fazem aí especados? – Perguntou a enfermeira assim que entrou na Ala Hospitalar. – Podiam antes ajudá-la!  
  
A mulher aproximou-se da mesa e deu um remédio à ruiva, um remédio que sabia extremamente mal.  
  
- Vocês saíam, ela precisa de descansar, vá vão embora.  
  
Saíram todos do quarto deixando a ruiva sozinha com a enfermeira.  
  
- Madame Pomfrey posso lhe pedir um favor?  
  
- Qual minha querida?  
  
- Enquanto eu estiver aqui não quero que ninguém me venha visitar, ninguém excepto Draco Malfoy!  
  
A enfermeira olhou espantada para a ruiva, era de conhecimento geral a guerra existente entre a família Malfoy e a família Weasley, mas então porque ela queria que só ele a fosse visitar?!  
  
Era nisso que a mulher pensava, mas decidiu não fazer qualquer pergunta, apenas assentiu.  
  
Ginny sorriu e encostou-se na almofada decidida a dormir mais um pouco.  
  
Desta vez o sono fora calmo, não sonhara com nada, mas mesmo assim a menina acordou sobressaltada. Sua mão esquerda ardia, olhou para a cicatriz e viu- a brilhante, muito brilhante, parecia que tinha acabado de ser feita.  
  
-----------  
  
Draco caminhava pelos campos de Hogwarts, estava preocupado, o estado de Ginevra continuava a preocupá-lo, como ele queria fazer algo para a ajudar, mas o que é que ele poderia fazer?!  
  
Olhava para a sua mão esquerda, tentava lembrar-se de algo importante, algo de que ela fosse gostar, algo que a animasse.

* * *

- Ginevra! Estás a ouvir-me?  
  
- Sim Draco estou.  
  
O menino olhou atentamente para ela, estava com a impressão que a menina não lhe ligava nenhuma naquele dia.  
  
- Mas o que tens tu?  
  
- É que....eu... – mas não continuou, Draco olhava para ela o que a deixava sem graça, estava muito vermelha.  
  
- Sim Ginevra, diz logo.  
  
- Eu hoje faço anos! – Disse a menina depressa desviando o olhar do menino loiro.  
  
Draco abriu a boca de surpresa, não sabia que ela fazia anos, nunca lhe havia perguntado e ela nunca lhe havia dito.  
  
- Fazes é? Eu não sabia! Me perdoa.  
  
- Não faz mal.  
  
- Fazes quantos?  
  
- Ora Draco que pergunta estúpida, faço 7 claro, se tu vais fazer 8.  
  
- Claro, não pensei.  
  
Ambos começaram a rir, até que o menino parou, olhava atentamente para a amiga à sua frente, ela ria com gosto, e sua gargalhada era tão bela, cheia de alma e alegria, diferente das que ele estava habituado a ouvir em casa, que normalmente eram forçadas e vazias.  
  
- Eu não te comprei nada!  
  
- Não faz mal.  
  
- Mas diz-me o que mais desejas receber um dia?  
  
- Hum....eu não sei nunca pensei nisso.  
  
- Ora Ginevra, tu és menina e todas as meninas têm aqueles desejos bobos.  
  
A menina olhou para ele e voltou a corar.  
  
- Bem eu desejo algo sim.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Eu desejo....

* * *

Claro era isso, ela iria adorar.  
  
Draco correu para dentro do castelo, com um sorriso nos lábios, já sabia o que dar à sua ruiva. Assim que chegou ao quarto pegou num pergaminho e escreveu uma carta, enviou-a o mais rápido possível, e rezou para que a entrega ainda chegasse naquele dia.  
  
Draco estava sentado na mesa dos Slytherin a jantar, continuava à espera da sua coruja, a maldita ainda não tinha regressado, era bom que ela viesse ainda naquele dia.  
  
Ele olhou para a mesa dos Gryffindores e viu o trio maravilha a olhar muito para ele, sem duvida que aqueles olhares estavam a deixá-lo muito irritado, estava pronto para ir ter com eles, quando a sua coruja pousou delicadamente à sua frente.  
  
O loiro agarrou no pequeno embrulho e encaminhou-se rapidamente para a Ala Hospitalar.  
  
Assim que lá chegou viu que a porta estava fechada, bateu à porta devagar, não estivesse a ruiva a dormir, e depressa Madame Pomfrey a abriu.  
  
- Á é o Sr. Malfoy, bem a si ela deixa entrar, mas mais ninguém.  
  
Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir.  
  
- Mas não faça barulho, nem a incomode muito, ela necessita de descansar.  
  
- Não se preocupe, eu não farei nada que a magoe.  
  
Certamente o mundo estava de pernas para o ar, desde quando é que um Malfoy se preocupa com uma Weasley?!  
  
- Draco, olá – cumprimentou a ruiva com um sorriso.  
  
- Olá Ginevra, estás melhor?  
  
- Sim, acho que sim.  
  
- Bem eu trouxe-te uma coisa que é capaz de te animar.  
  
- O quê? – Questionou ela com os olhos a brilhar.  
  
Draco tirou do bolso o pequeno embrulho que a coruja trouxera, e ofereceu-o à menina.  
  
A ruiva olhou para o embrulho e abriu rapidamente. Ficou de boca aberta a olhar para o que tinha nas mãos.  
  
- Mas é....  
  
- Sim, é uma caixinha de música, com uma música diferente de todas as outras, uma música só tua, como tu sempre quiseste.  
  
A menina sentia os olhos húmidos, ela desde pequena que desejava uma caixinha daquelas, não existia nenhuma igual no Mundo, eram todas diferentes, cada uma tinha seu desenho, e o dela era a de uma fada, como ela desejava, e cada uma tinha uma melodia diferente.  
  
Abraçou o loiro com força, era maravilhoso sentir os braços dele à volta da sua cintura, sentir os cabelos dele a tocarem na sua face, sentir o perfume dele, era maravilhoso senti-lo.  
  
Draco ficou muito feliz pela menina, e quando a sentiu abraça-lo foi sem duvida a melhor recompensa que podia ganhar.  
  
Afastaram-se passados momentos. Olharam um para o outro e depois a menina olhou para a caixinha que tinha nas mãos, e decidiu abri-la. A melodia era linda, calma, romântica e transmitia-lhe uma enorme paz, algo que ela nunca imaginou sentir.  
  
Draco sentou-se ao lado da menina na cama, e ela encostou seu corpo ao dele. Sentiu os braços dele a abraçarem na zona da cintura, sorriu, era bom voltar a estar assim com ele, como antigamente.  
  
Fim do 7º capitulo  
  
**N/A**: Bem vocês nem imaginam a nossa imensa felicidade por termos tantos comentários....é muito bom mesmo saber que estão gostando....  
  
Bem varias disseram que Aaron é um anjo da guarda! Porque acham isso? Atenção não estamos dizendo que é ou não, só estamos curiosas em saber o que vou levou a pensar isso. Mas prometemos que mais tarde ou mais cedo nós explicaremos quem é Aaron Anderson...está prometido.  
  
Agora os agradecimentos:  
  
**Lele Potter Black:** e este capitulo também está bom?  
  
**Dea Snape**: bem demoramos um pouquinho mais a actualizar este capitulo...mas o que importa é que ele veio...ainda bem que gosta-te do anterior.  
  
**Miaka**: é o jeito de Draco foi super....e tens razão não era só por gostar dela, era também por se sentir culpado....o que acontece com ela?! Bem eu sei que está curiosa...mas ainda não é hora de dizer...mas digo-te não tem nada a ver com Tom Riddle...ele morreu...não entra nesta historia...pelo menos não está nos nosso planos.  
  
**Biba Malfoy**: obrigado pelos elogios...e continua a ler...e comentar.  
  
**Selene Malfoy**: Coitado o Colin não é intrometido, é apenas namorado....  
  
**Vivian Malfoy:** também não há muito para te dizer, obrigado pelos elogios...estamos muito agradecidas.  
  
**Milazenha**: em que capitulo eles terminam? Bem não demora muito, mas tens que ler para ver.....e nós não vamos deixar a fic pela metade..está prometido...até podemos actualizar assim menos vezes....mas prometemos termina- la.  
  
**Ana**: minha piminha (Rute falando) tas desculpada....mas agora espero receber mais comentários teus...ok?! Ainda bem que gostas da nossa fic....nós também gostamos muito dela ( ! o k Ginny tem? Ora claro está que nós não vamos responder...terás que ler para saber....ela sofrer?! Bem não sei se reparaste mas a fic é de angustia....talvez ela sofra....ou ele quem sabe? Bem só eu e a Kika....vocês não sabem....mas vão ficar a saber com o desenrolar da historia....ah...e nada de deixar reviews mais pekenas....nós queremos elas bem grandes cm esta k tu mandaste....por isso continua a mandar das grandes....  
  
**Friend – of – Sims**: ainda bem que estás a adorar a fic, podes mandar reviews do tamanho que quiseres....tens é que mandar.  
  
**Bem pessoal é só....ficamos à espera dos vossos comentários....já sabem que nos não vivemos sem comentários....e se deixarem de comentar nós fazemos greve...por isso é bom que continuem a comentar....jinhos grandes para todas....FOMOS....até ao próximo capitulo....**


	9. O Ano Novo

**O Ano Novo**  
  
Dois dias depois de Ginevra receber a prenda de Draco, Madame Pomfrey deu- lhe alta, a ruiva tinha recuperado totalmente, para admiração da enfermeira.  
  
Era véspera de Ano Novo e a menina saiu da Ala Hospitalar à hora de almoço, por isso encaminhou-se para o Salão Principal. Assim que entrou viu todos a olharem para ela.  
  
Sentiu-se corar, mas continuou seu caminho até à mesa dos Gryffindores. Sentou-se no lugar do costume, ao lado do namorado.  
  
- Olá Ginny, ainda bem que já estás bem. – Disse o menino dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.  
  
De seguida Ginevra olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin e viu um par de olhos cinza a olharem para ela. Sorriu sozinha, o que fez o menino que a olhava sorrir também.  
  
- Caros alunos – começou Dumbledore fazendo com que todos tomassem atenção ao que ele dizia – Eu e os outros professores tivemos uma ideia que é capaz de vos agradar, uma festa de passagem de ano. Na noite do dia 31 para dia 1 vamos organizar, nos jardins de Hogwarts, um espectáculo de fogo de artifício. Espero que tenham gostado da ideia.  
  
Os alunos começaram a cochichar, era a primeira vez que algo daquele género se realizava em Hogwarts e todos tinham gostado da ideia.  
  
Draco pela primeira vez concordou com uma das ideias malucas do director, talvez por há anos atrás ele ter assistido a um espectáculo de fogo de artifício e ter gostado muito.  
  
Mas principalmente tinha gostado da ideia, pois tinha a certeza absoluta que a ruivinha ia gostar, ela até podia já estar bem, mas mesmo assim ele continuava preocupado com ela.  
  
Ginevra adorou a ideia, ia ser uma experiência nova, ela nunca tinha visto um espectáculo de fogo de artifício. Lembrava-se que tinha imensa curiosidade de ver o espectáculo que deixara um menino de 8 anos loiro todo encantado.  
  
- É uma ideia fantástica não achas Ginny?  
  
- Sim, é mesmo Hermione. – Respondeu a menina a olhar para o prato intocado.  
  
- Sem fome?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Mas tens que comer, sabes não podes ficar doente outra vez, nós ficámos muito preocupados, contigo.  
  
- Sério?  
  
- Sim Ginny, até nos preocupamos quando vimos o Malfoy lá na Ala Hospitalar. Foi um susto ver que estavas sozinha naquele quarto com ele.  
  
- Porquê?  
  
- Ora porque ele é um Malfoy.  
  
Ginny levantou-se da cadeira olhando para a morena com um olhar furioso, o que deixou a outra chocada, aquele olhar não era próprio dela.  
  
- Tu não voltes a falar assim dele, tu não o conheces, nenhum de vocês o conhece.  
  
Saiu do Salão sem olhar para trás, sendo seguida por um par de olhos cinza.  
  
Draco achou muito estranho a atitude da sua ruivinha, e ficou com medo que lhe desse outro ataque, por isso levantou-se da cadeira e praticamente correu atrás dela.  
  
Encontrou-a encostada à parede a olhara para o chão, aproximou-se da menina devagar mas com o coração aos pulos.  
  
- Ginevra! – Chamou ele docemente.  
  
Quando ela olhou para ele, Draco viu os olhos dela húmidos.  
  
- Porquê? – Questionou ela abraçando-o.  
  
O loiro queria saber o que se passava, mas ali estavam muito expostos. Ergueu a menina no ar e levou-a para a sala mais próxima.  
  
- Porque o quê?  
  
- Porque é que eles são assim. Todos eles te julgam, mas nenhum te conhece.  
  
Draco sentiu seu peito a inchar, ela estava triste por ele, ela preocupava com a reputação dele! Era maravilhoso.  
  
Ele soltou-a delicadamente e levantou sua face.  
  
- Ginevra, eu já estou habituado, não há problema algum, até é melhor assim.  
  
- Como pode ser melhor? Draco eles odeiam-te!  
  
- Ora estamos perfeitos, eu também os odeio. A todos eles, estúpidos Gryffindores.  
  
- Eu sou uma Gryffindor.  
  
- Sim eu sei, mas tu ruivinha, tu és diferente, eu conheço-te.  
  
- Tu conheceste-me Draco, eu não sou mais a mesma.  
  
- Não?! Então porque coras como antigamente? Porque tens o brilho de criança ainda no olhar? Ginevra tu podes ter crescido, mas não mudas-te muito. Podes ter aprendido a te defenderes por tudo o que se passou contigo, mas continuas a mesma menina frágil que sempre foste.  
  
- Eu não sou frágil! – Disse ela mostrando-se ofendida.  
  
Ele olhou-a seriamente, talvez ela não fosse tão frágil quanto ele pensava, talvez ela tivesse mesmo mudado, talvez o primeiro ano dela a tivesse mudado mais do que alguma vez ele havia imaginado. Ou talvez não! E ele queria descobrir!  
  
- Isso eu terei que descobrir por mim mesmo.  
  
- Não acreditas em mim?  
  
- É claro que acredito, mas ....  
  
- Mas o quê?  
  
- Ginevra, tu pareces-me frágil o que queres que eu faça?  
  
- Nem tudo o que parece é!  
  
Ele riu, sim ela tinha razão, e ele havia sido apanhado pelo seu provérbio preferido, e ela sabia isso.  
  
- Se eu te beijar o que parece? – Questionou ele olhando para os lábios convidativos da menina.  
  
- Que me queres mais do que amiga – sussurrou ela como resposta.  
  
Ele não respondeu, não ia admitir que gostava dela, não ainda.  
  
Passou a mão na face quente dela e puxou-a delicadamente de encontro aos seus lábios, para um beijo apaixonado.  
  
Naquela altura nenhum necessitava de falar para exprimir o que sentia pelo outro, todo o sentimento que nutriam estava presente naquele beijo apaixonado, sôfrego e longo.  
  
Só se afastaram quando o ar começou a ser necessário.  
  
- Eu preciso de ir.  
  
- Ainda não – Disse ele puxando-a para o seu corpo observando a face dela.  
  
Mantiveram-se calados apenas olhavam para o semblante do outro. Ginevra sentia o coração bater acelerado, sua respiração estava acelerada também. Ele devia de ter prazer em torturá-la visto estarem com os lábios tão perto e não se beijarem.  
  
Ela não aguentou, esticou-se e tocou com os seus lábios nos deles, o que fez com que o loiro a puxasse mais ainda e a beija-se com mais paixão e mais vontade do que no beijo anterior.  
  
Quando se separaram Ginny encontrava-se vermelha.  
  
- É mesmo melhor eu ir embora.  
  
- Ginevra, vemo-nos na festa de amanha à noite?  
  
- É claro, eu quero passar a passagem de ano contigo.  
  
Draco beijou-a levemente e ficou ali até a imagem dela desaparecer do seu campo de visão. Não voltou para o salão principal, foi directamente para os seus aposentos nos dormitórios dos Slytherin. Ficou imenso tempo a pensar em Ginevra e foi com a imagem dela que adormeceu.  
  
----- -----  
  
Ginny caminhou até à torre dos Gryffindor com um sorriso bobo na face. Era impressionante, com um único beijo Draco conseguia faze-la mais feliz do que Colin numa semana inteira de namoro. Ao pensar em Colin sentiu-se culpa, era errado o que ela tinha feito, ele sempre fora seu amigo, sempre estivera com ela e que agora era seu namorado não merecia ser traído daquela maneira.  
  
Mas todos esses pensamentos desvaneceram quando ela abriu a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira. Retirou de lá a pequena caixa de música que Draco lhe oferecera. Por momentos observou a pequena caixa, os desenhos delicados nela esculpidos e depois abriu-a para escutar novamente a melodia calma e romântica, a sua melodia. Sentou-se na cama, com as pernas cruzadas e com ambas as mãos a segurarem a caixa. Durante o tempo em que ouviu a delicada melodia pensou em Draco, no toque suave dele e nos seus beijos apaixonados.  
  
----- -----  
  
Acordou com um humor radiante, humor esse que os colegas estranharam.  
  
-O que se passou Ginny? Porque estás tão feliz?  
  
-Nada Ron .... Apenas acordei bem disposta – Nem as perguntas do seu irmão iriam estragar o seu dia.  
  
Harry e Hermione olhavam-na de uma forma estranha, também espantados pela súbita alteração de humor.  
  
-Para quem estava prestes a explodir ontem, hoje estás muito feliz – Comentou Hermione.  
  
-Aposto que a razão é o Colin – Disse Harry.  
  
-Oh claro .... Claro que a razão é o Colin – Disse mantendo-se o mais séria possível, tentando ao máximo conter o riso.  
  
"Se o Draco soubesse que está a ser comparado com o Colin tinha uma crise..."  
  
-O Colin é a razão do quê? – Perguntou o rapaz abraçando a ruiva por trás e beijando-lhe levemente o pescoço.  
  
-O humor radiante dela. – Respondeu Harry prontamente.  
  
-Sério?  
  
-Sim Colin – Desenvencilhou-se delicadamente do abraço do rapaz – vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço?  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Durante o resto do dia tudo o que Ginevra conseguiu pensar foi na noite que passaria com Draco. Só tinha de arranjar uma maneira que se livrar de Colin para ir ter com o loiro. Ela pensava que seria uma tarefa fácil mas de alguma maneira Colin trocou-lhe as voltas.  
  
-Ginny, combinei tudo com os outros, vamos passar o ano junto do Harry, da Hermione, do Ron e da Luna.  
  
Ginny pensou por um momento, ia ser mais difícil iludir o trio maravilha do que apenas Colin mas ela daria um jeito.  
  
-Tudo bem Colin.  
  
-Então vejo-te no jantar – Deu um beijo breve na ruiva e entrou no castelo.  
  
Ginevra ficou alguns minutos a observar o jardim por onde tinha passeado com o namorado, antes de voltar ao castelo. Assim que entrou no dormitório reparou numa coruja empoleirada no parapeito da janela. Abrindo a janela deu passagem ao animal que pousou o pergaminho que transportava em cima da sua cama. Ginny caminhou até á cama e pegou no bilhete, a coruja ainda aguardava o que indicava que teria de responder ao bilhete. Quando o abriu reconheceu a letra como sendo a de Draco.  
  
_"Ginevra  
  
Estarei á tua espera perto da estufa 3 para que possamos ver o fogo de artificio juntos  
  
Draco"_  
  
A ruiva pegou num pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu:  
  
_"Assim que começar estarei a teu lado.  
  
Beijos  
  
Ginny"_  
  
Depois do jantar Ginny, Colin, Ron, Luna, Harry e Hermione saíram para os jardins assim como muitos alunos. Ainda faltavam cerca de duas horas para o fogo de artifício e apesar do frio os jardins continuavam tão convidativos como sempre. Depois de aplicarem feitiços de aquecimento no chão coberto de neve sentaram-se. Colin abraçado a Ginny, Ron a Hermione e Harry a Luna. Ficaram na conversa por um longo tempo, tão longo que quando a ruiva olhou para o relógio faltavam apenas 20 minutos para a meia-noite.  
  
-Eu vou lá dentro por um instante – Avisou separando-se do Colin e erguendo- se.  
  
-Queres que vá contigo? – Prontificou-se Hermione.  
  
-Não, deixa estar, eu não me demoro.  
  
Naquela altura os jardins estavam cheios de alunos, sentados aqui e ali, em casais ou grupos.  
  
-Não te atrases, quero estar contigo quando começar – Disse o rapaz.  
  
-Eu volto já.  
  
Fingiu caminhar até à entrada do castelo e quando teve a certeza que nenhum dos cinco olhava dirigiu-se ás estufas. Caminhou cuidadosamente para não ser surpreendida.  
  
-Começava a pensar que não vinhas – Ouviu dizer junto á sua orelha, o que a arrepiou profundamente.  
  
-Eu disse que estaria a teu lado quando começasse, não disse? – Perguntou voltando-se, encarando os olhos cinza, tão próximos dos seus.  
  
-Disseste sim. Vamos para um outro local, onde possamos ver melhor.  
  
-Mas Draco, se nos encontram....  
  
Ele ergueu o indicador e pousou-o suavemente nos lábios da ruiva.  
  
-Já pensei em tudo, não te preocupes.  
  
Pegou na mão dela e começou a conduzi-la até um local distante do castelo. Chegaram a uma zona perto da orla da floresta proibida. Draco sentou-se no chão, encostado a um tronco de uma grande árvore, fez com que Ginevra se sentasse entre as pernas dele e se encostasse ao seu peito. Dali era possível ver o céu sem quaisquer dificuldades, a escola era longe e os alunos mais próximos eram apenas pontos negros.  
  
O loiro passou os braços em volta da cintura dela, encostando-a totalmente ao seu corpo. Era óptimo senti-la assim, tão próximo, o calor dela junto do corpo dele, o perfume dela, o toque dela.  
  
"Tudo nela é perfeito" – Não pôde deixar de pensar.  
  
Ginny pensava o mesmo, no toque do loiro, no abraço dele, no perfume e nos beijos, principalmente nos beijos. Num segundo o céu estava escuro e no segundo seguinte encheu-se de cor.  
  
-Começou! – Sussurrou ao ouvido da ruiva.  
  
Formas multicolores encheram o céu durante vários minutos, deixando a ruiva maravilhada, finalmente percebia o porquê de Draco ter adorado o fogo de artifício há anos atrás. Com uma explosão que espalhou milhares de pequenas fadas pelos jardins o espectáculo de fogo de artifício acabou.  
  
-Gostaste?  
  
-Foi lindo.  
  
Draco voltou a ruiva para si, ela ficou de joelhos entre as pernas dele, e ele continuou com os braços e torno da cintura dela, com as mãos apoiadas suavemente nas costas dela.  
  
-Feliz ano novo. – Murmurou á ruiva.  
  
As suas faces estavam bem próximas e as respirações aceleradas, Ginny sentia seu coração bater forte, tão forte que ela teve medo que ele saísse do peito.  
  
-Feliz ano novo – Respondeu, passando os braços em torno do pescoço dele.  
  
O olhar deles ficou fixo por segundos, segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Draco tomou a iniciativa, roçando levemente os seus lábios nos dela. Iniciou um beijo calmo, doce, cheio de sentimento. Ginevra puxou-o mais para si, tentando aprofundar o beijo. O loiro tomou isso como um sinal que podia avançar e cedendo a vontade da ruiva, e á sua própria, aprofundou o beijo.  
  
Ginny acariciava os cabelos do loiro, o que o arrepiava, enquanto que ele passeava as suas mãos pela cintura dela. Quando quebraram o beijo Ginny estava vermelha e sem fôlego.  
  
-Eu ... tenho....  
  
Antes que pudesse concluir a frase Draco tornou a beija-la, desta vez de forma mais calma, mas o sentimento era o mesmo, um sentimento forte e puro.  
  
-... que ... ir  
  
Levantou-se rapidamente e beijando o loiro de leve afastou-se e caminhou até ao local onde estariam Colin e os outros.  
  
-Ginny, onde estiveste? – Perguntou Colin, que estava sozinho.  
  
-Os outros?  
  
-Foram comemorar o ano novo sozinhos. Mas ainda não respondeste á minha pergunta, onde estiveste?  
  
-Eu fui ao dormitório, atrasei-me e entretanto o fogo de artifício começou e eu vi de lá mesmo. Estás zangado? – Perguntou com falsa preocupação.  
  
-Não Ginny – Disse segurando a mão dela, fazendo com que a ruiva se sentasse no seu colo.  
  
-Feliz ano novo.  
  
-Feliz ano novo Colin – Respondeu antes de ser beijada pelo rapaz, beijo esse que nunca seria igual ao de Draco.  
  
Fim do 8º capitulo  
  
**N/A**: Pois é demoramos mais um pouco do que o costume lamentamos muito....mas não deu para meter mais cedo.... Sabem eu (Rute) adoro este capitulo.... E eu também (Kika) ....É verdade foi um dos capítulos mais interessantes de se escrever...quer dizer até aqui.... E nós esperamos que vocês também tenham gostado...por isso toca a contar o que acharam....bem aqui vão os agradecimentos do 10 reviews que recebemos – Ai que felicidade...10!!!  
  
**Mki**: ainda bem que gostas da nossa fic...é muito bom saber isso...esperamos que tenhas gostado deste capítulo como gostaste do outro...esperamos teu review....jinhos  
  
**Lele Potter Black:** Obrigado....esperamos que também tenhas gostado deste....  
  
**Selene Malfoy**: e este também está fofo? Queremos saber tua opinião....jinhos  
  
**Miaka**: é a cara de Ron deve de ter sido fantástica....e bem quanto ao Aaron....nos juramos que vocês vão saber o que ele é....diz lá o que achas-te deste capitulo?  
  
**Ana**: Minha piminha querida (Rute falando é claro) ...bem a ideia da caixinha foi um pouco difícil de ter...sim nos demoramos imenso para saber o que ele lhe ia dar...afinal tinha que ser algo especial...e quanto ao Aaron...bem nos prometemos contar....lá mais para a frente. Comenta ok? Jinhos  
  
**Milazenha**: o Aaron o Aaron....nos contamos nos juramos....e esperamos que tenhas gostado deste capitulo...ficamos à espera do teu capitulo...jinhos....  
  
**Dark Angel Malfoy**: lamentamos mas não dá...lá mais para a frente vocês saberão...e sim nos continuamos a postar os capítulos...e você minha menina continue comentando ouviu?! Jinhos  
  
**Liliana**: nos continuamos não te preocupes....jinhos  
  
**Rochang:** ainda bem que estás a adorar a fic....e bem quanto à tua proposta aqui vão as respostas: KIKA: não me parece, lamento mas não gosto muito disso RUTE: Ora bem, não sou preconceituosa mas digamos que isso me dá náuseas...tipo cada um tem sua opinião...mas se há um homem e uma mulher por alguma razão é.... KIKA: é plenamente....nós vamos continuar só a fazer com Homem/Mulher...nada dessas coisas. Lamentamos se te desiludimos...mas é que pronto não da mesmo...mas esperamos teus comentários....jinhos.  
  
**Ana Luthor**: RUTE: aleluia um comentário da menina...sim eu sei só pudeste agora...e agora a ver se comentas o mais regular possível. Ora bem eu (KIKA) perdoou o facto de teres começado o comentário só para a RUTE....é eu mereço (RUTE) ...lol O Aaron alguma coisa a ver com o Tom? Bem...não! Mas também não vamos dizer quem o Aaron é...bem esperamos teus próximos reviews....adeus e jinhos...  
  
Bem pessoal os agradecimentos terminaram...agora esperamos por mais reviews....  
  
Olhem nós vamos dizer uma coisa....vocês estão curiosas (os) para saber quem é o Aaron...pois bem num capitulo nós vamos explicar tudo direitinho...mas têm que esperar um pouco...pois será só no capitulo 15º....por isso terão que esperar....até lá...vão vendo se adivinham......**jinhos e até ao próximo capitulo...FOMOS!!!**


	10. De volta ao ataque

**De volta ao ataque  
**  
Depois que Ginevra saiu de perto dele Draco cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e encostou-se contra a árvore, com um sorriso bobo na face. Ele gostava dela, agora tinha a certeza, gostava dela de uma forma diferente, de uma forma que não sabia explicar. Ele preocupava-se com ela, sentia-se bem junto dela, adorava os seus beijos e o seu toque suave.  
  
Após muito divagar sobre a ruiva decidiu voltar para o castelo. Caminhou calmamente, muitos dos alunos ainda estavam nos jardins e quando chegou à sala comum esta estava vazia. Porem a situação não se repetiu ao entrar no quarto, estava lá, não um dos seus companheiros mas Mila Gray.  
  
-O que fazes aqui? – Perguntou num tom muito irritado – Não te disse já que estou farto de ti?  
  
-O que é isso Draco, já te esqueceste da boa educação? – Disse caminhando para ele com um ar provocador.  
  
-Pessoas como tu não merecem a minha educação, espera, eu disse pessoas? – Perguntou sarcástico – Enganei-me no termo, a palavra que eu procurava era vermes... – Quando queria, Draco podia ser muito desprezível.  
  
-Draco, Draco .... – Ela parecia não se afectar com as palavras do loiro, na realidade ela sorria enquanto ele falava. Ela ergueu a mão para acariciar a face do rapaz mas ele desviou-se.  
  
-Não me toques – Disse quase num murmúrio, carregado de raiva.  
  
-Tenho tempo, muito tempo – Disse simplesmente, com um brilho estranho no olhar – Mas eu volto Draco, eu não vou desistir de ti .... eu nunca desisto do que é meu.....  
  
Draco soltou uma gargalhada fria.  
  
-Teu? Eu não sou teu, nunca fui e nunca serei .... Um Malfoy não é de ninguém.  
  
-Veremos isso, veremos isso .... – Saiu do quarto deixando Draco sozinho.  
  
O loiro sentou-se na cama não muito preocupado com a Mila, ela não lhe interessava, e nem ela com as suas provocações idiotas, conseguiria estragar o seu bom humor.  
  
-----------  
  
Ginevra e Colin caminharam para a Sala comum, assim que lá chegaram depararam-se com uma enorme festa. Pelos vistos tinham decidido fazer uma festa, ou melhor, uma festança; a ruiva podia jurar que pela quantidade de comida e bebida que existia na sala, aquela festa duraria a noite toda.  
  
- Vamos Ginny, vamos nos divertir.  
  
A menina olhou demoradamente para o menino, não estava com muita vontade de se divertir, mas o que fazer?! Ela andava ligeiramente aérea em relação ao namoro, e tinha a impressão de que ele já havia reparado que alguma coisa não estava bem.  
  
- Ok, eu vou.  
  
O filho de Muggles agarrou na mão da menina e levou-a para o meio da multidão. Ginevra bebeu e comeu, e bebeu novamente. Sentia a cabeça a andar à roda, e sabia que já não dizia coisa com coisa, ou seja, estava ligeiramente bem disposta.  
  
- Ginny, vamos para o dormitório – disse-lhe Hermione assim que viu o estado da garota.  
  
- Mas...mas eu não quero.  
  
- Ginny, vem cá! – Chamou Colin.  
  
- Não Colin eu acho que é melhor eu levar a Ginny para cima, ela já bebeu demais, assim como tu.  
  
Hermione era a única que se mantinha sóbria, tinha se recusado a beber, odiava álcool, e definitivamente não queria apanhar uma bebedeira.  
  
Colin aproximou-se delas e pegou na namorada.  
  
- Eu te amo Ginny.  
  
- Eu também te amo....Draco – disse ela num sussurro antes dele a beijar.  
  
Colin não tinha ligado minimamente ao que ela dizia, tamanha era a embriaguez, mas Hermione ouvira e encontrava-se de boca aberta.  
  
Assim que o menino largou a ruiva ela pegou nela pelo braço e levou-a imediatamente para o dormitório.  
  
"Como assim Draco?! Meu Merlin eu devia de ter desconfiado, o facto de ele ter estado na Ala Hospitalar não podia ser só coincidência, e o desaparecimento dela à bocado...ela anda com o Malfoy!" – pensava Hermione no momento em que mandara a ruiva ir tomar um banho para despertar.  
  
Quando Ginevra saiu do banheiro viu a morena sentada na sua cama com uma cara nada agradável. A menina sentia a cabeça a andar à roda, e o estômago parecia enrolado, só lhe apetecia dormir, mas pelos visto a outra queria falar com ela, e certamente nada agradável.  
  
- Olha Hermione eu sei que bebi demais, mas olha é passagem de ano e eu queria divertir-me, não volta a acontecer prometo! – Pronto o melhor era admitir que havia errado, e que não voltava a beber assim....mas então porque é que Hermione ainda olhava assim para ela?!  
  
- Ginny, eu vou-te fazer uma pergunta, uma simples pergunta.  
  
- Podes fazer!  
  
- Tu gostas do Colin?  
  
A ruiva olhou admirada para a morena, esperava tudo menos aquela pergunta.  
  
- Sim, porquê?  
  
- E do Malfoy?  
  
Ginevra sentiu o coração parar. Meu deus o que ela havia dito enquanto estava bêbeda?! Ela não se lembrava, mas o melhor era negar até á morte.  
  
- Não, eu não gosto do Malfoy.  
  
- Então porque disseste que o amava, quando estavas com o Colin?  
  
Pronto ela não sabia o que fazer, como sairia daquela?! A menina suspirou profundamente e sentou-se ao lado da morena.  
  
- É uma longa história.  
  
- Temos a noite toda.  
  
Ginevra contou tudo a Hermione, desde a sua infância, até aquele momento, ocultando apenas as cenas que metiam beijo, ela não ia dizer isso, primeiro porque era pessoal e depois porque ela não queria ser julgada pela amiga pelo facto de andar a trair Colin com o Malfoy.  
  
- Bem, se tu achas que ele é uma boa pessoa....  
  
- Draco é óptimo, ele é um bom amigo.  
  
- Mas daí a dizeres eu amo-te!  
  
- Hermione eu estava bêbeda sabia lá o que dizia. Eu não amo Draco, nos somos só amigos anda mais.  
  
- Ok, estou mais descansada. Agora vou-me deitar, boa noite Ginny.  
  
- Boa noite.  
  
Assim que a morena saiu do quarto Ginny deitou-se na cama de barriga para cima observando o tecto.  
  
- Eu não o amo! – Murmurou para si tentando convencer-se, mas era impossível, pois cada vez que pensava nele ela lembrava-se dos beijos que haviam trocado – Ok, talvez eu o ame....pronto eu admito eu amo-o.  
  
Ginevra fechou os olhos e adormeceu com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.  
  
-----------  
  
O assunto do pequeno-almoço daquela manhã era o fogo de artifício da noite anterior, todos comentavam alegres com quem e como tinham passado o ano e ele simplesmente não se importava com os comentários bobos porque também ele estava contente com a noite anterior. Não que ele o mostrasse abertamente, nada disso, mas qualquer pessoa que reparasse bem nele notaria a diferença no seu sorriso.  
  
Sentou-se á mesa dos Slytherin e nem sequer ficou chateado quando uma das corujas desastradas da escola deixou cair um pergaminho no prato da sua comida.  
  
_"Draco, espero por ti na orla da floresta proibida .... Para continuarmos a noite de ontem .... Beijos"_  
  
Não esperava uma carta tão directa de Ginny, "Para continuar a noite anterior?" mas quem mais podia ser, afinal ele tinha passado a "noite" com ela.  
  
Tomou o pequeno-almoço rapidamente e saiu do salão principal em direcção à floresta proibida.  
  
Caminhou até à zona onde estivera na noite anterior, certamente Ginny já estaria lá à sua espera, mas enganou-se, não encontrou qualquer sinal da ruiva.  
  
Sentiu-se abraçado por trás, o que estranhou, não era costume de Ginevra fazer isso e não era o perfume dela que sentia. Voltou-se irritado para encarar ninguém menos que Mila Gray  
  
-O que é que eu disse sobre o assunto de me tocares? – Perguntou verdadeiramente irritado.  
  
-E o que é que eu te respondi?  
  
-Gray, não me irrites, já disse que estou farto de ti, é assim tão difícil de perceber. Eu soletro, F, A, R, T, O, **farto**.  
  
-Draco, fofo, eu já te disse, tu vais ser meu – Disse num tom super provocativo.  
  
Draco bufou de impaciência e segurou-se para não agredir a rapariga á sua frente, ela parecia ser ainda pior do que a Parkinson  
  
-Não, não vou, e a menos que queiras levar com uma maldição nessa cara feia, aconselho-te a desapareceres da minha frente nos próximos três segundos – Disse erguendo a varinha e apontando-a ameaçadoramente à cara da rapariga.  
  
-Mas....mas  
  
-1... 2....  
  
Não foi preciso dizer o três, ela afastou-se dele e contrariada voltou ao castelo.  
  
O loiro viu-a desaparecer para seu total agrado, começava a achar que o seu segundo maior erro foi o de ter começado a namorar com Mila. Ela era MUITO irritante, extremamente chata, e incrivelmente burra. Será que ela não percebia que ele não a queria para nada?! Quer dizer ele nunca a quis para nada, apenas namorou com ela porque Ginevra havia começado a namorar com Colin, e ele queria esquecer a ruiva.  
  
"Bem foi escusado, eu não a esqueci!" – pensou sorrindo enquanto fazia o caminho de volta para o castelo.  
  
-----------  
  
Ginevra acordou extremamente bem disposta, apesar de ter uma enorme dor de cabeça. Assim que acabou de se arranjar decidiu ir à enfermaria, tinha que pedir a Madame Pomfrey um medicamente qualquer para passar os efeitos da ressaca.  
  
Desceu para a sala comum e encontrou-a totalmente virada de pernas para o ar, parecia que tinha passado por ali um furacão.  
  
"Pelos vistos a festa durou muito! Bem Colin não deve de acordar tão cedo...tanto melhor, talvez encontre Draco! Mas o que eu estou a pensar?!"  
  
Saiu pelo retrato da dama gorda, e encaminhou-se para a Ala Hospitalar.  
  
Ia a pensar em Draco, como era possível ela só pensar nele?! Bem, talvez por o amar, mas e ele amava-a?! É claro que ele sentia algo por ela, mas Ginny não sabia se era o mesmo que ela, ou se era só um simples desejo.  
  
Caminhava calmamente quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si a perguntar:  
  
- E então Mila conseguiste?  
  
- Não, o estúpido está a fazer-se de difícil, mas ainda vou conseguir conquistá-lo.  
  
- Mila querida, mete na tua cabeça que ele NUNCA gostou de ti, só queria te levar para a cama, afinal ele é Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginevra sentiu os olhos húmidos. Será que ele também só queria levá-la para a cama?! Será que ele não era de confiança?! Será que ela estava enganada em relação a ele?!  
  
Sentiu as lágrimas rolarem pela sua face, e não ouviu mais as outras, virou- se e viu que elas já não estavam atrás dela, deviam de ter ido para outro lugar.  
  
A ruiva sentou-se no chão e agarrou-se aos joelhos. Chorava como nunca. Ela amava-o, e estava confusa, achava que ele só a queria para a levar para a cama.  
  
-----------  
  
Draco caminhava pelos corredores calmamente quando viu à sua frente uma menina sentada no chão, uma menina com cabelos vermelhos.  
  
- Ginevra! – Chamou ele delicadamente abaixando-se ao pé dela.  
  
Ela olhou para ele e viu que ela chorava.  
  
- Sai daqui! Não quero que te aproximes de mim.  
  
Nesse momento a dor de cabeça dela aumentou, como era possível que tivesse aumentado assim. Doía tanto que ela pensava que ia explodir.  
  
- O que...o que queres dizer? – Perguntou ele sem perceber.  
  
- Tu só me queres para fazer o que fazes com todas. Levar-me para a cama, pois bem Draco Malfoy, eu não vou nas tuas cantigas.  
  
- Não, não Ginevra, estás enganada....eu...eu gosto de ti...a sério!  
  
- Não acredito.  
  
- Porque dizes isso?  
  
- A Mila e uma amiga vinham atrás de mim e a amiga estava-lhe a dizer que tu só quiseste a Gray para ir para a cama com ela.  
  
- Ginevra, eu namorei com Mila, porque ...porque tu começaste a namorar com o sangue de lama.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Isso mesmo, tu começaste a namorar com o adorador do Potter, e eu fiquei fulo, eu tinha que te esquecer, então usei a Gray, mas foi inútil, eu não te esqueci mesmo...e não Ginevra, eu não te quero só levar para a cama, eu nem havia pensado nisso, apenas eu sinto algo especial por ti.  
  
"Boa Draco, acabaste de te declara! O que fazes comigo Ginevra?! Já viste até dei em romântico!" – pensou ele sorrindo de seguida.  
  
Ginevra olhava para ele atentamente, praticamente estudava-o. Nunca pensou que ele pudesse dizer aquilo. Então ele tinha namorado com a outra por ciúme?! Ciúme de Colin! Por ela ter escolhido o Colin! À se ela pudesse voltar atrás ela escolheria Draco e não Colin....mas ela só podia viver o presente, e o presente era aquele, ela com os olhos húmidos a olhar para ele, e ele agachado no chão à frente dela.  
  
A ruiva passou a mão pela face dele, e puxou-o fazendo com que os narizes se tocassem.  
  
- Eu peço desculpa, por ter duvidado de ti.  
  
- Quem não duvidaria?! – Questionou ele antes de unir os lábios dele com os dela, para mais um beijo.  
  
Ginevra assim que sentiu os lábios do loiro de encontro aos seus, tomou uma decisão, e daquela vez era a decisão acertada.

Fim do capitulo 9  
  
**N/A**: Olá pessoal...bem vocês disseram que estão com pena do Colin! Bem não se preocupem, nos logo, logo fazemos com que o ele não tenha mais "chifres"...não se preocupem...afinal não podíamos fazer tudo a correr, porque se não a historia andava depressa de mais.  
  
Bem sabem que nos adorámos escrever este capítulo, é que foi muito divertido dar os foras a Mila....extremamente divertido....esperamos que também tenham gostado....bem como sempre chegou a parte dos agradecimentos:  
  
**Ana Maria**: é nós somos assim... Ana até parece que não me conheces – RUTE – eu tenho esse poder de conseguir agradar a quem quero....lol....bem este foi o momento em que a minha modéstia foi posta à prova...e falhei...bem...olha nós agradecemos os elogios....do fundo do coração....e ficaste curiosa?! Então toca a continuar a ler a fic....bem quando voltares a ler...o que esperamos ser em breve, mas por causa das tuas ferias nk se sabe...não te eskeças de comentar...jinhos  
  
**Roberta**: Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa...mas nós NÃO podemos dizer quem é o Aaron...não ainda....vocês ficaram a saber no 15º capitulo...está prometido....jinhos  
  
**Dark Angel Malfoy**: nos somos malvadas mesmo, mas não digas a ninguém...é k ninguém vai acreditar.... E não te preocupes nos vamos postar os capítulos rápidos...o mais rápido possível....jinhos  
  
**Ana Luthor**: Porquê o Colin ser gay? Mas que pergunta Ana....bem não...achamos nós....tipo nós não vamos meter o Colin gay....pelo menos não está nos planos....bem o Aaron, ele só aparece mesmo quando é necessário, agora não é necessário....está tudo bem....dentro do possível.  
  
**Miaka**: pois a situação não é a melhor, mas logo, logo vai ficar boa...a cara do Ron...bem logo se vê....jinhos....  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: pois és mesmo uma fã de carteirinha, e assim é que elas são boas....lol...esperamos que esteja tudo bom ai em Inglaterra....jinhos  
  
**Ana:** o Aaron só aparecera quando necessário...e sim achamos bem fazer-vos sofrer, é divertido...sabes é o nosso lado do Colin...oh pobrezinho do menino certinho....ora Prima a sério, ele é um chato....é muito bem feito, não concordas Kika? SIM, SIM....e sim nós continuamos a actualizar....jinhos  
  
**Selene Malfoy**: tens razão, o Draco é k é koitado....kual é compara-lo com o Colin?! Bem ainda bem que concordadas connosco...Draco não é comparável a ninguém....jinhos...  
  
Pessoal este capitulo veio em 2 dias....mas o próximo vai demorar um pouco mais....mas vamos fazer um acordo....se nos tivermos **MUITOS** comentários actualizamos rapidinho...por isso toca a comentar...não custa nada....e fazem-nos imensamente felizes...pessoal façam a boa acção do dia.... E deixem-nos **Muitos reviews = Mais capítulos**...  
  
**Bem é isso...esperamos o vosso solidário comentário....jinhos! FOMOS!!!**


	11. A decisão

**A decisão**  
  
Assim que se afastaram a menina olhou para o menino loiro à sua frente e viu-o dar um sorriso sincero.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir à Ala Hospitalar. – Disse a ruiva.  
  
- Porquê? Estás outra vez a sentir-te mal? O que se passou? – Perguntou ele mostrando-se incrivelmente preocupado.  
  
- Não te preocupes – respondeu ela rindo – É que ontem eu houve festa na torre dos Gryffindores, e bem eu bebi um pouco de mais, e agora estou a passar pela ressaca.  
  
- Ah, mas que alivio, pensava que tinhas tido uma recaída.  
  
- Não, nada disso, mas mesmo assim tenho que ir. – Disse ela levantando-se.  
  
- Ginevra, ainda nos vemos hoje?  
  
- Eu não sei, talvez, logo se vê. – Respondeu ela sorrindo e encaminhando- se para a Ala Hospitalar.  
  
A ruiva caminhou com um sorriso nos lábios, mas pensando que tinha que alterar algo na sua vida, algo que provavelmente iria mudar a sua vida.  
  
-----------  
  
Draco ficou especado no lugar, vendo a sua ruiva encaminhar-se para a Ala Hospitalar. Sabia que tinha um sorriso nos lábios, o que não era normal num Malfoy, mas sem dúvida que ultimamente aquilo se tinha tornado viciante para ele....sorrir. E quem diria que seria pela menina que em tempos fora a sua melhor amiga, e depois fora uma pessoa que ele tentara odiar, mas nunca conseguia, e assim odiava-a por não a conseguir odiar.  
  
Assim que a menina saiu do seu campo de visão, ele caminhou para o Salão Principal decidido a tomar o pequeno-almoço.  
  
-----------  
  
Ginevra acabava de sair da Ala Hospitalar, sentia-se muito melhor, o remédio havia feito imediatamente e ela já não se sentia de ressaca.  
  
Caminhou para o Salão Principal, pronta a tomar o pequeno – almoço. Caminhou para a mesa dos Griffyndores e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.  
  
- Bom dia Hermione.  
  
- Olá Ginny. Bem mas que felicidade. O que se passou?  
  
A ruiva olhou demoradamente para a amiga e de seguida rapidamente para Draco, e enfim respondeu:  
  
- Nada, apenas dormi bem, e já fui tomar o remédio por causa da ressaca.  
  
- Então não tem nada a ver com o facto de um certo loiro estar a olhar para ti fixamente?  
  
Ginevra olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin e encontrou um par de olhos cinzas a olharem para ela, tal como a morena havia dito.  
  
- Não, não tem – respondeu a menina com um sorriso nos lábios – Na verdade tem a ver com Colin.  
  
- Com o Colin? Bem parece que esse namoro vai bem!  
  
Ginny teve vontade de rir por causa do comentário da amiga, mas não o fez, afinal a morena não necessitava de saber o que ela tencionava fazer, a escolha que ela havia tomado em relação ao seu namoro.  
  
- Bem, eu vou indo. – Disse a ruiva levantando-se assim que acabou de comer.  
  
- Eu também vou indo, vou aproveitar que muitos dormem para ir estudar para a biblioteca, por causa dos exames finais.  
  
- E eu vou dar uma volta por aí, visto que os meninos não acordam hoje.  
  
- Até logo.  
  
- Adeus.  
  
Ginevra saiu do Salão e caminhou para os campos de Hogwarts, andava alegremente pelos campos pensando no seu loiro quando sentiu alguém abraça- la pela cintura e rodar no ar.  
  
A ruiva gargalhou, o que fez com que a pessoa que a tinha ao colo ri-se também. Ele sentia saudades daquela gargalhada alegre e com vida.  
  
Assim que a pôs no chão a menina virou-se para ele.  
  
- Olá outra vez, Draco.  
  
- Já estás bem?  
  
- Sim – respondeu simplesmente.  
  
- E o que fazias?  
  
- Bem, eu apenas caminhava.  
  
- Queres companhia? – Perguntou o loiro metendo uma pose de cavalheiro, oferecendo o braço à menina.  
  
- Claro – respondeu ela prontamente.  
  
Caminhavam calados, era como se não fosse necessário dizerem nada para saberem o que sentiam e até o que pensavam, e de momento ambos pensavam no mesmo. Pensavam em como a pessoa que ia ao seu lado se havia tornado muito importante.  
  
Quando a ruiva "acordou para a vida" viu que se encontravam no mesmo lugar onde haviam estado na passagem de ano.  
  
A menina encostou-se ao tronco de uma árvore e o loiro meteu-se à sua frente. Não souberam ao certo o tempo que se mantiveram a olhar para um outro, mas que havia sido longo, lá isso havia.  
  
Sem aviso Draco levou a mão á face da menina acariciando-a delicadamente. Ginevra fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor o toque dele.  
  
Quando voltou a abrir os olhos viu que ele a olhava com carinho, algo que até então ela não havia visto.  
  
As mãos de Ginny encontraram as de Draco e ela puxou-o para si, fazendo com o que o corpo dele se encosta-se ao dela, ficando assim prensada contra a arvore.  
  
A ruiva podia sentir o coração de Draco a bater forte, assim como ele podia sentir o dela. As testas estavam coladas, os lábios quase que tocavam, as respirações descompensadas. Nenhum deles aguentava mais aquela tortura e ambos se aproximaram beijando-se finalmente.  
  
Era um beijo suave, puro e repleto de amor; as línguas deles procuravam-se delicadamente, tudo era perfeito, eles eram perfeitos.  
  
Quando se afastaram o loiro perguntou à ruiva baixinho:  
  
- Porque me deixas beijar-te se namoras com o Creevey?  
  
- Porque....porque.... – ela tinha sido apanhada desprevenida, tinha que arranjar uma desculpa depressa, não queria contar a verdadeira razão, ainda não – Porque...eu gosto de te beijar.  
  
- Então porque não acabas logo com o sangue ruim?  
  
- Porque ele é perfeito! – Respondeu ela sem pensar, xingando-se de seguida, havia feito asneira, não era aquilo que ela queria dizer, mas pronto o mal já estava feito, não havia como voltar.  
  
- Perfeito! – Repetiu ele afastando-se dela – Ele é perfeito, e eu não? É isso?  
  
A ruiva olhava assustada para ele, havia feito mesmo asneira, mas também a curiosidade dela queria saber até que ponto de ciúmes ele ia.  
  
- Bem...sim...ora vê só. Ele é um bom menino, minha família apoia o namoro, meus amigos gostam dele, ele sem duvida é o namorado perfeito!  
  
"O tanas" – pensava ela ao mesmo tempo que falava – "Ele é um péssimo namorado, sempre preocupado com os outros e não comigo, mas tudo bem!"  
  
- "ptimo, então vai ter com o perfeito do teu namorado, e não voltes a vir ter comigo.  
  
- Tu é que vieste ter comigo!  
  
- Então vou deixar de faze-lo...Weasley! – Disse ele rispidamente saindo de ao pé dela.  
  
Ginevra viu o menino a ir embora, ia furioso, mas pouco importava, ele ia ver que estava a agir sem motivo quando soubesse do que ela ia fazer, e depois era só ela explicar tudo direitinho a ele.  
  
Caminhou para o Castelo decidida a encontrar Colin.  
  
----- -----  
  
Draco caminhou furioso até ao castelo. Estava indignado com a situação que ocorrera momentos atrás.  
  
"Eu não acredito que ela me comparou com aquele desgraçado sangue ruim do Creevey! Comparou não, ela disse que aquela coisa era melhor do que eu! Melhor do que eu! Como se isso fosse possível, um sangue de lama daqueles ser melhor que eu, um Malfoy, um puro sangue! Isto é ridículo!"  
  
Então ele parou de caminhar, apercebendo-se no que pensava, ele estava com ciúmes, ciúmes da ruiva.  
  
"Não, não, não, eu Draco Malfoy, não estou com ciúmes.... Não estou com ciúmes dela, da minha ruiva, não, minha não, não estou com ciúmes dela"  
  
Quem olhasse para Draco naquele momento acharia que ele estava doido. O loiro estava parado no meio do corredor vazio e acenava negativamente com a cabeça.  
  
"Ok, Draco, admite, tu estás com ciúmes dela" – Parou de abanar a cabeça e tentou convencer-se a si mesmo que estava com ciúmes de Ginevra – "Tu estás com ciúmes dela porque ela é tua amiga.... Sim é isso .... Não, não vale a pena, já passamos essa fase, nós somos tudo menos amigos .... Então o único motivo do ciúme é ... Não, não é .... Quer dizer não pode ser ... ou pode? ... Não, definitivamente não..."  
  
Ok, agora ele estava confuso, então reparou que estava parado no meio do corredor que por sorte estava deserto. Tornou a caminhar, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto, nos dormitórios dos Slytherin.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Assim que entrou na sala comum dos Griffyndor avistou Colin. Respirou fundo tomando consciência do que ia fazer. O menino sorriu e ela dirigiu-se a ele.  
  
-Oi Ginny – Disse erguendo-se da poltrona onde estava sentado, preparando- se para a beijar.  
  
-Colin espera – Pediu afastando-se dele, que a olhava de forma estranha.  
  
-Mas Ginny......  
  
-Colin deixa-me falar e por favor, não me interrompas.  
  
O rapaz assentiu e sentou-se novamente na poltrona, Ginevra tomou lugar na poltrona à frente da do rapaz e olhou-o seriamente.  
  
-Colin, tenho pensado muito nestes últimos dias, tenho pensado em ti, em mim, ou seja, em nós. Por melhor amigo que tu sejas, e eu sei que és, não és o mesmo como namorado.  
  
A expressão de Colin mudou de confusão para surpresa.  
  
-Ou pelo menos, não para mim. Tu és uma óptima pessoa e eu adoro-te, tu sabes disso, mas este namoro é apenas uma fachada.....  
  
-Mas Ginny...  
  
-Colin, por favor, deixa-me terminar. Eu não te amo Colin, tu sempre soubeste isso e eu não quero continuar esta situação. Tu estás iludido com uma coisa que não existe e eu estou infeliz por te estar a iludir. Desculpa Colin, acabou.  
  
Ela levantou-se, preparando-se para sair.  
  
-Ginny, por favor, não faças isso. Eu amo-te – Pediu pegando-a pelos ombros, encarando-a.  
  
-Colin, não compliques as coisas, vai ser mais difícil assim.  
  
-Ginny, eu prometo que te dou mais atenção, mas por favor, não me deixes, não acabes o namoro, eu amo-te mesmo. Eu mudo, eu prometo, mas dá-me mais uma hipótese! – Pediu ele olhando suplicante para ela.  
  
A menina sentiu pena dele, mas ela havia decidido aquilo, não iria voltar atrás, era o melhor para ambos.  
  
-A sério Colin, não dá mais. Eu não me sinto bem mentindo-te, o melhor para nós é acabarmos. – Ela beijou-o carinhosamente na face – Espero não ter um amigo a menos a partir de agora.  
  
Saiu da sala comum sem sequer olhar para trás. Estava triste, não pelo término do namoro em si, mas pelo estado de Colin, nunca esperou que ele ficasse tão arrasado.  
  
Segundos depois todos esses pensamentos sobre Colin deram lugar a outros, a uns sobre um certo loiro.  
  
"Só quero ver a reacção dele quando souber que eu terminei com o Colin .... Quer dizer, ele há-de ficar feliz não? Com tanto ciúme que mostrou á pouco .... Por falar nisso, ele estava com imensos ciúmes.... Será que...? Não.... Não pode ser, ele não.... Sim, só pode ser .... Ele já tinha dado alguns sinais, mas nunca tão fortes como este... Mas tratando-se de um Malfoy nunca se sabe .... "  
  
Tão distraída que estava com os seus pensamentos que não reparou numa pessoa que ia na sua direcção, chocando com ela.  
  
**Fim do 10º capitulo  
**  
**N/A:** Ai ai, mais um capitulo...e como nós adoramos este capitulo...foi super escreve-lo, afinal é sempre muito engraçado ver Draco Malfoy com ciúmes, ele fica muito querido......  
  
Bem aqui vão os agradecimentos:  
  
**Alyssha Malfoy**: ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic, esperamos que continues a ler e a comentar sempre que possível....jinhos.  
  
**Miaka:** pois a Mila é isso tudo e mais alguma coisa...e assumir Draco, será que ela vai chegar a assumi-lo? Bem só lendo os próximos capítulos....jinhos  
  
**Ana Luthor**: essa parte da Ginny chamar Draco ao Colin, foi mesmo de mestre....he he he....a Hermione é assim muito compreensiva...e tal...pois nós também não duvidávamos dele, não senhora.  
  
**Dark Angel Malfoy**: bem a Gray não se toca mesmo, ela é daquelas que pensa que todos gostam dele, e então pronto, na verdade achamos que não é amor que ela sente, é só por ele ser rico e bonito, e depois ela é chata como tudo....mas pronto há sempre uma na vida de alguém.... Continua a comentar ok?! Jinhos  
  
**Selene Malfoy:** é assim mesmo, ela que desgrude...lol....mas ela é chata, e ainda será....oops isto não era para dizer, mas não faz mal....bem jinhos.  
  
**Ana**: Olá priminha, olá Ana....será que ela vai mesmo assumi-lo, será que eles vão namorar de verdade?! Hum...mistério....tens que continuar a ler....e bem nós actualizamos depressa....mais depressa é impossível....jinhos  
  
Bem pessoal....vocês até mandaram reviews, só por isso é que actualizamos hoje, porque era para actualizar só para o meio da semana, mas como sabemos o difícil que é querer-mos ler e não actualizarem, nos fizemos este esforço de postar o capitulo hoje....por isso nos merecemos recompensa. E qual é a nossa recompensa favorita?** REVIEWS**.........vá pessoal toca a carregar no botãozinho azul, e mandar o vosso reviewzinho....não custa nada....só 2 minutos....vá pessoal......  
  
**Bem até ao próximo capitulo....que virá cedo, se tivermos MUITOS, mas mesmo MUITOS reviews....FOMOS!!!**


	12. Vivendo a felicidade

**Vivendo a felicidade  
**  
Tão distraída que estava com os seus pensamentos que não reparou numa pessoa que ia na sua direcção, chocando com ela.  
  
- Eu peço desculpa – disse ela olhando para a pessoa, e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando o viu, Draco Malfoy.  
  
O loiro não disse nada, apenas olhava para ela com um olhar duro e indecifrável.  
  
- Então Weasley, vais procurar o namoradinho perfeito? – Perguntou ele sarcasticamente.  
  
Ginevra teve vontade de rir, por causa dos ciúmes dele, mas não o fez, apenas olhou para ele e disse:  
  
- Não, afinal é impossível Draco.  
  
- Impossível porquê?! Tu mesma disseste que ele era perfeito!  
  
A ruiva afastou-se dele e começou a caminhar pelo corredor, mas antes virou- se para trás e disse:  
  
- É impossível porque eu já não tenho mais namorado.  
  
Continuou o seu caminho sorrindo deixando um loiro especado.  
  
"Já não tem namorado! Mas isso quer dizer que ela está livre. Ela é estranha, ainda há bocado disse que ele era perfeito...espera ai...ela testou- me, foi isso ela testou-me. Ah Ginevra não esperas pela demora, agora vai ser a minha vez de te testar, se pensas que te vou seguir estás enganada!"  
  
Draco não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele agora tinha certeza, ela gostava dele, mas que óptimo, finalmente teria a sua ruiva só para ele. Mas primeiro teria que a testar, como ela fizera com ele.  
  
O loiro caminhou pelo sentido contrário da ruiva, e dirigiu-se para a biblioteca, era um lugar perfeito para se "esconder" dela.  
  
Ginny continuou seu caminho, ia para os jardins, mas nevava, e não lhe apetecia ficar constipada no final das férias.  
  
"Então para onde vou?! Já sei."  
  
Ginevra mudou de direcção e dirigiu-se para a biblioteca.  
  
Assim que lá entrou viu que ela estava praticamente vazia, apenas alguns alunos primeiranistas se encontravam sentados nas mesas.  
  
Decidiu ir para o sítio que mais gostava, um lugar reservado para onde nunca ia quase ninguém.  
  
Mas desta vez a mesa já estava ocupada.  
  
A ruiva parou e manteve-se a olhar para o menino que estava sentado na mesa. Ele ainda não havia dado pela presença dela, estava sentado na mesa, a olhar para a janela.  
  
"O idiota nem se preocupou com o que eu lhe disse! Eu pensei que ele fosse ficar feliz, mas para ele foi indiferente. Estúpido!" – pensava ela com raiva – "A não ser que ele tenha percebido que eu o testei. Será que ele me está a fazer o mesmo?! Pois não vai conseguir eu não me vou mostrar ofendida por ele não ter ido atrás de mim!"  
  
Com estes pensamentos ela aproximou-se calmamente dele e tocou-lhe ao de leve no ombro.  
  
Draco virou-se para ver quem o chateava, e quase morreu de espanto quando viu que era a ruiva.  
  
- Ginevra! O que fazes aqui? – Perguntou tentando não parecer muito interessado.  
  
- Nada de especial, eu ia lá para fora mas como estava a nevar decidi vir para aqui passar tempo, e infelizmente encontrei-te.  
  
- Infelizmente?  
  
- Sim, pois não estou para aturar mais um dos teus ataques de ciúmes! – " Sim acho que consegui irritá-lo. Vamos ver o que ele diz!"  
  
- Ciúmes?! – Perguntou ele raivoso levantando-se – Ora Weasley eu não tenho ciúmes!  
  
- Ah não, bem não fui eu que fui embora irritada mandando vir com o perfeito do Colin.  
  
- Ora achaste o máximo não Ginevra?!  
  
- Não, não acho Draco. Apenas queria perceber o porquê de teres ficado com ciúmes.  
  
- Tu...tu comparaste-me ao sangue ruim, querias o quê?! Mas já agora o que fazes aqui, devias de estar com o perfeito do teu namorado!  
  
- Eu já te disse, eu não tenho namorado.  
  
- Então mas ele não era perfeito? – Perguntou ele parecendo irritado " Vamos ver o que respondes!"  
  
- E é....mas quem te disse que eu quero um namorado perfeito?  
  
"Certo, não esperava que ela responde-se isto! E agora o que faço?! Pensa Draco, pensa!"  
  
- Ai não?! Então preferes o quê? - Questionou aproximando-se dela.  
  
Estavam muito próximos, Ginevra podia até sentir o cheiro delicioso que emanava dele.  
  
- Bem.... – Começou ela agarrando-se delicadamente ao pescoço dele, o que o fez sorrir e pousar as mãos na cintura dela -.... Eu prefiro um menino arrogante, convencido, ciumento, mimado, orgulhoso, ao Colin.  
  
- Bem quando eu conhecer essa pessoa eu apresento-ta ok?  
  
- Tudo bem – respondeu ela sorrindo.  
  
- Agora que tal contentares-te com um menino lindo, gostoso, rico, charmoso, sexy....  
  
- Com todos os defeitos que eu já mencionei. – Completou ela.  
  
- Ah...tu estavas a referir-te a mim. – Concluiu ele inocentemente.  
  
- Sim...eu estava.  
  
Draco puxou o corpo da menina para junto do seu e beijou-a uma e outra vez. Beijou-a até estarem sem fôlego.  
  
- Namoras comigo Ginevra Weasley? – Perguntou ele abraçando-a.  
  
A ruiva olhou para ele e disse:  
  
- As pessoas vão falar. Teremos que dar explicações a muita gente.  
  
- Bem...então namoramos às escondidas. – Sugeriu ele.  
  
A menina sorriu perante a ideia descabida do loiro, mas era a única salvação deles.  
  
- Promete-me que nunca mais me magoaras.  
  
- Eu prometo Ginevra, eu prometo – disse ele roçando os lábios nos dela.  
  
- Eu aceito – respondeu por fim, entreabrindo os lábios para mais um beijo apaixonado, sôfrego e intenso.  
  
Mas o beijo era diferente, eles sentiam-se bem, felizes e de certa forma livres.  
  
Quando se afastaram ambos ostentavam um sorriso na face.  
  
- Onde nos poderemos encontrar? – Perguntou a menina abraçando o namorado.  
  
- Bem....há uma sala...não sei se conheces! A sala das necessidades.  
  
- Sim eu conheço, no meu quarto ano nós tínhamos lá aulas de DCAT com o Harry, por causa da Umbridge.  
  
- Com o Potter?  
  
- Ciúmes Draco?  
  
- É claro que não.  
  
Ele passou a mão pelo queixo da menina levantando-o e levando os lábios dela de encontro aos seus.  
  
(....)  
  
Draco era o namorado mais carinhoso que se poderia imaginar. Apesar de Ginny saber o que ele era como amigo nunca pôde imaginar que ele se transformaria num namorado assim.  
  
Sempre que estavam juntos o tempo parecia parar, mas mesmo assim já fazia duas semanas que namoravam em segredo.  
  
-Estava com saudades tuas – Disse ele assim que a ruiva entrou na sala onde se costumavam encontrar.  
  
-Draco, nós tivemos juntos na hora do almoço.  
  
-Para quê tanta conversa? Vamos aproveitar.... – Sorriu de forma marota e puxou-a para si.  
  
Draco estava sentado numa mesa, puxou Ginevra para si, ela ficou entre as suas pernas. A ruiva passou as mãos para o pescoço dele e começou a provoca-lo roçando os seus lábios suavemente nos dele. As suas mãos faziam pequenos círculos no pescoço e nos cabelos do menino arrepiando-o.  
  
Sem aviso Draco puxou-a ainda mais para si, aproveitando a oportunidade para aprofundar o beijo.  
  
Beijavam-se calmamente sentindo o corpo do outro a tremer por causa do contacto que existia. A ruiva abraçou o menino pelo pescoço, e ele abraçou- a pela cintura. Estavam com os corpos colados, e não paravam de se beijar.  
  
As mãos de Draco passeavam pelas costas da menina, o que a arrepiava constantemente, as dela mantinham-se bem seguras ao pescoço dele.  
  
Quando se separaram ambos se encontravam ofegantes. O loiro virou a menina encostando as costas dela ao seu peito.  
  
Abraçou-a pela cintura e pousou o queixo no pescoço dela.  
  
- Então como foram as aulas? – Perguntou sussurrando ao ouvido dela.  
  
- Foram boas.  
  
- Aquele sangue de lama não andou atrás de ti pois não?  
  
- Bem...não.  
  
- Sabes Ginevra, tu não sabes mentir. Ele andou não foi?  
  
- Sim, tu sabes ele quer voltar comigo.  
  
- Pois, mas tu és minha de mais ninguém – disse ele beijando-a no pescoço.  
  
A menina fechou os olhos para melhor sentir o toque suave dos lábios dele na sua pele. Podia sentir as mãos do menino a massajarem sua barriga.  
  
Ela levou suas mãos às mãos dele, o que fez com que ele entrelaça-se seus dedos nos dela.  
  
Voltou a vira-la de frente para si, e começou a beijar sua orelha, sua face, seu nariz, suas palparas fechadas, e por fim sua boca, tudo de uma maneira suave e delicada.  
  
A menina não fazia nada, apenas deixava que o namorado fizesse com ela o que quisesse. Como lhe havia dito: eu sou tua faz comigo o que quiseres.  
  
Era tão bom senti-la assim nos seus braços. Ele adorava aquela ruivinha, a sua ruivinha, a única pessoa que o percebia e que o aceitava tal como ele era, com seus defeitos e sua virtudes.  
  
Para ele Ginevra era como um anjo. Uma menina pura e inocente, que lhe pertencia. Ele tinha medo de fazer algo que a magoasse. Sabia que ela não era como as outras, mas ela despertava nela sensações que nenhuma antes havia despertado, se ela soubesse o esforço que ele fazia para se controlar.  
  
Quando parou de a beijar olhou para ela. Ginevra encontrava-se com os olhos fechados, e os lábios entreabertos.  
  
Sim, ela era um anjo, o seu anjo ruivo.  
  
Sorriu perante este pensamento e abraçou-a delicadamente.  
  
- Eu te adoro Ginevra. – Murmurou ele apanhando-a de surpresa.  
  
Ela sabia que ele era carinhoso e tudo o mais, mas não esperava uma declaração.  
  
- Eu também te adoro Draco.  
  
Olharam um para o outro e sorriram.  
  
Quando Ginevra regressou à sala comum já era tarde, ela demorava sempre quando estava com Draco, o tempo passava a correr, e ela nem dava conta, resultado: chegar à torre dos Gryffindor muito depois do horário de recolher.  
  
Entrou na sala pé ante pé, já todos deviam de dormir, visto ser de madrugada ("O tempo passou tanto assim?!" – pensava ela), não queria acordar ninguém, e muito menos ser apanhada.  
  
Estava quase a subir a escada, quando ouviu uma voz:  
  
- Onde a menina andou?  
  
O coração da ruiva gelou, era a voz de Hermione.  
  
- Onde estiveste Ginny?  
  
- Eu...bem...eu...hã...estive um amigo, é isso um amigo.  
  
- Amigo?! Até ás 3 da manhã?  
  
- Bem...sim.  
  
- Ginny, esse amigo não é Draco?  
  
- E se for?  
  
- Olha....eu ainda não te disse nada porque tu me disseste que ele era boa pessoa, não que eu acredite muito pois ele é um Malfoy, mas tu já tens idade para saber distinguir o bem do mal. Mas eu quero saber, vocês são mesmo S" amigos?  
  
- Sim...nós somos, porquê?  
  
- Bem, tu tens andado muito feliz, e terminaste namoro há duas semanas, eu pensei que tivesse sido por causa dele, não foi pois não?  
  
- Não – respondeu a menina olhando para o chão.  
  
- De certeza?  
  
- E se tivesse sido, tu não tinhas anda a ver com disseste eu já sou grande o suficiente para saber distingui o bem do mal. E Draco, é uma boa pessoa.  
  
- Eu espero que tu não te arrependas.  
  
- Não vou arrepender, nunca. Mas....Hermione não contes....  
  
- Não eu não conto, está descansada eu não digo nada a ninguém.  
  
- Obrigado, és uma óptima amiga.  
  
A ruiva despediu-se da morena e subiu para o dormitório, deitando-se rapidamente, adormecendo com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
----------  
  
Draco entrou no dormitório muito feliz, seu namoro ia cada vez melhor. Agora que tinha a ruiva só para si, nada nem ninguém os iria separar, eles estavam felizes, eles eram perfeitos juntos.  
  
Deitou-se na cama lembrando-se do toque suave dela, dos seus lábios nos seus. Tudo estava perfeito. Acabou por adormecer, sorrindo.  
  
Fim do 11º capitulo  
  
**N/A:**Oi, Oi, voltamos .... Eu finalmente acordei para vida .... Eu, quem? Perguntão vocês ... Pois eu, a Kika ..... não tenho falado muito para aqui, nas N/A: mas isso é porque eu sou muito ocupada =P .... Agora a sério.... Gostaram deste capítulo?  
  
Pois é, toda a gente pensava que era o Aaron que ia chocar com a ruiva, mas foi o Draco, e não foi melhor assim? .... É, também achamos isso .... Na realidade foi muito bacano escrever este capitulo.... Principalmente a parte em que um tenta "enganar" o outro ....  
  
Mas passando á frente .... Os agradecimentos:  
  
**Ana Luthor**: Digamos que da primeira vez saiu .... Mas ela só continuou a classificá-lo como perfeito para ver até onde iam os ciúmes de Draco ... O encontrão já tá visto que foi com o Draco... Mas valeu a pena, não valeu? .... Bjxs  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: É, falta de tempo é dose .... Obrigada por leres e gostares da fic .... Tá aqui o capitulo 11, gostas-te?... Jinhuxs  
  
**Miaka:** Viva D/G action mesmo!!! Gostas-te do capítulo? É ficamos á espera do comentário ... Bjxs  
  
**Selene Malfoy:** Essa do Colin perfeito foi só para deixar o Draco ainda mais ciumento ..... Mas tudo está bem quando acaba bem, não é mesmo? ... Bjxs  
  
**Ana**: Pois é o choque não foi com o Aaron, mas foi com o Draco e não podia ser melhor, podia? Pois este ciúme é tão giro, não axas....pois eu gst de saber prima porque essa saudade do Aaron? Descansa ele pode demorar a aparecer, mas kd aparecer será regularmente....vais ver. O capítulo foi bem rápido desta vez ....  
  
**Pois é ... Agora é hora da boa acção do dia .... Bora lá comentar ... é só carregar naquele botãozinho no canto inferior esquerdo do ecrã ... Não custa nada .... Vá, vá façam lá as autoras felizes .... Bem .... FOMOS!!!!!**


	13. Ultrapassando barreiras

**Ultrapassando barreiras**  
  
"Três meses! Eu namoro com a minha ruivinha há três meses!" – pensava o loiro deitado na sua cama, tomando coragem para se levantar.  
  
Quando finalmente a arranjou dirigiu-se para o banheiro e arranjou-se calmamente, era sábado, não tinha pressa. Assim que chegou á sala comum a primeira pessoa que ele viu foi Aaron Anderson.  
  
Bem o moreno tinha parado com os seus enigmas, o que era sem dúvida alguma bom, afinal Draco não percebia nada das indirectas dele.  
  
- Bom dia Draco.  
  
- Olá Anderson.  
  
- Então como vai tudo? – Questionou o moreno com os olhos a brilhar.  
  
- Vai tudo muito bem.  
  
- Posso te dar um conselho?  
  
Draco olhou atentamente para o menino e passado segundos sorriu dizendo:  
  
- É claro, mas com uma condição. Não comeces com aquela treta de tu desencadeias-te o que se vai passar.  
  
- Não é isso, eu apenas te quero alertar para o facto de certas pessoas serem capazes de tudo para alcançar os seus objectivos.  
  
- Estás a referir-te a quem?  
  
- Pensa um pouco Draco, quem é que te quer à força toda?  
  
- Gray. Mas descansa ela não vai ser capaz de fazer nada.  
  
- Eu espero que tenhas razão – disse Aaron suspirando – E lembra-te o que desencadeaste ainda não passou.  
  
- Essa treta outra vez. Diz-me ao menos o que eu desencadeie.  
  
- O sofrimento de outra pessoa. É tudo o que te posso dizer agora. – Disse saindo da sala comum.  
  
"Mas ninguém sofre por mim. A única pessoa que sofria era Ginevra, mas nós estamos juntos e felizes, não vai acontecer nada. Eu não vou deixar que estraguem o que existe entre nós!"  
  
Com estes pensamentos Draco saiu da sala comum e dirigiu-se para o Salão Principal, os únicos pensamentos que tinha era que naquele dia fazia três meses que ele e Ginevra estavam juntos, e ele tinha que lhe dar algo especial, mas não sabia o quê!  
  
----- -----  
  
-Ginny, acorda!  
  
A ruiva rolou sobre a cama e colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.  
  
-É sábado, tenho sono...... – Disse sonolenta.  
  
-Ginny, vais perder a hora do pequeno-almoço.  
  
-Está bem, está bem ....  
  
Levantou-se e caminhou até á casa de banho. Tomou um banho rápido vestiu-se e desceu para a salão principal.  
  
Logo que entrou passou os seus olhos pela mesa dos Slytherin, só para ver o seu loiro com um pequeno sorriso a encara-la. A ruiva correspondeu ao sorriso dele e encaminhou-se para a sua mesa, sentando-se perto do trio maravilha.  
  
-Bom dia Ginny.  
  
-Bom dia.  
  
Começou a tomar o pequeno-almoço abstraindo-se completamente da realidade.  
  
"Pois é, faz hoje três meses que eu e o Draco estamos juntos. Sem duvida alguma os três meses mais felizes da minha vida" – Concluiu sorrindo para o nada.  
  
-O que foi Ginny? – Perguntou Hermione, que estava sentada á sua frente.  
  
-Ahn.... Hum .... Nada, não foi nada – Respondeu, voltando á realidade – Mas porquê a pergunta?  
  
-Estavas a rir para o nada – Disse Ron prontamente – Afinal qual é o motivo de toda essa felicidade? – Perguntou curioso.  
  
-Nada Ron, a vida apenas me corre bem.  
  
Ao dizer isto o correio matinal entrou pelo salão e uma pequena coruja pousou um bilhete na sua frente. Como instinto olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin, só para verificar que Draco já não estava lá. O bilhete dizia simplesmente:  
  
_"Junto á nossa árvore  
_  
_ Teu_  
  
_Draco"_  
  
Ginevra sorriu mais uma vez e levantando-se da mesa caminhou até aos jardins. Quando chegou á árvore distante de onde tinham visto os fogos de artifício Draco já lá estava. Estava sentado, encostado á árvore e com os braços atrás da cabeça, olhando para cima.  
  
Aproximou-se dele e assim que chegou á frente dele, o menino sorriu para ela. Era um sorriso tão belo, cheio de felicidade, e carinho.  
  
- Olá ruiva.  
  
- Olá meu louro.  
  
A menina sentou-se de lado entre as pernas dele, e ele abraçou-a carinhosamente.  
  
- O meu beijo matinal não veio hoje? – Questionou ele passado momentos.  
  
Ela sorriu e virou a face para ele. Aproximou seus lábios do dele e beijou- o carinhosamente.  
  
- Sabes que dia é hoje?  
  
- Hoje Draco....bem é dia....2 de Março.  
  
- Não perguntei o dia do mês Ginevra.  
  
- Então?  
  
- Ginevra tu...eu não pudeste....tu esqueceste....  
  
- É claro que não seu bobo, sei perfeitamente que fazemos 3 meses de namoro, apenas queria ver a tua reacção.  
  
- Oh claro, que bom, quando me quiseres desapontar avisa primeiro.  
  
- Ficarias desapontado se eu me esquecesse?  
  
- Claro né ruiva? Afinal três meses de namoro é óptimo.  
  
- Os três meses mais felizes da minha vida.  
  
Olharam um para o outro carinhosamente durante momentos, foi Draco que interrompeu o silêncio.  
  
- Eu não te comprei nada Ginevra!  
  
- Não importa, mas...eu tenho uma coisa a te dar.  
  
- O quê?! Não Ginevra, tu não devias....  
  
Ela pousou o dedo indicador nos lábios dele.  
  
- Deixa-me falar tudo primeiro. Tu és um namorado excelente, sendo sincera nunca imaginei que fosses assim. Draco tu surpreendeste-me, talvez pelo facto de me teres respeitado totalmente, eu pensava que tu começasses a avançar....mas tu não o fizeste. Isso mostrou que como tu disseste tu não me querias só para me levar para a cama....por isso eu acho, eu não acho eu tenho a certeza....Draco eu quero que esta noite seja inesquecível.  
  
O loiro olhava carinhosamente para a ruiva. Ouviu-a com atenção e admiração, não esperava que ela dissesse aquilo. Bem ela estava certa, ele nunca a havia forçando a nada, desejava que ela só fosse dele quando ela se sentisse segura e preparada. E pelos vistos esse dia chegou.  
  
- Ginevra....tu estás a dizer que....me queres?  
  
- Sim, eu quero ser tua! – Respondeu ela sussurrando e extremamente corada.  
  
Draco sorriu, sentia-se feliz....havia esperado três meses para ter a sua ruivinha por completo, mas tinha a certeza que aquela espera ia ser recompensada, fazer Ginny feliz era o que ele mais queria.  
  
- Então...fazemos assim. Hoje não jantas, há hora do jantar vais ter comigo á nossa sala, a sala das necessidades, eu terei tudo pronto para tornar esta noite inesquecível...para ambos.  
  
A menina sorriu e o namorado também. Ele pousou as mãos na face dela e aproximou os lábios dela dos seus unindo-os num beijo suave e delicado.  
  
Ginevra levantou-se sorrindo e disse-lhe:  
  
- Bem está na hora de ir, afinal tu tens que arranjar tudo, eu quero tudo maravilhoso.  
  
Ele levantou-se e manteve-se em frente dela.  
  
- Eu vou deixar tudo perfeito, vais ter uma óptima surpresa...tudo estará perfeito, afinal tudo o que faço é perfeito.  
  
- Convencido – disse ela beijando-o rapidamente e caminhando para o castelo de seguida.  
  
Draco ficou durante longos minutos no mesmo lugar, sorria sozinho, sentia- se feliz, na verdade ele achava que nunca havia estado tão feliz na vida...há muito tempo que desejava tê-la por completo, e finalmente chegou o dia em que ela desejava o mesmo que ele.  
  
Caminhou radiante para o castelo, pensando em como iria deixar a sala para a sua ruivinha. Queria tudo perfeito, Ginevra merecia, ela merecia que aquela noite fosse inesquecível e perfeita, ele próprio queria que aquela noite fosse inesquecível e perfeita.  
  
Dirigiu-se à cozinha de Hogwarts e pediu aos elfos vários tipos de comida, bebida, fruta e doces, Ginevra adorava doces.  
  
- Obrigado – agradeceu ele. "O quê?! Acabei de agradecer a uns elfos domésticos! Definitivamente Draco Malfoy não és mais o mesmo!" – pensou ele sorrindo quando caminhava para a sala.  
  
Assim que lá chegou a primeira coisa em que pensou foi numa mesa. Uma mesa de dois lugares, meteu a comida em cima dela.  
  
De seguida pensou noutra onde meteu a fruta, a bebida e os doces.  
  
Bem as mesas estavam postas, agora faltava o resto. Olhou em redor, tinha que dar cor aquela sala. Mas que cor escolher?! Verde?! Não, Ginevra não gostava muito de verde!

Vermelho?! Definitivamente não, ele odiava vermelho.

Azul – claro?! Lógico que sim, afinal ela gostava daquela cor, o vestido que usara no baile de Natal era azul, estava decidido seria azul.  
  
Assim que abriu os olhos viu que a sala encontrava-se toda azul, estava perfeita. Mas mesmo assim não estava como ele queria. Olhou para o fundo da sala e pensou numa cama, uma cama grande, com colcha azul, para condizer com as paredes, o colchão fofinho e imensas almofadas.  
  
De seguida decidiu que a iluminação seria proveniente de velas, aromáticas de preferência, e no segundo seguinte a sala estava cheia de velas com um cheiro suave a rosas.  
  
O loiro suspirou, estava perfeito....agora só faltava esperar pela sua linda ruivinha.  
  
Enquanto isso Ginny olhava para o seu armário. Sentia o coração aos pulos, encontrava-se nervosa, mas acima de tudo ansiosa. Ela confiava em Draco, sabia que ele não faria nada que a fosse magoar, e por isso era mais fácil acalmar os nervos, mas extremamente difícil acalmar a ansiedade.  
  
Decidia que roupa vestir, não queria nada muito vistoso, mas nada muito normal. Queria um toque suave e delicado. E finalmente decidiu-se.  
  
Usaria uma saia até ao meio da perna de cor azul escura, com uma camisa branca. Assim que se olhou ao espelho sorriu, era mesmo assim que ela queria, simples e suave, mas diferente do habitual. Não prendeu o cabelo, Draco preferia-o solto. Perfumou-se suavemente e meteu um brilho suave nos lábios. Quando olhou para o relógio assustou-se, era quase hora de jantar.  
  
Saiu do quarto devagar, mas sentindo o coração batendo cada vez mais rápido. Para sua felicidade não encontrou ninguém na sala comum, já deviam todos de estar no Salão Principal prontos a jantar.  
  
Caminhou para a sala das necessidades, e assim que lá chegou viu o namorado. Ele estava mais belo que o normal, coisa que ela nunca pensou ser possível. Ele usava uma calça preta, e uma camisa branca, seu cabelo encontrava-se húmido, e tinha um belo sorriso nos lábios.  
  
Aproximou-se dele sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais forte.  
  
- Olá Ginevra. – Cumprimentou o menino beijando-a de leve. – Nervosa?  
  
- Não – respondeu ela, o que o fez sorrir, ele sabia que ela mentia.  
  
Draco abriu a porta da sala e deixou a ruiva passar primeiro. Ginny ficou admirada com a perfeição de tudo, estava tudo magnífico, ela sabia que ele tinha um óptimo gosto, mas nunca imaginou ser tanto.  
  
- Gostas-te? – Questionou ele pousando o queixo no ombro dela, e abraçando- a delicadamente por trás.  
  
- Muito.  
  
- Vamos comer?  
  
- Sim.  
  
Dirigiram-se para a mesa, e Draco puxou a cadeira para a menina se sentar, o que a fez sorrir. Começaram a comer silenciosamente. Ginevra aproximou as pernas das do namorado, e entrelaçaram-nas.  
  
O loiro olhou demoradamente para a menina, como ela era bela, seu sorriso sincero, seu olhar inocente, ela era ainda uma menina, a menina que ele conhecera, podia ter crescido, mas nunca havia perdido sua inocência e pureza.  
  
Era isso que Draco mais amava nela, o facto de ela nunca se ter deixado corrompido como todas as outras que ele conhecia, ela era especial e ele sabia disso, por momentos sentiu-se nojento. Ele Draco Malfoy iria tocar naquele anjo como nunca ninguém havia tocado, ele iria retirar-lhe a pureza e a inocência.  
  
- Draco! – Chamou a menina vendo-o com o olhar perdido.  
  
- Sim amor?  
  
- No que pensavas?  
  
- Que vou ser o pior ser da terra, por tocar em algo tão belo e puro como tu.  
  
Ginevra olhou para ele de boca aberta, ele só podia estar brincando, só podia. Mas o olhar dele era sério, ele não estava a brincar.  
  
- Draco meu amor, o que estás tu para aí a dizer? – Perguntou ela levantando-se e sentando-se no colo dele.  
  
- Que tu és tão pura e inocente que até pareces um anjo, e eu vou-te profanar.  
  
Ginny sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos, como ele podia dizer algo assim, ela não era um anjo, e ele não a ia profanar, pois ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, será que ele não percebia.  
  
- Draco tu não me vais profanar. Eu amo-te, e eu quero ser tua. – Disse ela num sussurro.  
  
O loiro passou os braços em volta da cintura dela e beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente, não querendo magoá-la ou ser mal interpretado.  
  
Ginny passou as mãos por trás do pescoço dele, e despenteou-lhe os cabelos facilmente. O loiro levantou-se com a namorada nos braços e caminhou calmamente até á cama.  
  
Deitou-a delicadamente e jogou seu peso devagar para cima do corpo dela. Sentiu a menina a tremer com o contacto, mas ele havia ido longe de mais para conseguir parar naquele momento.  
  
Suas mãos dirigiram-se para os botões da blusa dela e começou a abri-los devagar, nunca desgrudando os lábios dos dela. Podia sentir as mãos dela a dirigirem-se timidamente para a camisa dele.  
  
O toque dela era tão suave e tão quente. Quando o loiro finalmente abriu os botões todos ele olhou para o corpo da menina e sorriu, ela era tão bela e só dele, de mais ninguém.  
  
Sentiu a ruiva a tirar-lhe a camisa e a passar com as unhas ao de leve pelo seu peito. Ginny seguia seus instintos, não sabia o que fazer, mas não queria ficar parada, e seus instintos mandavam-na arranha-lo suavemente. O que sem duvida era o certo, pois ela sentiu o menino a se arrepiar com o contacto.  
  
Os lábios de Draco dirigiram-se para o pescoço alvo da menina e sua mãos para o fecho da saia abrindo-o devagar. Tinha tempo, por muito que desejasse aquela ruivinha, ele era calmo e o mais romântico possível.  
  
Assim que conseguiu livrar-se da saia levou as mãos até ao soutien da menina tirando-o de seguida.  
  
Ergueu seu corpo e olhou para a menina, ela estava muito vermelha, e ele sorriu. Sentiu as mãos dela no seu cinto e sorriu ainda mais perante a ousadia da menina. Ajudou-a a retirar as calças, e de seguida deitou-se novamente em cima dela, agora só com duas peças de roupa impedindo o total contacto dos corpos.  
  
Os lábios de ambos procuravam-se como nunca, e eles beijavam-se ardentemente afastando-se apenas para recuperar os fôlego.  
  
As mãos de Draco percorriam o corpo dela devagar e finalmente chegaram ao quadril dela e ele retirou a única pessoa que ainda existia no corpo dela. Sentiu a menina tremer, e por isso disse-lhe ao ouvido:  
  
- Tem calma amor, vai tudo correr bem, eu prometo.  
  
- Eu confio em ti.  
  
O loiro retirou sua própria roupa interior, apontou a varinha para si e proferiu o feitiço de protecção, olhando dentro dos olhos da namorada. Ela estava assustada ele podia ver, mas também desejosa.  
  
Deitou-se devagar e começou a beijá-la devagar. As mãos dele afastaram delicadamente as pernas dela, e ela tremeu no momento em que sentiu as pernas dele a deslizarem suavemente pelas suas.  
  
Ginny fechou os olhos no momento em que o sentiu fazer parte dela, e no momento seguinte ambos sentiam sensações nunca antes sentidas, ambos se entregaram ao prazer que o corpo do outro proporcionava e não se preocuparam com absolutamente mais nada.  
  
Minutos depois Draco deitava-se ao lado da menina com um sorriso nos lábios. A menina aninhou-se nos braços dele também com um sorriso.  
  
- Eu amo-te Ginevra.  
  
- Eu também te amo Draco.  
  
Ele abraçou-a carinhosamente a adormeceram de seguida.  
  
Quando a menina acordou era quase de manhã. Olhou para o amado a dormir ao seu lado.  
  
- Draco – chamou ela suavemente.  
  
- Sim? – Questionou ele ainda de olhos fechados.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir. Hoje é Domingo e não quero que ninguém dê pela minha falta, eu acho melhor ir.  
  
O loiro abriu os olhos e olhou para ela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.  
  
- Sabes eu disse-te que esta noite seria inesquecível, e será mesmo.  
  
- Eu também nunca esquecerei a noite em que me entreguei a ti pela primeira vez.  
  
- Mas não última.  
  
Ela riu e levantou-se da cama começando a vestir-se, ele seguiu-lhe o exemplo.  
  
- Acho melhor eu sair primeiro. – Disse ela beijando-o demoradamente e saindo de seguida.  
  
Ginny caminhou pelo corredor depressa, não notando que havia sido vista.  
  
"Hum interessante a Weasley! Com quem será que ela esteve?!" – pensava o vulto que se encontrava na escuridão.  
  
Olhou para a porta e passado minutos viu um loiro platinado a sair da sala.  
  
"Meu Merlin é Draco! Então o Sr. Malfoy anda com a Sra. Weasley! Que maravilha!" – pensou o vulto sorrindo vitoriosamente.  
  
Fim do 12º capitulo  
  
**N/A:** Mais um capitulo...viram como nos actualizamos depressa....é só vocês mandarem reviews...pois é...e então vocês pediram uma action D/G mais intensa...bem nos sabemos que a acção não foi muito forte...foi bastante fraquinha, mas nós achamos que era melhor assim...afinal Ginny é doce e isso tudo...por isso achámos que ficava melhor assim...vocês gostaram?  
  
Bem aqui vêm os agradecimentos....os 10 agradecimentos:  
  
**Liliana**: bem estamos muito lisonjeadas pelo facto de esta ser a tua fic favorita....nem sabes como gostamos de saber isso, é bom agradar às leitoras...e sim nos continuamos a actualizar....jinhos  
  
**Selene Malfoy**: o facto de sabermos que tas a gostar já é bom...não é necessário mais nada...jinhos...  
  
**Ana**: bem e então o que imaginaste era isto? Bem esperamos que tenhas gostado do saudades do Aaron priminha...bem ele apareceu viste?! Não sei se vais ler este capitulo hoje...não sei se já foste de ferias...mas pronto prima, eu sei que quando vieres vais ler....jinhos!  
  
**Mki:** empolgadíssima, mas que bom....é maravilhoso saber que lendo...jinhos!  
  
**Kirina-Li**: bem será que vai mesmo acontecer algo com eles?! HUM....Não dizemos...vais ter que continuar a ler...jinhos...  
  
**Lullaby Night:** obrigado por gostares a gostar da fic...muito agradecidas....jinhos  
  
**Ana Luthor**: pois nada como uma boa acção D/G...é o capitulo passado foi um dos melhores....bem NC ao certo não foi....pois foi fraquinha...mas foi....bem não é no cap. 13....na verdade é no 15...mas bem se calhar as coisas mudaram...e provavelmente só no capítulo 16....desculpa....jinhos  
  
**Miaka**: pronto nos esperamos que tenhas gostado....jinhos  
  
**Milinha**: é esperamos que continues a acompanhar a fic...esperamos muito...jinhos...e continua a comentar...  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: bem esse elogios deixam-nos encabuladas....mas ainda bem que estás a gostar....é claro que não atrapalhas pedindo o capitulo...nós mandamos não te preocupes....jinhos...  
  
Pois é pessoal mais um capitulo...e o próximo vira rápido...SE...vocês comentarem...bem se vocês não sabem vamos meter as instruções da fic da KIKA "Cartas para ninguém" (momento de publicidade, em que eu RUTE digo...LEIAM a fic dela, é 10....leiam mesmo...) ...aqui vão as instruções de como deixar um review...  
  
1- Descer o cursor do rato até ao final da página – Nota: Cuidado para não perder de vista as instruções;

2-Premir (suavemente) o pequeno botão roxo com a inscrição "Go";

3-No espaço em branco escrever uma mensagem (simpática ou não) para estas escritoras (de preferência, sobre esta fic.....);

4-Carregar no botão que indica "Submit review"; Bem aqui está...é só seguir as instruções...e bem façam estas duas escritoras felizes....  
  
Jinhos...FOMOS!!!


	14. O terceiro elemento

**O terceiro elemento**  
  
Quando Ginny chegou ao seu dormitório todas as suas companheiras de quarto ainda dormiam.  
  
"Ainda bem! Não me apetecia dar explicações a ninguém." – Pensava a ruiva sentando-se na sua cama. Sorriu relembrando a noite que havia passado com o amado.  
  
Havia sido maravilhosa, e ela sabia que nunca se esqueceria, Draco havia sido delicado, carinhoso e tinha-a feito muito feliz.  
  
Deitou-se na cama com um sorriso nos lábios e acabou por adormecer.  
  
Nessa mesma altura um menino loiro também se deitava todo feliz da vida. Nunca ele havia sonhado sentir-se assim por uma menina. Ginny não havia sido a primeira, nada disso, mas ela era especial, e Draco sabia que depois daquela noite ele não se contentaria com mais nenhuma menina, seria sempre a sua ruiva.  
  
Quando a ruiva acordou ninguém estava no dormitório, era só ela e...uma coruja.  
  
"Uma coruja a esta hora da manha...estranho!"  
  
Mesmo achando estranho ela levantou-se e dirigiu-se à coruja, e retirou o envelope.  
  
Assim que o abriu sorriu....era uma mensagem de Draco.  
  
_"Oi amor....olha estive pensando...que tal nos encontrarmos ao pé do lago logo depois do pequeno-almoço?!  
  
Beijos Draco!"_  
  
A menina olhou para o relógio, era hora de pequeno-almoço, bem o melhor a fazer era vestir-se e ir encontrar-se logo com o namorado.  
  
Caminhou até á zona explícita no bilhete para se encontrar com Draco, mas o loiro ainda não estava lá. Estranhou a situação, normalmente Draco sempre chegava primeiro que ela. Sentou-se encostada á árvore e envolveu as pernas com os braços encostando a cabeça aos joelhos.  
  
Ouviu passos na sua direcção, certamente que seria o loiro. Ergueu a cabeça e ao  
  
faze-lo apanhou uma surpresa.  
  
-Gray?  
  
-Sim Weasley. Então á espera do namoradinho?  
  
-Não sei do que falas.  
  
-Não? O nome Draco Malfoy diz-te alguma coisa?  
  
-Deveria?  
  
-Não finjas Weasley, sei muito bem o que houve entre vocês dois.  
  
-"ptimo para ti, agora vais-te embora?  
  
-Oh, claro. Mas antes de ir tenho de te dizer algo, o Draco, bem ele não vem.  
  
-Não?  
  
-Claro que não Weasley. Ele já teve tudo o que queria de ti ou achas mesmo que  
  
aquela noite foi algo de especial para ele? Oh! Achavas? Que querida .... Enfim,  
  
ele fartou-se de ti, algo que não me surpreende, afinal ele conseguiu tudo o que  
  
queria.  
  
Ginevra ficava cada vez mais vermelha mas ainda assim mantinha-se em silêncio.  
  
-Desde quando é que tu... que tu sabias? – Perguntou nervosa.  
  
-Desde sempre Weasley.... Digamos que enquanto tu te fazias de difícil eu  
  
consolava o Draco, tu entendes-me, não? – Perguntou cinicamente.  
  
-Não... Não, o Draco, ele não seria capaz....  
  
-Oh, tu não sabes do que ele é capaz.... Enquanto tu te negavas a ele, eu, bem eu  
  
passava noites inteiras com ele, e convenhamos, noites essas bastante animadas.  
  
Ginny ergueu a mão para atingir a face de Mila mas algo a deteve.  
  
-Tu não eras capaz de me magoar – Disse num tom de voz cínico olhando-a – Não  
  
eras capaz de magoar uma mulher grávida, eras? – Perguntou passando as mãos pelo ventre.  
  
Ginevra parou por uns segundos, tentando digerir aquela informação repentina.  
  
"Grávida?!?!" – O seu cérebro gritou.  
  
-Como assim grávida? – Perguntou confusa.  
  
-Weasley, Weasley, será que é preciso explicar de onde vêem os bebés? Quer  
  
dizer, tu sabes, não sabes? – Perguntou cada vez mais cínica – Não é preciso  
  
explicar então... Sabes o Draco é muito impulsivo, e numa das noites.... Bem, não  
  
tivemos tempo para precauções, se é que me entendes....  
  
A raiva cresceu dentro do peito da ruiva, dando-lhe ainda mais vontade de bater  
  
na cara da Mila.  
  
"Não, eu não acredito... não pode ser, o Draco não me faria isto.... Não a mim..."  
  
-Bem, por esta altura deves estar a pensar "Oh! O Draco não faria isto.... Ele  
  
tão carinhoso e paciente..." – Disse numa voz esganiçada – Acorda Weasley! Tu não foste nada para ele, nem serás. És só mais uma tonta numa das suas intermináveis listas de conquistas... Mais uma que ele levou para a cama e que agora deixou ...  
  
Encara a realidade, lá porque aguentaste mais uns tempos que as outras não  
  
significa nada ..... Afinal quem no seu estado perfeito escolheria a virgenzinha  
  
dos Gryffindor enquanto me poderia ter a mim?  
  
Ginny ia falar mas foi impedida por Mila.  
  
-E para além disso tudo agora ele tem mais um motivo – Passou novamente as mãos pelo ventre – Ele é o pai do meu filho.  
  
-Eu... eu não acredito em ti! – Gritou nervosa, completamente vermelha.  
  
Mila riu, uma gargalhada fria.  
  
-Eu já te disse e volto a dizer, acorda Weasley! Agora que fostes para a cama  
  
com ele já não serves para mais nada.  
  
Ginny impediu as lágrimas de escorrerem pela sua face, e antes que a morena  
  
tornasse a falar ela correu em direcção ao castelo.  
  
Quando Draco acordou naquela manhã sentia-se extremamente feliz, e não via a hora em que se encontraria com a sua ruivinha.  
  
Vestiu-se calmamente e quando chegou ao Salão Principal procurou Ginny com o olhar mas não a encontrou.  
  
"Bem...ainda deve de estar a dormir!" – pensou sorrindo sozinho e sentando-se.  
  
Comeu calmamente e quando se levantou levou um susto pois não esperava por Aaron atrás de si.  
  
- Draco, tenho uma coisa a dizer-te.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Lembraste de te ter dito que há pessoas que fazem de tudo para alcançar os seus objectivos?  
  
- Sim lembro....queres dizer que....o que a Gray fez?  
  
- Calma, Draco eu acho melhor ires falar com Ginny...ela é capaz de...hã...de estar com uma ideia absurda na cabeça.  
  
- Se a Gray fez algo eu juro....que dou cabo dela! – Disse o loiro quase explodindo de raiva.  
  
- Vai falar com ela.  
  
Draco saiu do salão pisando duro, se aquela cobra ignorante se atreveu a contar à sua ruivinha mentiras a seu respeito ela iria pagar muito caro. Ninguém se devia meter com um Malfoy, e muito menos estragar o que um Malfoy conseguiu.  
  
O loiro caminhou pelos corredores, mas de repente parou, ele não sabia onde a sua ruiva estava. Ficou parado no mesmo lugar até que viu uns cabelos vermelhos um pouco á sua frente.  
  
Assim que Ginny entrou no Castelo sentiu o coração apertado. Ele havia enganado, e ela havia acreditado. Sentia-se mal, havia sido usada como um brinquedo....devia de ter desconfiado dele, de todo o carinho que ele demonstrava....mas não o fez porquê?! Porque o amava, e muito.  
  
As lágrimas escorriam pela sua face cada vez com mais rapidez, ela sabia que nunca na vida tinha sofrido tanto, e nunca chorar por ninguém como chorava por ele.  
  
E o pior de tudo, o pior de ter sido enganada, é que ele ia ser pai, e mesmo assim levou-a para onde queria....para a cama. Ginny podia sentir-se usada e suja, mas não se arrependia da noite passada. Apenas se arrependia de ter acreditado nele, nas palavras dele, nos gestos dele.  
  
Caminhava infelicíssima, quando sentiu uma mão a envolver o seu pulso, e a puxa-la para dentro de uma sala vazia.  
  
Era ele, ela sabia e não precisava de se virar, o toque frio dele era inconfundível.  
  
- Ginevra tu estás bem? È claro que não estás bem, o que se passou? Porque  
  
choras?  
  
A ruiva tentava a todo o custo acalmar-se mas simplesmente não dava, cada  
  
palavra dele parecia machuca-la ainda mais.  
  
Draco avançou para ela, para a abraçar, mas ela esquivou-se.  
  
-Ginevra, fala comigo – Pediu – Conta-me o que se passa.  
  
Ela encarou-o, com um olhar magoado, triste. Ainda chorava, mas a frequência  
  
das lágrimas ia diminuindo gradualmente.  
  
-Não Draco – Começou numa calma surpreendente – Eu vou-te contar o que se  
  
passou, não o que se passa. O que se passou foi que eu fui uma burra, isso, uma  
  
burra.  
  
Draco abriu a boca para falar.  
  
-Não digas nada, deixa-me continuar. Eu fui uma burra por ter acreditado em ti.  
  
Mas como sempre a ingénua Ginevra Weasley tinha de acreditar nas pessoas e como sempre tinha de dar problema. Como é que eu pude ser tão idiota?!?! Eu fui logo confiar em ti, que já me tinhas feito sofrer outra vez.  
  
-Mas....  
  
-Sem mas! – Disse exaltada – Desta vez não vou cair em desculpas ou juras de  
  
amor!  
  
-Ginevra...  
  
-Weasley, para ti é Weasley, como nunca devia ter deixado de ser! Eu odeio-te!  
  
Odeio-te por tudo o que me fizeste passar. Mesmo depois de eu ter dito que te  
  
amava, depois de me ter entregue a ti!  
  
-Gi...  
  
-Weasley! – Gritou, muito vermelha – E eu nunca mais te quero ver, nunca mais!  
  
Porque eu odeio-te! E nada, nada que possas dizer ou fazer vai mudar a minha  
  
maneira de pensar!  
  
Draco aproximou-se dela e pegou-a pelos pulsos.  
  
-Ginevra, ouve-me, se me contares o que se passou talvez eu consiga entender,  
  
perceber o que aconteceu....  
  
-Deixa-me! – Draco imediatamente soltou os pulsos dela – Não quero que me  
  
dirijas a palavra! Nunca mais!  
  
- Ginevra ouve eu...não faço ideia do que falas.  
  
- Tu sabes muito bem do que falo....por isso some da minha vida...deixa-me em paz Malfoy...e nunca, nunca mais voltes.  
  
Dizendo isto Ginny saiu da sala batendo a porta, deixando um loiro extremamente confuso e irritado para trás.  
  
Ginevra correu até ao seu quarto, não queria ver ninguém, não queria falar com ninguém, apenas queria estar sozinha. Deitou-se na cama agarrada à almofada, e tentou fazer com que as lágrimas parassem, mas era impossível, ela sentia o coração desfeito, o orgulho ferido, e uma dor imensa na garganta.  
  
A menina passou a mão na garganta, não percebia o porquê a dor, havia aparecido de repente. Começou a tossir, a tossir, tossia cada vez, estava vermelha por causa da força que fazia, e a garganta arranhava e doía.  
  
Levantou-se e caminhou até à sala comum. Assim que lá chegou tentou chamar alguém, mas nenhum som saia, apenas tossia. Agarrou-se à parede e sentiu as pernas a falharem, teria caído no chão se Harry Potter não a tivesse amparado.  
  
- Ginny o que foi?  
  
A menina continuava a tossir, era uma tosse profunda, e começava a doer-lhe o peito.  
  
- Vamos até à Ala Hospitalar – disse o moreno pegando na menina ao colo.  
  
Assim que chegaram ao pé da Madame Pomfrey esta mandou meter a ruiva na cama, deu-lhe um xarope que devia de acalmar a tosse, mas ele não o fez, muito pelo contrário a tosse era cada vez mais.  
  
- Calma Ginny, calma – dizia a enfermeira passando uma toalha na testa suada dela.  
  
- Madame Pomfrey o que ela tem? – Perguntou Harry.  
  
- Eu não sei....isto não é normal....eu não sei mesmo o que ela tem.  
  
Ambos olharam para a ruiva, agora deitada na cama, ela estava pálida, e com um olhar distante e triste.  
  
"O que se passa comigo?! O que vai ser de mim sem ele?!" – pensava a ruiva assustada.  
  
Fim do 13º capitulo  
  
**N/A:** Pois é o romance acabou....acabou o mel todo...na verdade eu (RUTE) estava farta disso...e sim fui eu que tive a ideia de eles ou melhor de ela terminar o namoro....afinal a nossa "querida" Mila não iria desistir tão facilmente.  
  
Sabem deu-me um grande prazer escrever este capitulo, afinal eu fiquei farta de amor no capitulo passado, adorei escrever este – RUTE....  
  
Pois eu adorei armar-me em sádica neste capitulo, pois apesar de ter sido ideia da Rute eles acabarem fui eu que escrevi essa parte....e foi muito divertido fazer a ruiva sofrer....- KIKA  
  
É nós somos estranhas mesmo, mas ambas estávamos fartas de tanto amor, e tudo estava perfeito de mais, tínhamos que estragar....e qual a melhor altura para se estragar um romance quando ele está no seu auge?! Bem primeiro aqui vão os agradecimentos, apesar de terem sido S" 6 comentários, o que faz com que nos estejamos muito tristes com vocês, mas prontos apesar de tudo o que possa parecer nós somos umas almas caridosas, e revolvemos actualizar.  
  
**Selene Malfoy**: pois uns tapas na Mila. Ora axo que neste capítulo é que tu desejaste dar MESMO uns tapas na Mila, ou terá sido em nós?! Bem esperamos a tua resposta...jinhos!  
  
**Kirina-Li**: todo mundo troce para que Draco e Ginny sejam felizes, mas será que eles serão mesmo felizes?! E o Aaron é um personagem muito bom, ele só agoira como dizes para bem dos outros, se reparares ele não agoira, ele avisa....bem será que também adoraste este capítulo? Jinhos  
  
**Anna Christie**: muito obrigado pelos elogios, é bom saber que tas comentando....jinhos!  
  
**Dark Angel Malfoy**: pois foi a Gray mesmo, e bem tu tens razão está nas nossa mãos o passado, presente e futuro deles...portanto esperamos pelo teu comentário para tu saberes o que o futuro lhes reserva....jinhos...  
  
**Mki**: pois nos também queremos um gatinho assim carinhoso...bem quem viu eles sair da sala foi a Mila.....e ela fez das suas....o que axaste? Jinhos  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: bem já viste o que inventamos....fomos más mesmo não fomos? E quanto a eles sofrerem...bem não podemos prometer nada....bem esperamos pelo teu comentário....jinhos!  
  
Pois bem acabaram os comentários....e agora aparece aquela parte em que nos pedimos REVIEWS!!! Vá pessoal não custa nada, e nós merecemos....afinal actualizamos rápido...vá comentários, pois sem comentários o próximo capitulo só virá quando nos apetecer, o que será daqui a MUITO, mas MUITO tempo...e vocês não querem isso, ou querem?! Pois provavelmente sim, mas vão ficar sem saber o que se vai passar, portanto façam esse favorzinho grande a estas duas escritoras carentes e pessoal. JINHOS...FOMOS!!! 


	15. A cicatriz

**A cicatriz**

Draco acabava de entrar no seu quarto, estava fulo....não sabia se consigo, se com a Gray, se com Ginevra.

Como ela poderia fazer aquilo...acabar o namoro...ele não entendia...porque ela não o deixara saber o que se passava. Ele havia sido paciente, carinhoso, amoroso, havia-se declarado, havia lutado pelo amor dela, e ela pura e simplesmente tinha ignorado tudo aquilo. Ela não confiou nele, e era isso que o magoava.

Ginny havia acreditado numa pessoa que nem conhecia...em vez de confiar nele?! Ninguém desconfiava de Draco Malfoy....e muito menos ela, visto não ter razões para isso.

Mas aquilo não ia ficar assim. Primeiro ia falar com Mila....ela iria ouvir e das boas, e depois iria mostrar à ruiva, que se ela não confiava nele, ele também não iria "correr" atrás dela feito cachorro abandonado.

Saiu do quarto batendo a porta e desceu para a sala comum, onde encontrou rapidamente quem procurava.

Aproximou-se da menina e puxou-a pelo braço até ao quarto, não se importando com o facto de ela dizer que ele a estava a magoar. Assim que entrou o quarto ele fechou a porta e "atirou" a menina para o chão.

- Ora muito bem...agora Gray vais-me dizer o que foste dizer a Ginevra! – Ordenou ele com muita raiva no olhar.

- Eu Draco?! Eu não lhe disse nada......

- Á não?! Então porque ela acabou comigo?

- Ora provavelmente não te amava – disse ela pondo-se de pé e aproximando-se dele – Se calhar só andou a gozar com a tua cara.

- Ela nunca faria isso. Eu tenho a certeza que foste tu sua....sua desprezável que lhe foste dizer uma mentira qualquer a meu respeito.

- Eu já disse meu querido, eu não lhe disse....e também te disse que tu serás meu.

Draco gargalhou, era uma gargalhada fria, uma gargalhada como há muito tempo não dava.

- Eu NUNCA serei teu...eu nunca fui, não sou, nem vou ser....entendido sua lambisgóia nojenta?

- Lam...lambisgóia?

- Sim...lambisgóia...é isso que tu és....agora FORA daqui! Não quero voltar a ver-te perto de mim mais nenhuma vez.

- Mas....

-FORA! – Gritou Draco pegando no barco dela e atirando-a para fora do quarto – E NUNCA MAIS VOLTES! – Voltou a gritar antes de fechar a porta na cara da morena.

O loiro encaminhou-se para a sua cama e deixou-se cair. Afundou a cara na almofada e fechou os olhos. Queria dormir, e depois quando acordasse veria que aquilo tinha sido só um pesadelo, e que ele continuava com a sua ruiva. Mas ele sabia que isso não ia acontecer, ele não a tinha mais, e desta vez por culpa dela, não dele, mas sim dela.

Ficou longos minutos deitado até que tomou uma decisão. Não ia correr atrás dela, não iria tentar perceber o que acontecera, ela não lhe havia dito, ele também não iria perguntar, não mais.

Levantou-se e saiu decidido do quarto, estava na hora de voltar a ser o Malfoy de sempre, aquele que magoava e nunca saia magoado.

- Draco. – Chamou uma voz por trás dele.

O loiro virou-se calmamente e olhou para o moreno á sua frente com um olhar frio.

- O que foi Anderson?

- Tu...o que vais fazer?

- Eu?! Nada.

- Em relação a Ginevra?

- Já disse nada.

- Mas...

- Mas o quê?! Ela não me contou o que se havia passado, se tivesse contado eu teria esclarecido tudo, ela não confiou em mim, foi confiar numa pessoa quem nem conhece. Eu não vou andar atrás dela, sabes que mais, se ela não confiou em mim é porque nem gostava assim tanto de mim. Eu mudei...por ela, e o que recebi em troca?! NADA. Pois está na hora de voltar a ser quem era....

- Ela está na Ala Hospitalar.

Por um momento Draco sentiu-se preocupado, e teve vontade de ir ter com ela, mas foi por um mísero momento, pois ele disse:

- E eu ralado...por mim ela até pode morrer.

- Tu falas da boca para fora.

- Quem pensas que és para dizeres o que eu sinto?

- Eu sei que a amas....e isso chega-vos.

- Não foi o que pareceu....eu disse que a amava e ela confiou noutra....ora faz-me um favor, deixa-me em paz....e nunca mais venhas falar comigo sobre aquela Weasley, ouviste bem?

- Como queiras. Mas depois não digas que eu te avisei.

O moreno afastou-se deixando Draco sozinho. Ele sentia-se confuso, abandonado e culpado. Será que ele devia de ir ter com ela?! Não, é claro que não. Afinal fora ela mesma que disse que nunca mais o que queria ver, pois desta vez ele iria fazer o que ela desejava.

Saiu da sala comum e caminhou sem rumo, não olhava para as pessoas apenas pensava, nela. Mas que estúpido, porque pensava nela?! Porque a amava....mas ela não merecia nada dele, nem sua amizade quanto mais seu amor.

Estava na hora de a tirar da cabeça, e qual era a melhor maneira de tirar uma menina da cabeça? Ficando com outra.

O loiro começou a fazer uma lista mental de todas as meninas que conhecia, e descartava todas, cada uma por um motivo diferente, ou por ser esquelética, ou gorda, ou feia, ou ter namorado, todas elas tinham um defeito qualquer, todas.

Entrou na sala das necessidades, diferente da última noite. Apenas tinha uma cadeira, um tapete felpudo no chão, e uma mesa. Sentou-se na cadeira com as mãos nas pernas, e algo lhe chamou à atenção......a cicatriz, estava mais pequena.

"Mas que raio! Porque está assim?!"

Mas ele não sabia, apenas sabia que ela estava mais pequena.

-----------

Ginevra acordara de madrugada, sentia-se mal, muito mal. Seu peito doía, tinha muita dificuldade em respirar, ela não sabia o que se passava, ninguém sabia, e já estava assim há 3 dias....desde que acabara com Draco.

Levantou-se sem fazer barulho e dirigiu-se para o banheiro, assim que lá chegou olhou-se ao espelho, estava horrível. Seu cabelo estava baço, não tinha o brilho normal, sua pele seca e estava muito pálida, até as sardas pareciam ter desaparecido.

Agarrou-se ao lavatório e fez força para não chorar, mas não conseguiu as lágrimas começaram a rolar pela sua face mesmo que ela as tentasse impedir. Não sabia ao certo porque chorava, se por lhe doer o peito e mal conseguir respirar, se por não o ter mais.

Tentava não se culpar pelo fim do namoro, mas não conseguia....se ela não tivesse agido de cabeça quente tudo teria sido diferente, pois ele poderia se defender, mas ela não deixou, se tivesse deixado talvez eles estivessem juntos, talvez! Mas não passava de um talvez, ela não sabia, não sabia mais nada. Sentia-se perdida como nunca na vida.

E lá voltou a dor na garganta, era uma dor irritante, como se ela arranha-se, e mais uma vez a menina começou a tossir, a tosse era bastante funda.

Ela tossia desesperadamente, e cada tossidela era mais forte e funda que a anterior. A menina levou a mão à boca na tentativa de abafar o som, mas assim que o fez sentiu algo húmido na mão.

Olhou para a mão e viu....sangue. Ela estava a tossir sangue!

Tentou de todas as maneiras parar de tossir, mas não conseguia, a tosse continuava, e quanto mais tossia mais sangue expelia.

Quando finalmente a tosse parou a ruiva sentia na boca um sabor amargo, o sabor do sangue. Limpou-se e decidiu voltar para a cama.

"O que está a acontecer comigo?! Eu nunca fui doente, porquê?!" – eram as perguntas que a menina fazia a si mesma enquanto caminhava para a cama.

Mas de repente tudo ficou escuro e Ginevra não viu mais nada à frente....apenas escuridão. Ficou amedrontada, e ainda não tinha se refeito do choque quando seu coração começou a doer, e era uma dor insuportável, tão insuportável que a ruiva não conseguiu conter um grito antes de cair de joelhos no chão.

Seu coração doía, sua cabeça latejava, e sua visão estava a começar a voltar, mas ainda via tudo enevoado. Começou a chorar incontrolavelmente com a mão no peito.

Madame Pomfrey acordou com o grito da menina, e conseguiu levá-la para a cama.

Deu-lhe um remédio para adormecer, pois não tinha nenhum que lhe fizesse passar as dores, só mesmo o sono a acalmava. E finalmente a ruiva adormeceu.

-----------

Draco caminhava pelos corredores e seus pensamentos estavam na mesma ruiva de sempre. Ele havia tentado de todas as maneiras possíveis e imaginarias não pensar nela, mas não conseguia.

E depois havia algo que o preocupava, Aaron havia-lhe dito que ela estava na Ala Hospitalar, e ele nunca mais a vira...será que ela ainda lá estava?! Já tinham passado 4 dias.

Mal chegou á porta da sala da aula de poções, visto Snape não ter aparecido ainda, encontrou o trio maravilha, mas naquele dia eles encontravam-se todos com um semblante preocupado. O loiro encostou-se na parede ao pé deles de modo a ouvir a conversa.

- Eu estou muito preocupada com Ginny, ela não melhora, e Madame Pomfrey não sabe o que ela tem. – Disse Hermione.

- É, ela está mesmo mal...não dorme direito, não respira bem, e até já tossiu sangue.

Ao ouvir as palavras do Potter, Draco sentiu o coração apertado. Ela estava mesmo mal...mas porquê?!

Não sabia a resposta, mas tinha que a descobrir. Nem pensou duas vezes, afastou-se do trio maravilha e da sala de aula, estava decidido não ia à aula....ia ter com ela.

Estava a chegar à Ala Hospitalar quando estacou, e se ela o manda-se embora?! Ele não estava com disposição nenhuma de ser humilhado....não outra vez.

Manteve-se parado na porta, até ouvir um grito feminino, bastante familiar vindo de dentro.

Entrou sem pensar mais e encontrou a ruiva no chão. Ela estava num estado lastimável. Seu cabelo estava emaranhado e sem brilho, extremamente pálida, e o pior de tudo era a maneira como ela ofegava. Tinha a mão no peito, e tentava respirar, mas parecia quase impossível.

Draco aproximou-se dela, e levantou-a deitando-a na cama. Ela não lhe disse nada, assim como ele também não abrira a boca.

Assim que a encostou no travesseiro pode ver o suor na testa dela, ela praticamente pingava. Seu rosto parecia não ter uma pinga de sangue, e suas sardas, estavam sumidas.

Madame Pomfrey apareceu logo de seguida e deu-lhe a poção para adormecer.

- Esta menina só se acalma assim, dormindo. E mesmo assim tem pesadelos sempre que fecha os olhos.

Draco olhava para a ruiva e ouvia atentamente a mulher. Sentia uma dor imensa no peito. Seu anjo puro, estava tão mal, e o pior, ele sentia-se culpado. Se não tivesse ignorado Aaron. Sim ele sabia que o moreno sabia o que se passava com a menina, e assim que o encontrasse iria desvendar todo este mistério.

- Madame Pomfrey, não sabe mesmo o que ela tem?

- Não, eu não sei...nunca na minha vida vi algo assim. Ela tem falta de ar, deixa de ver em certas alturas, o peito dói-lhe, tosse durante longos minutos sem parar, e já tossiu sangue imensas vezes. – Respondeu a mulher antes de deixar os dois a sós.

O menino olhou para a menina. Ela transpirava, e remexia-se na cama. Estava tendo um pesadelo, ele sabia.

- Draco....volta... – murmurou ela, fazendo com que o loiro se aproxima-se.

Podia ouvir a respiração pesada dela, e ouvia seu nome sendo proferido com imensa aflição.

- Eu estou aqui Ginevra – sussurrou ele ao ouvido dela – Eu estou aqui.

A ruiva abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para ele. Draco assustou-se, não esperava que ela acordasse. Durante minutos não disseram nada, até que ela disse numa voz rouca e magoada:

- Não devias de estar aqui...eu disse que não te queria ver mais.

O peito doía cada vez mais.

- Ginevra deixa-me ficar....eu não estou a pedir nada....só quero ficar.

- Mas eu não quero que fiques....vai embora por favor Draco.

As lágrimas rolavam no rosto da menina. Ela não queria que ele fosse, desejava que ele ficasse....mas não queria o dó dele, não queria que ele se sentisse culpado, não queria que ele sentisse pena dela, e também não queria que ele a visse naquele estado.

- Muito bem....se é isso que queres.

- É.

O loiro levantou-se e saiu rapidamente. Sentia-se estúpido....ele sabia que não devia de se preocupar com ela, ela não merecia....mas ela estava tão mal....estava decidido ia descobrir o que se passava....ele iria descobrir.

Assim que Draco saiu da Ala Hospitalar Ginevra começou a chorar desesperadamente. Sentia-se fraca....e tinha medo, muito medo. Medo de não melhorar...e se ela morresse?! Ela não queria morrer, não ainda....desejava fazer tantas coisas. Ser uma jornalista famosa, casar, ter filhos....ela queria fazer tudo aquilo...eram suas metas para o futuro....não queria morrer.

Mas ela sentia-se dorida, e fraca....e sozinha....

De repente sua mão esquerda começou a doer. Queimava como nunca havia queimado....

Olhou para ela e viu sua cicatriz......ela estava a sangrar....

O que queria aquilo dizer....porque a cicatriz sangrava?! Ginny não sabia....e ficou ainda mais assustada....assustada de mais.

Ela desejou que tudo aquilo passasse....que a dor desaparecesse....que ficasse bem....tudo bem....

Fechou a mão tentando fazer com que o sangue estancasse, e passado momentos ele estancou. Ginny fechou os olhos e adormeceu....sem pesadelos, sem sonhos....nada....um sonho há muito não tinha.

Preocupação era pouco perto do que ele sentia, todos os seus pensamentos estavam direccionados única e exclusivamente para ela, Ginevra.

Ela estava mal, ninguém sabia o que se passava e ele não tinha como a ajudar, até porque ela não o deixava. Era estranho, durante o sonho chamava por ele e assim que acordou afastou-o.

Caminhava pelos corredores, tinha de encontrar Aaron e tentar perceber o que se passava com a sua ruiva, mas o moreno parecia simplesmente ter desaparecido.

Depois de verificar na sala comum e na biblioteca lembrou-se que o rapaz deveria estar em aula assim como era suposto ele estar.

Caminhou até á sala de poções e bateu á porta antes de entrar. Recebeu um olhar reprovador do professor de poções e sentou-se no seu lugar habitual. A aula estava quase a acabar e ele teve de esperar até ao intervalo para falar com o moreno.

-Anderson, precisamos de falar.

O rapaz olhou para ele, com um olhar num misto de tristeza e pena.

-Draco, eu não posso fazer nada, não agora. Eu tentei avisar mas parece que não foi o suficiente.

-Mas... mas.... Eu não entendo!

-É tarde Draco, tarde de mais. E lembra-te, tu desencadeaste isto, tenha sido consciente ou inconscientemente.

-Mas e a Ginevra, o que é que ela tem? O que se passa com ela?

-Draco, ouve-me. Já deixaste que outros vos separassem uma vez, não deixes que isso aconteça de novo – E antes que Draco tivesse a capacidade de responder o moreno desapareceu pelo corredor agora vazio.

Ele não percebeu, assim como não tinha percebido das outras vezes. O que é que ele tinha desencadeado? O que é que isso tinha a ver com o estado do ruiva?

"Será que ela está assim por minha causa? Não... Não pode ser, eu não fiz nada .... Mas o Anderson disse que fui eu que desencadeie o que se está a passar.... Eu nunca fazia mal á Ginevra, nunca.... Maldito rapaz que fala por enigmas!"

O loiro saiu da sala batendo a porta amaldiçoando o moreno por não ser explicito....mas ele iria descobrir, estava decidido, ou ele não se chamava Draco Malfoy!

Fim do 14º capitulo

**N/A**: Bem este capitulo demorou um pouco mais que o normal, mas a culpa é vossa, vocês não comentavam....mas pronto aqui está o outro capitulo.

KIKA: pessoal já sabem que eu vou d ferias e só volto no final do mês ou no inicio de Setembro.

RUTE: Mas não se preocupem eu ainda vou estar aqui mais uma semana e pouco, e eu actualizo, não faz mal...só a partir do dia 17 ou 18 é que vou de ferias....

Pronto depois de esta informação aqui vão os agradecimentos:

Miaka: pois a Gray e a Ginny merecem uns tapas valentes, mas pronto é a vida, uns são maus, outras são inocentes. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, comenta ok!

**Selene Malfoy**: como ficamos aliviadas em saber que não nos querias bater, ou esforçar, ou fazer lá o que fosse. Bem comenta ok linda?! jinhos

**Mki**: olha eu tenho a te dizer uma coisa que se calhar tu te eskeces, nos teus comentários, tu apenas metes o meu nome RUTE, mas não te esqueças que a Kika também escreveu......e ainda bem que estás a gostar da nossa fic....é muito bom saber...jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: olha nós também estamos fartas da parte novela, mas era necessário para o resto da historia, tenta perceber, eles tinham que se afastar, e não arranjámos melhor maneira. Esperamos que tenhas gostado, ok nos sabemos eles não estão juntos, mas lembra-te esta historia é de Angustia também, por isso tem que se um pouco sofredora. Comenta e jinhos!

**Kirina-Li**: Pobre Gray, ela é ciumenta, apesar de ser má também não é preciso a morte, assim umas torturas bem fortes chegam. Bem o Aaron não é isso, mas não te preocupes estamos quase a revelar quem ele é. Comenta...jinhos!

**Dark Angel Malfoy**: é nos somos malvadas mesmo! HEHEHE! É claro que a Gray NÃO está esperando nada do Draco e muito menos um filho! Bem esperamos pelo teu comentário.

Bem pessoal acabaram os agradecimentos....esperamos que tenham gostado do capítulo, e já sabem COMENTEM. Vocês não querem que quando a Kika vier de ferias fique feliz com vocês por causa dos comentários?! Vou-vos dizer a Kika feliz, é algo bonito de se ver.......bem pessoal até ao próximo capitulo...fiquem bem....

KIKA: Desejem-me boas ferias, e que encontre um Draco Malfoy para mim.

RUTE: Já sabes se encontrares um certifica-te primeiro se ele tem um gémeo....eu também mereço, sou boa pessoa.

**Adeus pessoal!!! FOMOS e REVIEWS!!**


	16. Cronos

**Cronos**

Uma semana, uma semana tinha passado, e Draco não tinha descoberto nada de novo sobre a ruiva. Ela já tinha saído da Ala Hospitalar, mas andava muito mal....ele não se havia dirigido a ela, mas sabia, sabia que ela não estava bem.

Andava pálida, mal comia, mal falava com as pessoas, sempre triste. O loiro tinha vontade de ir ter com ela e abraça-la, reconforta-la, tirar-lhe todo o seu sofrimento.

Mas não ia, ela não queria, ela mal olhava para ele, quanto mais falar-lhe. Mas ele ainda não tinha desistido, cada dia que passava ele tinha mais a certeza que a culpa era dele, e queria remendar tudo o que tinha causado.

Passava as horas livres na biblioteca, já devia de ter visto metade dos livros...mas não encontrara absolutamente nada. Sentia-se cada dia mais frustrado, mas mesmo assim não iria desistir.

Acabava se sair de da aula de poções....e ia atrás do trio maravilha, como habito o tema de conversa deles era a ruiva, e Draco aproveitava para indirectamente saber notícias dela.

- Pois eu acho que ela está melhor.

- Não concordo Ron, Ginny não está nada melhor, na verdade eu acho que ela piora a cada minuto que passa. É como se fosse algo que a fosse corroendo. Ela passa as noites em claro, sem dormir, e quando dorme tem imensos pesadelos. Sei que chora bastante, as colegas de quarto acordam com os soluços dela. Eu estou muito preocupada....e se....e se isto não lhe passa?

- Hermione, não digas isso nem a brincar. Minha irmãzinha querida, não isto vai-lhe passar eu tenho a certeza.

Draco ouvia tudo e não disse nada, as palavras da sangue ruim ecoavam na cabeça dele, e ele sentia-se perdido, a doença, ou lá o que aquilo era, estava cada vez pior, e a sua Ginevra estava cada vez mais perto de um fim terrível.

"NÃO! Eu não vou deixar que lhe aconteça algo de mal, nunca, nunca, nunca!" – Draco pensava desesperado, abanado a cabeça tentando fazer que todos aqueles pensamentos o abandonassem.

-----------

Ginny estava na aula de Herbeologia. Sentia-se enjoada por causa do cheiro das flores, era um cheiro suave, mas para ela insuportável. E o pior, todos olhavam para ela, como se ela fosse morrer de um momento para o outro. Era horrível sentir os olhares assustados e preocupados de pessoas, olhares esse que a fulminavam. Mas o pior mesmo era os olhares de pena, ela não queria ninguém tivesse pena dela.

Ela própria já se havia conformado com aquela situação, totalmente assustadora, e que a dilacerava minuto após minutos. Estava pior, ela sabia. Às vezes desejava que tudo aquilo passasse, que deixasse de sofrer, já chegara a desejar a morte, pelo menos seria menos doloroso.

Outras vezes queria voltar atrás, não era necessário ser muito tempo, só algumas semanas, para a altura em que estava com ele.

Sentia tanto a sua falta. Desejava encontrar-se nos braços dele, sentir os lábios dele contra os seus, inspirar o perfume que ele emana, mas isso era impossível....ele enganou-a, ele usou-a, ele ia ser pai....pai de uma criança que não seria dela, mas doutra.

Ouviu o sinal para o final da aula e saiu imediatamente da estufa. Caminhou em direcção ao salão principal, era hora do almoço, não que ela estivesse com fome, mas não poderia faltar a mais uma refeição, isso iria fazer com que ela tivesse de ouvir um enorme sermão de Ron.

Caminhava pelos corredores cheios de alunos, alguém chamou a sua atenção. Uma pessoa caminhava entre os alunos e ninguém parecia reparar. Não seria nada de especial se essa pessoa não fosse Tom Riddle, o jovem de 17 anos, a memória conservada no diário que ela possuíra no seu primeiro ano. Ele caminhava em direcção a ela, com os olhos negros bem fixos nos seus e com um sorriso estranho...

Ela queria correr, gritar, fazer algo que chamasse a atenção dos que a rodeavam mas todos passavam sem reparar no que estava a acontecer.

O rapaz aproximou-se dela o suficiente para a poder tocar, ergueu a mão direita e tocou delicadamente no rosto pálido de Ginevra. Ela prendeu a respiração, com medo do que aconteceria a seguir. Será que ninguém ia reparar naquilo que se estava a passar bem no meio do corredor?!?!

De seguida algo inesperado aconteceu, os dedos longos do rapaz alcançaram o seu pescoço, e com uma força surpreendente o rapaz apertou a sua garganta. Ginevra esperneou e segurou os pulsos do rapaz tentando aliviar a pressão na sua garganta. O ar escasseava, e ela começou a ficar sem forças para resistir.

De um momento para o outro os olhos negros que a fixavam tornaram-se cinzas e os cabelos escuros nuns loiros platinados. Agora as duas mãos fortes que apertavam o seu pescoço pertenciam a Draco e não a Tom.

-Não!!! – Gritou bem alto com todas as forças que lhe restavam, caindo de joelhos no chão.

Respirava de uma forma acelerada e antes que pudesse impedir, grossas lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas agora vermelhas. Sentiu alguém tocar-lhe no ombro e retraiu-se ainda mais.

-Não! Deixa-me! – Gritou assustada.

-Ginny, o que se passou? – Era a voz preocupada de Ron.

Ela ergueu o olhar para encarar o irmão. Ron estava parado no meio do corredor, agachado ao lado dela, assim como Harry e Hermione. Vários alunos estavam parados no corredor formando um círculo á volta da ruiva.

Ela passou as mãos pelo pescoço ainda dolorido.

-Vo... Vocês não viram?

-Ver o quê Gin?

-Aqui ... agora ... ele ....

-Ginny, não estamos a perceber, explica-te.

Todos a olhavam de uma forma estranha.

-Ele estava aqui! – Disse nervosa.

-Ele quem Ginny? Não estava aqui ninguém.

-Mas ele.... O meu pescoço....

-Ginny quando chegamos estavas aqui, sozinha a gritar no meio do corredor.

Ela olhou em volta, os rostos dos alunos que a observavam estavam assustados com o comportamento dela. Ron ajudou-a a levantar-se.

-E então, estás melhor? – Perguntou secando as lágrimas da ruiva com as costas da mão.

-Ron eu não me estou a sentir muito bem, importaste de me levar até á sala comum?

-Claro Gin, vamos.

-----------

"Será que nesta porcaria de biblioteca não há um mísero livro útil?!?!?!"

Draco estava farto de procurar uma explicação para o estado da sua ruiva, ele não ia desistir apesar de naquele momento estar tudo contra ele. Não era capaz

de encontrar nada que lhe dissesse o que a ruiva tinha, a única pessoa que poderia ajudar, Aaron, falava simplesmente por enigmas e o tempo parecia correr mais do que nunca

"Tempo, se ao menos eu tivesse mais tempo, se ao menos eu pudesse alterar o tempo, andar para trás e fazer com que a Ginevra nunca tivesse de passar por isto.... Mas não .... Ninguém o pode fazer... ninguém pode comandar o tempo...."

* * *

Draco encontrava-se na sua véspera de ir para Hogwarts, e despedia-se da sua amiga.

- Bem....eu vou embora, mas vamos ficar juntos para sempre né....tipo isto não é uma despedida para sempre.

A menina olhou para ele e de seguida para a cicatriz recente na sua mão esquerda.

- Como sabes que ficaremos juntos?

- Bem, eu não sei, quer dizer, nós não nos vamos separar, eu tenho a certeza.

- Só uma pessoa pode ter a certeza do que nos vai acontecer.

- Ah sim Ginevra, quem?

-Cronos.

-O quem?

-Cronos o deus do tempo, segundo a mitologia grega. Segundo os muggles ele controla o tempo, como nunca nenhum bruxo conseguiu.

-E os Vira-tempo?

-Oh, isso é algo totalmente diferente.... Lembro-me de ouvir o meu pai a dizer, eles podem ser utilizados para andar no tempo mas quaisquer modificações podem ser fatais.

-Ginevra, tu surpreendes-me, como é que sabes tantas coisas?

-Sei lá! – Disse encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo duma forma doce.

* * *

Ele sorriu, a ruivinha tinha a capacidade que nenhuma outra pessoa tinha, a capacidade de o surpreender. Então tornou a pensar no estado dela e numa forma de a ajudar.

"Cronos é apenas mito, um mito que já foi lenda e consequentemente história, Deve haver uma base verdadeira nisto tudo"

Levantou-se da mesa onde estava, rodeado por livros e caminhou por entre as estantes na esperança de encontrar algo que o ajudasse.

Cerca de dez minutos e muitos livros empoeirados depois constatou que se existisse alguma coisa que o pudesse ajudar estaria certamente na secção reservada.

Saiu da biblioteca e caminhou até á Ala Hospitalar, se pedisse com jeito á Madame Pomfrey ela cederia a autorização. Entrou na enfermaria e caminhou até á enfermeira.

-Boa tarde Sr. Malfoy, o que faz aqui? Não deveria estar a almoçar.

-Sim, mas tenho algo mais importante para fazer – Respondeu tentando ser o mais cordial possível.

-Que é...?

Ele pensou rápido, poderia dizer a verdade, mas soaria um pouco estranho. De qualquer maneira não teria outra hipótese, e para além do mais a enfermeira já os tinha visto juntos.

-Eu precisava da sua assinatura no papel de requisição de livros da secção reservada.

-E posso saber para quê, Sr. Malfoy?

-Eu pretendo ajudar a Ginevra.

-A Srta Weasley?

-Exacto.

-E posso saber como?

-Eu preciso de um livro da secção reservada, é tudo o que posso dizer.

-Tudo bem, se é pela saúde da Srta. Weasley eu assino, mas tenho de lhe pedir para que não faça nada de perigoso.

"Como se eu fosse capaz de magoar a minha ruiva..."

Passou a requisição á enfermeira e assim que esta a assinou ele saiu em direcção á biblioteca.

Madame Pince verificou a assinatura e de seguida deixou Draco entrar na secção reservada. O loiro ainda não tinha a certeza do que procurava, mas não ia desistir assim tão facilmente.

Passou toda a tarde na biblioteca, faltando assim ás aulas, a única coisa que tinha em mente era Ginevra.

"Eu tenho de a ajudar.... Eu tenho...."

Era certamente o milésimo livro que abria naquela tarde, porem algo chamou a sua atenção. Era uma espécie de chamamento aos deuses algo que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

_Pelo poder do fogo_

_Pelo poder do ar_

_Pelo poder da terra_

_Pelo poder do mar_

_Eu vos chamo_

_Deuses, deusas_

_Venham a mim_

_Vos que tendes poder sem fim_

_Eu vos rogo_

_Eu vos imploro_

_Venham até mim_

_De vós eu preciso_

_Neste momento de suplicio_

_Pelo sangue derramado_

_Ou por derramar_

_Eu invoco a vossa presença_

_Aqui, agora, neste lugar_

_Vinde caminhar na terra dos mortais_

_Vinde ajudar vossos súbitos leais_

_Eu chamo o deus que necessito_

_Chamo o deus que preciso_

_Eu chamo........._

Não havia nome, aquele chamamento era para chamar o deus que precisava, mas de que deus ele precisava?! Ele não sabia, ele não conhecia deus nenhum....só... podia experimentar....

Ele pegou na folha e proclamou o chamamento:

- Eu chamo Cronos, deus do tempo.

Mal acabou o chamado uma luz intensa encheu a biblioteca e quando a claridade se dispersou revelou a Draco algo que ele não estava preparado para enfrentar.

-----------

Ginny estava deitada na sua cama, no dormitório feminino dos Gryffindor. Assim que Ron a encaminhou para a torre da sua casa ela correu para o dormitório e deitou-se na cama.

Estava confusa, tudo o que se tinha passado no corredor estava a preocupa-la.

"Será que aquilo não passou de uma alucinação? Ninguém viu nada, ninguém viu o Tom Riddle e o Draco .... O Draco, ele não faria aquilo.... Eu sei que não faria...."

Draco, era cada vez mais doloroso para ela pensar em Draco, estar longe dele, sem o poder tocar, sem o poder sentir.

- Draco.... – Murmurou antes de cair num sono profundo.

Sonhava com um corredor frio, escuro nojento e ela corria, corria sem parar. Ela conhecia aquele lugar, talvez de um outro sonho. De repente uma bifurcação apareceu á sua frente. Ela já tinha estado ali, agora sabia-o, e tinha escolhido o caminho da esquerda, por alguma razão que desconhecia esse caminho tinha-se mostrado o errado. Tinha sido perseguida por Aaron Anderson e ele tinha-a separado de Draco. Podia ouvir os passos do rapaz e desta vez escolheu o caminho da direita.

Correu imenso pelo túnel que escolheu, um túnel que parecia não ter fim, quanto mais corria mais fundo parecia, com as suas paredes húmidas e sujas e o chão escorregadio. Viu uma luz, luz que lhe deu ânimo para continuar. Tinha a certeza, Draco estaria no final do túnel á espera dela, e eles ficariam juntos.

E tal como esperava, lá estava ele, lindo como sempre e de braços abertos para ela.

Ela correu ainda mais e lançando-se sobre ele, abraçou-o com força, como desejava á muito.

Os passos que ouvia atrás de si cessaram e então uma voz ecoou.

-Não é tão simples assim – Era a voz de Aaron, ele parecia triste, com pena – Vocês não podem ficar juntos, é tarde de mais para isso. Eu tentei avisar-vos, mas não me deram ouvidos. É tarde.

Pegou no pulso de Ginevra e com uma força espantosa afastou-a de Draco mesmo contra os protestos dele.

-Não! Draco! – Gritou.

Deu por si deitada na cama, completamente suada.

-Será que nunca vamos estar juntos? – Murmurou para si mesma.

-----------

Draco piscou os olhos varias vezes, para ter a certeza que aquilo não era uma alucinação.

- Tu?!?!?! – Perguntou espantado, não estava preparado para aquele acontecimento.

-Eu Draco – Respondeu calmo.

Fim do 15º capitulo

N/A: pois é mais um capitulo...sim eu sei é cruel acabar assim...mas eu e a Kika decidimos que era melhor assim....e então quem será Cronos? Não é difícil pois não! Mas não se preocupem no próximo capitulo aparecerá quem é.....O poema foi feito por nós...nao é grande coisa, mas nao deu para mais.....

Os agradecimentos:

**Selene Malfoy**: pois o Aaron vai falar....não te preocupes Draco vai saber o que é...mas será que ele consegue fazer alguma coisa?!

**Miaka**: o que a Gina tem será respondido em breve.... Não te preocupes...depressa saberás....

**Sandrinha**: nos actualizamos viste...e ainda bem que adoraste....agora podes continuar a comentar não é mesmo...jinhos!

**Milazenha**: ainda bem que gostas do Aaron....eu também amo essa personagem (RUTE) , mas continuou a preferir o Draco, lol...pois Mila má, essa garota merece uns tapas.....rs....não é necessário desesperares....nos actualizamos....mas ficamos á espera do teu comentário!

**Kirina-Li**: é desprezo é bom....a Kika tá a passar umas boas ferias....pelo menos é o que eu acho....afinal vai ter uma data de Gajos bons lá para onde ela foi...deve de se tar a divertir....mais ke eu de certeza.... Pois nos tb gst kd Ginny ta c/Draco....mas paciência....

Bem eu sei que nos prometemos dizer quem é o Aaron no capítulo 15º, mas as coisas mudaram...mas está PROMETIDO...no próximo saberão....

Bem aqui está hora de eu me despedir.....jinhos pessoal e já sabem comentem....FUI!!


	17. Consequencias

**Consequências**

- Tu?!?!?! – Perguntou espantado, não estava preparado para aquele acontecimento.

-Eu Draco. – Respondeu calmo.

-Mas não pode ser....Tu ... tu és o Aaron Anderson.

-Pode dizer-se que sim.

-Mas como? Porquê?

-Não me cabe a mim dizer-te, tens de ser tu a descobrir.

-Se és mesmo o deus do tempo, Cronos, eu preciso da tua ajuda.

-Ela é mesmo importante para ti, não é?

Ele hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

-Muito.

-Por muito que eu queira ajudar eu não o posso fazer.

-Como não, tu és um deus certo?

-Sou mas há coisas que estão para lá dos meus poderes.

-Como assim, tu não és o deus do tempo? Não podes fazer com que o tempo volte a trás para salvarmos a Ginevra?

-Não Draco, não posso, porque não é assim tão simples.

-Como não? Ela está doente, é só voltarmos atrás no tempo e acabar-mos com aquilo que causou a doença dela.

-Não me parece.

-Porquê?

-Porque tu causaste a doença dela.

- - - - -

Sentia o coração pesado e uma falta de ar repentina. Após ter aquele sonho com Draco começou a sentir-se mal.

O seu coração doía, como nunca, a sua respiração era pesada e ofegante e a sua garganta arranhava imenso ameaçando uma nova crise de tosse.

Mesmo estando mal só conseguia pensar em Draco, e em como tudo seria melhor se ele estivesse a seu lado. Queria estar com ele, mas sabia que não podia, ele tinha-lhe mentido ou pelo menos assim o dissera Mila. Ao pensar em Mila sentiu-se ainda pior, ela estava grávida, esperando um filho de Draco, o seu Draco.

Levantou-se da cama, com o intuito de dar uma volta nos jardins, espairecer, mas nunca chegou a passar da porta do dormitório.

- - - - -

-Eu?!?! Eu nunca faria mal á Ginevra, nunca por livre e espontânea vontade.

-Não só farias como fizeste. Como eu sempre te disse, tu desencadeias-te tudo isto.

-Então era disto que falavas, da doença dela.

-Sim....

-Mas como, eu nunca desejei que ela estivesse assim, eu nunca fiz nada para que ela sofresse.

-Tens a certeza?

-Claro que sim. Eu.... Eu amo-a, tenho a certeza disso, e nunca, mas nunca lhe faria qualquer mal.

-Como podes ter tanta certeza?

-Eu sei.... Só sei.....

-Parece que te esqueceste de um pormenor!

-Que foi....?

-A tua mão esquerda.

- - - - -

Sentiu a sua cabeça a andar á volta e as pálpebras muito pesadas. Tentou abrir os olhos mas a claridade do local era insuportável.

-A luz .... – Murmurou, com a voz rouca devido á sua garganta arranhada.

Percebeu, através das pálpebras cerradas, que a claridade era menor. Abriu os olhos e encarou Ron.

Ele tinha um semblante preocupado, triste até.

-O que aconteceu?

-Tu desmaiaste Ginny. A Hermione encontrou-te caída no chão do dormitório quando subiu para verificar se estava tudo bem contigo.

-O que é que eu tenho? – Perguntou preocupada, sem a certeza de que queria ouvir a resposta.

-Nós não sabemos, ninguém sabe.

-Sr. Weasley, será que podia falar com a sua irmã por um momento? – Era Dumbledore quem falava.

-Claro director.

Ron saiu da enfermaria deixando Dumbledore e Ginevra a sós.

-Srta Weasley, já tomei conhecimento do seu estado.

-Professor o que é que eu tenho? Ninguém me diz! Eu quero saber! Não têm o direito de o esconder de mim! – Disse exaltada, desencadeando um ataque de tosse.

A sua garganta arranhava imenso e mais uma vez os seus lençóis ficaram manchados por inúmeras gotículas de sangue.

-Calma Srta Weasley. Nós não sabemos o que se passa. Ninguém sabe. Mas eu tenho algumas suposições...

-Que são...?

-Tudo isto não passa de um problema aqui – Disse apontando para o peito da ruiva, onde se situava o coração.

-Eu não entendo.

-Ginevra, há coisas que não são para entender e sim para sentir.

E sem dizer mais nada o velho director saiu da Ala hospitalar.

- - - - -

-A minha mão esquerda?

O moreno acenou afirmativamente. Draco levantou a mão esquerda até ao nível dos olhos, observando a cicatriz de cor pérola na palma da mão.

-E então?

-Então o quê?

-Não notas diferença alguma?

-Eu .... Bem .... Não.... Quer dizer, agora que falas nisso .... Sim, ela está mais pequena – Passou o indicador direito sobre a marca do corte – E mais sumida, sim mais sumida.

-Percebes agora?

-Perceber o quê?

-A cicatriz está a desaparecer, bem como a vida da Ginevra.

-Não! Não pode ser!

-É Draco!

-Mas.... Mas porquê? Porquê ela?

-Tu quebraste a promessa, a promessa de que ficariam juntos para sempre. Agora alguém tem de pagar.

-Mas isso não é justo! Fui eu que quebrei a promessa não ela!

-É tarde Draco, devias ter pensado nisso antes de quebrares uma promessa como essa. Ao quebrares a promessa desencadeaste uma maldição.

-E agora? O que é que eu faço?

-Nada Draco, não há nada que possas fazer. Não há como voltar a trás.

-Tem de haver... eu...eu não posso perde-la... não posso.

O moreno olhou para ele e suspirou, por fim disse:

- Está na hora de te contar tudo. Draco eu vim para Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo que tu, fui enviado, não sabia porquê, mas sabia que tinha uma missão. No meu 3º ano percebi qual era, era dar-vos tempo, dar-te tempo mais propriamente, tempo para voltares atrás na decisão que havias tomado. Mas tu não o fizeste e este ano eu resolvi intervir. Tentei avisar-te por palavras, e a ela por sonhos e quando vocês começaram a namorar eu senti-me aliviado....vocês estavam juntos, não havia mais com que me preocupar.

Tudo corria bem até ela ter acabado tudo, nesse momento ela sentenciou-se, e eu tentei chamar-te à razão, tentei que tu fosses ter com ela, mas não quiseste. Tu desejaste a morte dela Draco, e isso fez com que ela piora-se. E bem, é ela que sofre porque tu ficarás para sempre com a consciência pesada, afinal tu é que és o culpado do que lhe vai acontecer. E agora não há mais volta.

- Tem que haver...tem que haver – dizia Draco desesperado – Eu não posso perde-la, não posso.

O loiro agarrou no deus pelos ombros e pediu-lhe com uma voz angustiada e desesperada:

- Diz-me o que tenho que fazer para a salvar.

Aaron olhou para Draco durante segundos sem dizer absolutamente nada, e por fim disse-lhe:

- Tens que ser um herói.

Draco olhou abobalhado para o menino à sua frente. Ele só podia estar a brincar, era isso, uma brincadeira, afinal era impossível ser um herói.

- Eu não posso ser um herói. Estamos em paz, vou ser um herói como?

- Há vários tipos de heróis Draco....e tu terás que ser um...só assim a poderás salvar. Ela encontra-se outra vez na Ala Hospitalar.

Aaron afastou-se de Draco e saiu da biblioteca, deixando um loiro muito preocupado e sem alguma ideia do passo que daria a seguir.

-----------

Ginny viu Dumbledore sair da Ala Hospitalar. O que ele quisera lhe dizer?! Ela não sabia, apenas sabia que tinha algo a ver com amor, com Draco. Mas como?! Ele não era mais dela, ele nunca a amara, ele....eles não estavam destinados a ficarem juntos.

A menina encostou-se à almofada, sentido seu coração pesado. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face, ela tentava impedi-las, mas não era capaz, a dor era enorme, e não era a dor da doença, mas sim a dor de não o ter.

Chorava por ele, chorava com falta dele, chorava por o amar. Não havia como negar, ela amava-o mais do que tudo, e sentia sua falta.

-----------

Draco ficou minutos parado no mesmo lugar, sem mexer um músculo, tentava absorver todas as informações que havia recebido de Aaron ou Cronos, ou lá quem ele era.

Sentia-se perdido, não sabia o que fazer. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele estava perdido, e ele desejava ter uma solução....queria salva-la era a única coisa que sabia, mas como?!

"Um herói! Como posso ser um herói? Eu nunca fui um herói, o máximo que fiz foi dar informações a Dumbledore sobre Voldemort, nada heróico, e estávamos em guerra. Como serei um estando em paz?!"

O loiro levou as mãos à cabeça e fechou os olhos, tentando fazer com que aquele desespero o abandonasse, mas não conseguia.

"Vou vê-la. Eu tenho que a ver!" – e pensando isto ele começou a dirigir-se para a Ala Hospitalar, ver o seu anjo.

-----------

Ginny fechou os olhos, as lágrimas ainda escorriam mas com menos intensidade. Sentia os olhos pesados, tinha que dormir, precisava de dormir.

Momentos depois ela dormia um sono descansado, sem sonhos, apenas dormia.

Draco entrou sem fazer barulho. Aproximou da cama e viu que ela dormia profundamente. Olhou-a durante minutos sem se mexer. O coração dele estava acelerado, ela estava tão pálida, tão doente, ou melhor amaldiçoada, e a culpa era dele, de mais ninguém apenas dele, dele e da sua estupidez.

Sentou-se na beira da cama dela e levou uma das mãos à madeixa ruiva que se encontrava na face dela, afastando-a.

Ela mexeu-se um pouco e sorriu.

- Me perdoa Ginevra, me perdoa. – Disse ele baixinho.

- Draco! – Murmurou ela a meio do sono.

- Eu estou aqui, e vou conseguir salvar-te, não sei como mas vou conseguir.

- Malfoy, precisamos falar. – Disse uma voz calma atrás dele.

**Fim do 16º capitulo**

N/A: pois é....aqui estou eu de novo e tenho uma mensagem da Kika para vocês que têm comentado: Obrigado pelos comentários!

Bem estou bastante feliz, muitas de vocês acertaram...Aaron é o deus do Tempo....espero que tenham gst da ideia....afinal tinha k ser uma ideia diferente, e nunca usada...ker dizer, eu pelo menos nunca li uma fic em k ela fosse usada.... Bem passando á frente....os agradecimentos:

**Sandrinha**: ainda bem que continuas a gostar.....ficamos à espera do teu comentário.....jinhos!

**Ana (Cambridge):** pois é mistério é bom...aguça nossa curiosidade....pronto eu actualizei...afinal achei melhor..pois tu vieste falar comigo só para actualizar....mas aviso-te se keres k eu actualize COMENTA tb....sim, sim, sim...CRONOS é o Aaron....e esse mistério está resolvido...na verdade kuase todos...só falta um....o mais importante!!!

**Miaka**: certíssimo....descobriste que Cronos é o Aaron....jinhos!

**Selene Malfoy:** pronto já sabes quem apareceu...e será k Draco consegue fazer?! Logo se verá!

**Milazenha**: o Tom foi só alucinação mesmo...não vai aparecer mais....foi mais um efeito da maldição....espero k tenhas gst da ideia do Cronos....jinhos!

**Dark Angel Mlafoy**: pois ele pode fazer muita coisa....e bem eu acho que não demorei a actualizar....jinhos!

**EllenPotter**: sim ele é.....jinhos!

**Kirina – Li:** bem na verdade esta ideia surgiu do nada....nós queríamos que o Aaron fosse algo diferente...e então do nada nos lembramos do deus do Tempo....ainda em que gostaste....bem esperamos que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo....jinhos!

**Mki:** não morras de curiosidade....ja falta pouco para tudo ser resolvido.....o mistério está quase desvendado.....bem espero que tenhas gostado.....adeus!

N/A2: como prometi à Ana...este capitulo foi dedicado a ela....viste amiga eu cumpro minhas promessas....mas não te eskeças de COMENTAR.

Bem nem ela nem pessoal...olhem tenho uma noticia...nesta quinta feira vou de ferias....portanto até ao meu regresso....é provável voltar para o meio da outra semana.....só estarei fora mais ou menos uma semana.....bem jinhos para todos.....FUI!!


	18. Correndo contra o tempo

**Correndo contra o tempo**

- Malfoy precisamos falar – disse uma voz calma por trás dele.

O menino virou-se e deparou-se com Hermione Granger. O que a filha de Muggles quereria com ele?!

- Sim Granger?

- Lá fora de preferência.

Draco levantou-se e caminhou para fora da Ala Hospitalar seguindo a morena.

Caminharam em silencio até uma sala vazia. Hermione entrou primeiro e depois Draco com um ar tediante.

- O que querias falar comigo Granger?

- Malfoy, eu sei sobre a tua amizade com a Ginny. E bem eu sei que estás preocupado, e gostava de saber se tu sabes algo.

Draco olhou para a morena à sua frente. Não percebia porque é que ela se preocupava com o que ele sabia, ele nunca fizera nada de bom a ela, mas estava numa aflição, e ela também queria ajudar a sua ruiva.

- Bem, eu não sei de muito. Só sei que ela está amaldiçoada. – Draco viu a morena ficar chocada, mas mesmo assim continuou – E sei como a corar.

- Como?

- Eu tenho que ser um herói. Mas eu não sei o que é um herói.

- Bem um herói, na verdade há vários tipos de heróis, porque não lês.

- Ler?

- Sim, os livros dos antigos heróis, talvez descubras algo.

- Mas estamos em guerra, como poderei ser um herói?

A morena olhou atentamente para ele, viu que Draco estava triste e preocupado.

- Malfoy....vocês são só amigos?

- Agora somos....

- Tu ama-la....eu sei que vais conseguir....eu confio em ti.

- Porquê?

- Porque vejo que gostas mesmo dela.

E dizendo isto a menina saiu da sala deixando Draco sozinho com seus pensamentos.

"Ler....ela está louca, vou agora ler as histórias de contos de fadas Muggles....nunca! Eu vou é conquistar Ginevra outra vez, é a única saída....acho eu, talvez eu seja herói assim....amando-a...sei lá!"

Ele saiu da sala e voltou para a Ala Hospitalar, e Ginny encontrava-se a dormir ainda.

Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama dela, e velou o sono dela, até ele próprio adormecer.

Ginny acordou lentamente, assim que abriu os olhos viu Draco a dormir na cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Olhou para ele durante minutos, e depois decidiu levantar-se.

Aproximou-se dele lentamente e baixou-se ao pé dos seus pés.

Ele estava ali, por ela. Mas porquê?! O que ele queria, confundi-la ainda mais?! Era a única razão que ela encontrava, a não ser que.... Não, era impossível.

A voz de Mila ecoou na sua cabeça. "Ele é pai do meu filho!"

Ginny abanou a cabeça para afastar aquela voz irritante que não a deixava em paz.

Draco acordou de repente e encontrou a menina ajoelhada ao pé de si.

- Ginevra - chamou baixinho.

Ela olhou para ele e Draco viu que ela estava prestes a chorar. Levantou-se a ajoelhou-se ao pé dela. Olhou dentro dos olhos dela, e viu dor, sofrimento....e mais uma vez o sentimento de culpa e desespero o invadiu.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele abraçou-a. A ruiva foi apanhada de surpresa, mas não fez nada....era bom sentir-se nos braços dele outra vez...sentia-se protegida, e reconfortada.

- Me perdoa Ginevra, isto é tudo minha culpa....tudo. Se eu não tivesse quebrado a promessa....se eu não tivesse sido tão estúpido....oh meu amor....eu sinto tanto, tanto.

Ginny não percebia o que ele queria dizer, mas mesmo assim começou a chorar, ele estava desesperado, e estava a pedir perdão. Isso chegava-lhe....mas ele ia ser pai.

Esse pensamento assombrou a menina que se afastou dele imediatamente.

- Eu não posso...Draco tu vais ser...vais ser...pai.

O louro olhou abismado para ela. Estava em estado de choque. O que ele estava a dizer?! Onde ela tinha ido buscar aquela ideia tão descabida?! A não ser que fosse ela.

- Tu estás grávida? – Perguntou de repente.

- Eu?! Não...não sou eu.

- vou ser pai?

A menina olhou para ele e já nem necessitou de responder.

- Gray – disse ele – Foi ela, não foi? Foi ela que te contou isso?

- Sim....por isso vai embora – disse a ruiva tendo um ataque de tosse logo de seguida.

Draco voltou a abraça-la e depois disse:

- Ela mentiu-te...eu não vou ser pai de ninguém....e muito menos de uma criança dela....se ela estiver grávida, o que eu duvido, o pai não sou eu.

Ginny chorava no seu peito, e ele apertava-a cada vez mais. Não queria deixa-la, queria ali, sempre perto.

- Porque eu devia de confiar em ti...tu és Draco Malfoy.

- Talvez porque eu te amo....porque eu nunca te enganaria.

- Eu estou confusa....e doente....Draco me deixa por favor.

- Mas....

- Eu quero ficar sozinha....eu quero ter a certeza....vai embora...vai!

Ela desenvencilhou-se do abraço dele e foi para a cama.

- Vai – voltou a dizer.

O loiro suspirou e saiu dali o mais rápido possível.

Ela não confiava nele....ela não o queria mais....ele tinha-a perdido para sempre...e não ia voltar a tentar tê-la....mas também não a iria deixar morrer, iria encontrar a cura...iria ser o tal herói...não sabia como mas iria.

Estava na hora de aceitar o conselho de Hermione....ler os livros de heróis!

Ginevra deitava-se na cama, sentia-se cansada e novamente só. Estava confusa acima de tudo, ele esteve ali, ele abraçou-a e pediu-lhe perdão por algo que ela não percebeu....ele amava-a, assim como ela o amava, e o pior, ele disse que não ia ser pai...Mila teria mentido?

Ginny sentia-se muito confusa, queria que tudo aquilo passasse.

"Estou farta de tudo isto. Farta de ama-lo e não estar com ele, farta de sofrer, farta de chorar, farta da pena dos outros, farta desta dor, farta de estar sozinha, farta da minha vida....FARTA!" – pensava ela irritada.

Queria levantar-se, sair dali, não queria mais estar deitada, desejava continuar com a sua vida, afinal até se estava a sentir bem.

Esperou Madame Pomfrey e disse-lhe que queria ir embora, a enfermeira deixou, afinal não sabia o que a ruiva tinha e não podia fazer nada, apenas disse á menina para comer, e para tomar uma poção para a tosse.

Ginny disse que faria tudo direitinho como ela mandara e saiu da Ala Hospitalar. A meio do corredor encontrou Aaron Anderson. O moreno parou em frente dela, e Ginny sentiu algo esquisito.

- Quem és tu? - Perguntou ela passado momentos.

O menino pousou a mão na testa da ruiva e ela fechou os olhos. Dentro da sua cabeça apareceram imagens....ou melhor as suas lembranças mais remotas, e mais queridas.

Ela com 3 anos recebendo uma boneca Muggle (era sua paixão na altura) do seu irmão Bill.

Quando tinha 7 anos e deu um tapa no Ron, por ele estar a meter-se com ela. Quando Ron lhe comprou um enorme gelado no dia em que ela perdera seu chapéu favorito.

O dia em que conheceu Draco. O dia que em Draco lhe dera uma rosa (que ainda tinha guardada, agora seca) como prenda de Natal, quando ela tinha 9 anos. O dia em que beijara Draco pela primeira vez, quando ele a pediu em namoro, a vez em que ela foi dele....e a promessa, e logo depois a conversa sobre Cronos.

No momento seguinte ela sentiu a mão dele a deixar sua testa, abriu os olhos e viu que ele a olhava de uma maneira diferente, calorosa mas triste, sincera mas sombria.

- Tu és....Cronos, não és?

- Sou.

- Então o que fazes aqui?

O moreno contou-lhe toda a história que contara a Draco, falou-lhe também da maldição, e que só Draco a poderia salvar.

- Mas como um herói?

- Ele é que tem que descobrir.

Ginevra sentia-se vazia, ela estava amaldiçoada, amaldiçoada pelo amor que sentia, pela promessa quebrada. Teve vontade de chorar, mas conseguiu combater a lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Diz-me, não me mintas, até quando é que vou viver, até quando é o prazo?

- O prazo?

- Tu percebeste. Qual é o dia em que a maldição vai terminar, e eu vou morrer.

- Queres mesmo saber?

- Sim.

Draco estava sentado na secretária do seu quarto, rodeado de imensos livros muggles. Todos eles tinham algo em comum, um herói. Qualquer tipo de herói, desde enviados dos deuses antigos aos cavaleiros que salvavam as princesas.

-Ah que raiva! – Exclamou para si mesmo.

Estava completamente farto de todas aquelas histórias sem sentido.

"Herói! Mas que porcaria, não podia ser uma coisa mais fácil?!?!" – Perguntava-se constantemente mas logo em seguida lembrava-se do sorriso doce da ruiva e da hipótese de nunca mais o poder ver, então voltava ás suas buscas.

Lá estava ele, a ler, aquele que seria o milésimo livro naquela noite. Falava de herói gregos, e seus grandes feitos em guerra. Mas nada disso lhe servia, não podia seguir o exemplo de tais heróis pois os tempos que se viviam eram de calmaria.

Teria desistido de tudo, se não fosse pela Ginevra, a sua Ginevra. Ele queria mais do que nunca ajuda-la, sequer suportava a ideia de perde-la totalmente.

"Ah! Se não fosse pela minha ruivinha.... Que porcaria de livros muggles, que não servem de ajuda alguma .... Se ao menos eu tivesse uma pista, uma pista se quer que a pudesse ajudar...."

Ouviu a porta a abrir, e julgando ser um dos seus colegas não se voltou. Alguém se aproximou e colocou os braços á volta do seu pescoço. Logo se apercebeu que algo não estava bem. Voltou-se, semblante furioso e encarou a rapariga que o abraçara.

-Maldita Gray! O que é que queres aqui?

-Quero-te a ti.

-Tu és burra ou só surda mesmo? Tu seu.... Seu verme, nunca vais ter alguém como eu, e caso não tenhas percebido não és nada bem vinda, portanto, põe-te a andar! AGORA! – Gritou.

-Ora ora Draquinho.... Tem calma!

-1º, Para ti é Malfoy. 2º, Eu não tenho calma coisa nenhuma! E 3º, se eu sonho que tu mais algumas vez mentes acerca de mim tu vais arrepender-te de alguma vez teres cruzado o meu caminho! – Disse em voz baixa, raivosa e extremamente letal.

-Mas....

Draco apenas sacou da varinha e apontou-a directamente á face da rapariga.

-Ias dizer algo? – Perguntou sarcástico – bem me parecia que não. Agora vais fazer como eu te mando. Vais sair deste quarto e vais, sem desculpa esfarrapada, contar toda a verdade sobre mim, desfazer todas as confusões que causas-te – Disse no tom mais ameaçador que ela alguma vez viu – Entendidos?

Mila acenou afirmativamente, ainda retraída pela varinha que Draco lhe apontava.

-Sabia que sim. Agora some da minha vista!

A rapariga só faltou correr de Draco, que sorriu levemente com a saída dela. Voltou aos livros tentando encontrar algo que pudesse ajudar a sua ruivinha.

Entrou no dormitório, esquivando-se de todas as perguntas feitas enquanto passava pela sala comum. Sentou-se na cama e libertou as lágrimas que continha desde a conversa com Aaron. Ela estava completamente desesperada, a sua cabeça andava a mil á hora e ela já não sabia no que pensar.

Não havia mais esperança para ela, Draco nunca conseguiria salva-la. Sentia-se sozinha, mas não podia....se ia deixar Draco tinha que o fazer feliz...estava decidido iria falar com ele. Não lhe contaria sobre o facto de haver um prazo, não queria que ele soubesse, só o iria enervar mais, e ela não queria isso.

Apenas ficaria com ele até ao fim....ele havia dito que a Gray lhe havia mentido, mesmo não tendo a certeza....ela iria ter com ele.

Ah se ela tivesse a certeza seria muito melhor. Abriu a gaveta e encontrou sua caixinha de música, com a sua calma melodia. Era tão agradável ouvi-la, por momentos esqueceu tudo, todos os problemas, todos os seus sofrimentos, apenas ouvia a suave melodia....e pensava nele....fechou a caixinha, e saiu do dormitório, decidida a encontrá-lo.

Fim do 17º capitulo

**Sandrinha:** mistérios é bom.....bem vais ter k esperar para ver o k vai acontecer.

**Ana:** ainda bem k gst da noite deles, e gst da ideia do Aaron...he he he...nós somos assim...só ideias fantásticas....bem comenta ok priminha.....jinhos!

**Ana Gomes:** dsc não actualizar antes, mas é k a Kika esteve, e ainda está de ferias, e eu tb fui para fora, só deu para actualizar hoje.....bem ainda bem k gst....jinhos!

**GWEASLEY:** bem tantos elogios...MUITO OBRIGADO.....e nos esperamos k continues a comentar smp...é bom receber teu comentário......bem jinhos!

**Miaka**: será k ele vai conseguir salva-la?! Hum.....nao sei não.....bem terás k esperar para ver.....jinhos!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: estás desculpada por não comentar...e é bom saber k gst assim tanto da nossa fic. Bem só uma coisa....o Aaron não ker separa-los, na vdd ele ker junta-los, mas eles são tão cabeça dura k acabam estragando tudo. Jinhos!

Eu tenho uma notícia. A KIka volta no Domingo, por isso para kem está a ler "**Cartas para** **ninguém!"** já sabe k ela está kuse de volta e k deve de actualizar, pelo menos foi o k ela disse. Para kem não está a ler.....bem leia, não se vão arrepender nada....a ideia da historia é fantástica...e posso dizer-vos (visto eu saber a historia toda, he he he) k os próximos capítulos vão ser otimos.....

Eu sei k os agradecimentos estão frakinhos, mas é k tive a escrever os agradecimentos da minha outra fic "**A filha da profecia!"** e fikei sem mta inspiração....

Bem estes foram os momenos de propaganda, para kem não percebeu, eu aconselho a ler a minha outra fic, e a da Kika, e a comentar é obvio.....

**Bem um BEIJAO para vocês......xa xau......FUI!**


	19. A verdade chega tarde

**A verdade chega tarde**

Ginny saiu do dormitório rapidamente, andava pelos corredores procurando por Draco, mas não o encontrava, o que era estranho afinal era Sábado.

- Hei Weasley – disse uma voz por trás dela, uma voz de mulher.

A ruiva virou-se para trás e deparou-se com Mila Gray. A outra encontrava-se com um olhar estranho, raivoso mas culpado.

- Sim?

- Olha eu queria contar-te uma coisa. Eu hã....bem .... – Ginevra reparou que ela torcia as mãos de nervoso – Eu menti-te...Draco não vai ser pai....eu nem sequer estou grávida.

Ginny sentiu seu coração bater forte. Teve uma enorme vontade de dar um estalo na cara da outra, mas não o fez, pode reparar que ela se sentia nervosa e extremamente humilhada por estar ali a dizer-lhe aquilo.

- Na verdade...ele despreza-me....por isso te menti...senti ciúmes quando te vi com ele....sabia que ele te amava....e bem...quis que ele voltasse para mim, mas mesmo depois de vocês não estarem mais juntos ele não voltou para mim.

A ruiva sorriu....ele amava-a mesmo.

- Obrigado por me teres dito isso Gray.... – Disse a menina antes de afastar dela.

Continuou caminhando, mas naquela altura só pensava em como havia sido injusta. Se ela tivesse deixado Draco falar naquele dia, se eles tivessem tirado aquela historia a limpo, se ela tivesse confiado nele, eles NUNCA se teriam separado, e ela não estaria amaldiçoada. A culpa era dela, e agora não havia mais nada a fazer, apenas iria ter com ele, e ficaria com ele até ao último dia....serei feliz naqueles dias, já que não podia ser mais.

As lágrimas teimaram em escorrer, mas ela impediu-as, não iria aparecer ao pé de Draco a chorar, ele quereria saber o que se passava, e ela não queria contar-lhe, ela queria faze-lo feliz naqueles dias, queria que ele não se preocupasse com ela. De momento ela sentia-se bem, então ele pensaria que ela estava bem mesmo, apesar de ser mentira, apesar de ela saber que o sofrimento voltaria, ela não iria preocupa-lo, não queria.

Era nisso que pensava quando foi contra alguém. O choque foi forte, e o facto de ela não estar a 100% fez com que começasse a cair; esperava o contacto com o chão, mas isso não aconteceu pois a pessoa segurara-a.

Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uns olhos cinzas a observando.

- Draco.

- Ginevra, o que fazes aqui? Pensava que estavas na Ala Hospitalar. – Disse ele agarrando-a.

Encontravam-se de pé olhando um para o outro, nem se importavam com as pessoas que iam passando e iam cochichando o facto deles estarem praticamente juntos.

- Eu...bem tive alta – respondeu ela olhando para os lábios dele.

- Que bom.

- Draco...eu peço desculpa.

- Porquê? – Questionou ele surpreso, fazendo uma força enorme para não a puxar para um beijo apaixonado. Afinal estava sem ela há quase duas semanas, tinha sido difícil.

- Por ter desconfiado de ti, e ter acreditado nela. Mila veio falar comigo e disse-me que era tudo mentira, eu fui tão estúpida.

- Shii – disse ele pousando o indicador no lábio dela – Não foste não....tu apenas ficaste com medo, é compreensível....

A face deles estava cada vez mais próxima, e ambos podiam sentir a respiração do outro. Sabiam que muita gente os observava, mas isso não importava, não importava se ele era um Malfoy, e ela uma Weasley...isso não importava nada, só importava que ela estava nos seus braços, e que ele a segurava com firmeza, mas com carinho.

Ginny pode ver o trio maravilha, e ficou aflita quando seu irmão olhou para ela, mas felizmente Hermione o agarra e o impediu de fazer fosse o que fosse.

- Eu te amo Ginevra.

- Eu também te amo Draco.

Ele puxou a menina delicadamente pelo pescoço e juntou os lábios. Ginny não viu nem ouviu nada, não se importava se as pessoas viam, se seu irmão ia ter um ataque, se deixariam de falar com ela....ela só queria beija-lo, estar ali com ele, viver aquele momento.

Draco também não se importava com nada, não queria nem saber da sua reputação, não havia problema, não havia ninguém para dizer que aquilo era errado, seu pai não estava mais naquele Mundo para poder deserdá-lo ou fazer algum mal à ruiva, e sua mãe...de momento estava a viajar pelo mundo. O que importava as outras pessoas?! Elas não importavam nada, só importava os lábios dela nos seus...isso era a única coisa realmente importante.

Quando se afastaram ela abraçou-o e encostou a cara ao peito dele. Sentira tanto a falta da sua protecção, dos seus beijos, dos seus carinho, do seu amor. Sentia-se livre, apesar de sentir uma ligeira dor no peito, ela sentia-se feliz.

Draco abraçava-a carinhosamente e sorria, pensando que tudo estava bem, ela iria ficar bem ele tinha a certeza. Seriam felizes, e ele não deixaria que nenhum mal lhe acontecesse.

Ficaram abraçados no meio do corredor durante imenso tempo, desligados totalmente do Mundo, até que a menina se afastou e encarou seu irmão.

Não podia dizer ao certo o que o irmão sentia, se nojo dela, se estava zangado, se iria fazer um escândalo. Ela não sabia, aproximou-se dele com o coração acelerado, sendo observada por Draco e por todos os outros que ali se encontravam.

- Ron! – Chamou ela timidamente.

- Ele....tu...vocês os dois andam?

- Bem, nós andámos, mas acabámos....agora acho que voltámos. – Eles murmuravam, o que fazia com que ninguém os ouvisse.

- Ele é um Malfoy.

- Eu amo-o, e ele ama-me. Ron eu não tenho andado bem, e Draco faz-me feliz....peço-te, deixa-me ser feliz com ele, eu quero ser feliz com ele estes meses, posso não durar muito, mas o tempo que durar quero ser feliz, e para isso quero ter Draco comigo, mas....Não quero estar chateada contigo, pois tu és muito importante para mim. Deixa-me ser feliz estes últimos meses.

- Últimos? Ginny o que estás a dizer? – Perguntou o ruivo aflito.

A menina deu um sorriso triste e abraçou o irmão. Só depois disse sussurrando:

- Eu apenas disse o que sinto...eu não sei o que vai ser do futuro, mas e se me acontece algo?! Eu quero estar feliz....percebes?

- Não te vai acontecer nada...eu não vou deixar – disse ele abraçando-a.

- Então deixa-me ficar com Draco.

O ruivo olhou para os olhos da menina durante imenso tempo, e por fim disse sorrindo:

- Sim eu deixo, mas....se ele te fizer alguma coisa tu diz-me que eu mando-o até ao outro Mundo.

- Não te preocupes ele não me fará nada de mal. – Disse a menina dando um beijo na bochecha do irmão e indo ter com Draco.

- Vamos dar uma volta Draco? – Perguntou ela com um enorme sorriso.

- Vamos. – Respondeu o loiro pegando na mão da sua ruiva e caminhando até aos jardins.

Era o início da Primavera, e as flores começavam a desabrochar, as árvores ficavam coloridas com as flores dos frutos que viriam. Estava um vento agradável e quente, o que fez com que Ginny parasse para apreciar o toque suave do vento na sua face.

Draco olhou para ela. Ela era tão linda, mas estava frágil ainda, podia ver. Ficou minutos a olhar para ela de olhos fechados apreciando a aragem suave. Os cabelos dela esvoaçavam delicadamente, e ela tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios.

Quando Ginny abriu os olhos reparou que Draco a olhava, aproximou-se dele e perguntou:

- Como fica a nossa relação?

- Que pergunta idiota Ginevra, é claro que reatamos namoro.

Ela sorriu e passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele suavemente, enquanto que ele pousava as mãos na cintura dela e a puxou delicadamente para si. Era tão bom sentir o corpo quente dela de encontro ao seu.

Roçou seus lábios nos dela, e ela entreabriu dando espaço para ele aprofundar o beijo. Fora um beijo calmo, delicado e apaixonado.

Quando se afastaram voltaram a beijar-se uma e outra vez, tinham saudades daquilo, e não queriam que o tempo passasse, mas sabiam que seria impossível.

Era tarde quando eles voltaram para o Salão Principal, e Ginny separou-se do namorado só quando se dirigiu para a sua mesa. Ia super feliz, tinha um sorriso na face que a iluminava. Draco estava quase assim, é claro que não andava ali a sorrir, afinal ainda era um Malfoy, mas estava bem disposto.

Assim que a menina se sentou olhou para a frente, e viu Aaron. O moreno olhava para ela de uma maneira estranha e urgente. Sem aviso ela ouviu a voz dele na sua cabeça.

"-Precisamos conversar Ginevra!"

A menina assentiu com a cabeça e em pensamento, não sabia se ele a ouvia ou não.

Comeu calmamente, parando só para olhar para o seu loiro que não tirou os olhos dela praticamente durante toda a refeição.

No final do jantar a menina caminhou para fora do salão e logo um certo loiro a acompanhou.

- Precisa de companhia senhorita?

- Bem...não sei....acho que sim.... - Respondeu ela sorrindo para ele e logo depois beijando-o suavemente.

Não havia mais nada a esconder, já todos sabiam que Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley namoravam, e bem nem houve uma reacção muito negativa. Talvez isso ocorre-se devido ao facto de a guerra com Voldemort ter terminado e assim as pessoas acharem que o sobrenome não era assim tão importante, e também ao facto de a mãe de Draco ter se dirigido aos Weasley's e feito com que o ódio existente entre as duas famílias tivesse terminado.

Caminharam pelos jardins até á hora de recorrer. Depois Draco acompanhou a namorada até à Dama – Gorda.

- Até amanhã – despediu-se ela.

O menino sorriu e puxou a ruiva para um beijo sôfrego.

- Boa noite.

Ela viu o namorado afastar-se, e mal ele saiu do seu campo de visão ela viu outro vulto. Esse vulto aproximou-se dela e a menina viu ser Aaron.

- Olá.

- Olá Ginevra, precisamos conversar um pouco.

- Sim eu sei.

A ruiva acompanhou o moreno até à sala mais próxima, e assim que entraram ela olhou para ele com um olhar inquisidor.

- E então o que querias?

- Bem Ginevra, o facto de tu e Draco terem voltado...hã bem...na realidade, é tarde de mais, não há maneira de voltar atrás, eu lamento.

- Isso quer dizer, que mesmo o facto de nós estarmos a cumprir a promessa não muda nada....

- Sim, é isso. Ginevra se eu pudesse...mas há coisas quem nem eu posso fazer, e a única maneira de tudo ficar bem é ele achar a cura para a maldição.

A menina olhou para ele durante longos segundos sem dizer nada, mas por fim falou:

- Não, eu não quero que Draco passe estes 3 meses fechados na biblioteca á procura da minha cura, eu quero que nestes 3 meses ele seja Aaron, eu quero, eu peço-te, não sei se podes, mas espero que sim....será que durante estes 3 meses eu posso viver sem ter dor nenhuma?

- Porquê?

- Eu não quero que Draco saiba que eu ainda estou doente....quero que ele viva este tempo comigo, quero que ele não se sinta culpado, nem preocupado com o meu futuro. Ele só saberá que nunca fiquei bem, no dia...bem no meu último dia.

- Ginevra, ele pode descobrir...tu podes viver com ele para sempre.

- Mas eu vou viver com ele para sempre.... Eu estarei sempre com ele, nem que seja só em espírito.

- Tu tens a certeza...ele pode conseguir.

- Eu tenho a certeza...e nem perguntes porquê esta decisão, pois eu própria não sei, apenas sinto que é o melhor, eu quero viver o máximo com a minha família, amigos e Draco estes dias...até ao dia chegar....basta eles sofrerem ai, não quero que eles sofram antes....eu própria me vou esquecer disso.

- Muito bem, eu posso fazer o que me pedes, mas aviso-te tu sentiras a maldição, só tu...

- Obrigado Cronos.... - Agradeceu ela saindo da sala com os olhos marejados.

Era o melhor a fazer, ninguém podia saber que a vida dela iria acabar, não queria que eles sofressem, ela queria que eles fossem felizes com ela, em especial Draco.

Entrou no quarto rapidamente e deitou-se mais rápido ainda. Cobriu-se toda e olhou para o tecto pensando nos momentos mais felizes da sua vida....pensando que provavelmente eles iriam sofrer quando o dia chegasse, mas eles perceberiam que ela os amava muito a todos, e eles continuariam a vida...ela tinha a certeza.

Quando os raios de Sol entraram no dormitório Ginevra abriu os olhos. Sentia-se feliz...e há muito tempo que não se sentia assim....iria ser feliz naqueles dias....feliz com Draco o homem que amava.

- Bom dia – disse-lhe uma voz ao ouvido quando ela se dirigia para o Salão Principal.

A ruiva virou-se e deparou-se com Draco.

- Bom dia amor. – Retribui-o o comprimento pondo-se em bicos de pés e beijando os lábios dele rapidamente.

O menino deve de ter achado pouco, pois logo no momento seguinte a puxou para um beijo caloroso, e cheio de paixão.

Ela tinha a certeza de que aqueles dias seriam fantásticos, e não se enganou, foram mesmo. Passava-os com os amigos, com o irmão e com o namorado. Namorado esse que se tornou mais carinhoso do que no passado, mas extremamente mais atento a ela. Sempre que a ruiva dava sinal de se sentir mal ele ficava extremamente preocupado, mas para seu alivio ela nunca mais precisou de ir até à Ala Hospitalar.

Ginny por seu lado andava feliz com o namoro, mas como Aaron lhe havia dito ela sentiria a doença, e não mentiu. Todas as noites sentia uma dor terrível no coração, que lhe fazia vir as lágrimas aos olhos, mas felizmente isso durava poucos segundos. Uma ou outra vez tinha uma tontura, ou uma dor de cabeça mais forte, mas nada que não passasse rapidamente.

Os dias foram dando lugares a semanas, e estes a meses até que chegou o ultimo dia do ano lectivo...o dia da formatura de Draco e de todos os elementos do trio maravilha, nomeadamente seu irmão.

Fim do 18º capitulo

N/A: VOLTEI!! – KIKA! Iupi eles estão juntos. Este sem duvidas é um dos meus capítulos favoritos – Rute – Eles fizeram as pazes e a Gray se humilhou por dizer á Ginny que tinha mentido, não concordas Kika?

- Sim, sem duvida é um dos melhores, mas os próximos são MUITO melhores. Sabem é que a fic INFELIZMENTE está quase no fim.

- Pois mas agora não vamos falar disso, não axas?! Ainda falta, mas a verdade é que está.

- Mas e então Rute. Se está quase eles depois têm mais tempo para ler as nossas novas fics.

- Pois é....mas vamos acabar com o paleio e vamos mas é aos agradecimentos.

**GWEASLY**: bem eles estão juntos, pk se ama, assim cm tu disseste. O prazo? Ora não vamos dizer....afinal estragava tudo....he he he.....bem esperamos que tenhas gostado deste capitulo. Jinhos!

**Miaka:** se acertaste nós não podemos dizer...não ainda....vais descobrir tudo em poucos capítulos....bem eles estão juntos....FINALMENTE. esperamos que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Mki:** ainda bem que gst do capitulo anterior, esperamos k tb tenhas gst deste...jinhos!

**Ana Luthor**: sim nós dissemos que o Aaron ia aparecer mais vezes, e ainda bem que gostas-te. Coitada da Ginny, ela se sentiu insegura nada mais, mas já passou tudo, afinal ela estava decidida a falar com Draco mesmo antes da Gray ter contado a verdade. Pois nem tudo é perfeito, mas agora tudo está bem. Espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Ellen – Potter**: é Draco é um kido....e pobre Ginny. Bem espero que tenhas gst...jinhos!

**Lily:** é acabar nas melhores partes é k é bom. Afinal temos que manter o suspense. Não necessitas de ter um enfarte, nós prometemos que actualizamos. Jinhos!

**Lakina**: bem é bom saber que demos á Ginny o toque perfeito. E sem duvida alguma o Malfoy é bom de klk jeito. Bem nós actualizamos. Jinhos!

**Kirina – li:** ainda bem k gst. É bom saber.....jinhos!

**Ana:** sim é vdd ele fez de tudo para ela ficar bem, o k é bom. Viste ela não encontrou nenhuma Gray mentirosa, desta vez a Gray foi sincera. Bem ela está KUASE, KUASE no fim. Falta pouco, mas o pouco k falta é FANTASTICO. Jinhos!

**Bem pessoal já sabem o k vos pedimos. COMENTEM. Não custa nada.....e até ao próximo capitulo.**

**JINHOS! FOMOS!**


	20. Um dia especial

**Um dia especial**

O sol fraco da manhã batia nos vidros do dormitório feminino dos Gryffindor. Ginevra encontrava-se sentada no parapeito a observar tamanha beleza, aquele era um dia especial....a formatura de Draco.

Sim era especial, ela sempre soube que aquele dia seria especial para ele, afinal ele próprio lhe dissera.

* * *

Ginevra e Draco encontravam-se deitados na grama verde naquele dia de primavera. Olhavam para as nuvens no céu, e ambos pensavam no futuro.

- Sabes qual será o meu dia favorito? – Questionou a menina olhando para ele.

- Não, Ginevra.

- O dia do meu casamento. Tenho o sonho de entrar na igreja vestida de branco, como uma princesa, e depois ir ao encontro do meu principie encantado.

O menino loiro deitado ao seu lado riu, e depois disse:

- Não existem príncipes encantados.

- Existem sim...por exemplo tu pareces um. Bonito, rico, essas coisas.

Mais uma vez o menino riu, e a menina perguntou:

- E qual será o teu especial?

- O dia da minha formatura. Vai ser fantástico, receber o diploma, onde diz que eu fui bom aluno, e depois já posso tratar dos negócios da família.

- Esse dia deverá ser interessante. Tu com um fato de gala, deves de ficar muito bonito.

- Nesse dia tu serás minha companheira, meu pai sempre diz que precisamos de uma menina delicada e bonita, assim como tu...promete-me que nesse dia vais comigo, e eu vou mostrar a todos a linda amiga que tenho, e todos vão ter inveja.

- Eu prometo – disse ela sorrindo para o menino.

* * *

- Sim Draco eu vou contigo como prometido – Murmurou a menina caminhando para o banheiro pronta a vestir-se.

Colocou um vestido branco, leve, de alças, com pequenas flores rosa-claro, estampadas, quase imperceptíveis á distancia.

Deixou os longos cabelos ruivos soltos, formando uma cascata encaracolada sobre os seus ombros. Maquilhou-se levemente e colocou um perfume suave. Olhou-se ao espelho, estava exactamente como queria, simples mas diferente.

Desceu as escadas dos dormitórios e caminhou na sala comum, para encontrar o trio maravilha. Hermione parecia uma pilha de nervos.

-O que se passou? – Perguntou ao irmão num tom baixo, enquanto Hermione conversava nervosamente com Harry.

-Ela vai fazer o discurso dos finalistas, não se cala com isso á mais de um mês, mas hoje está verdadeiramente insuportável. Nem eu a aguento – Acrescentou com um sorriso.

-Vamos descer? – Perguntou chamando Harry e Hermione.

-Vamos Ginny – Respondeu Ron – Certamente que já estão todos nos jardins.

Era nos jardins que decorreria a formatura dos alunos do 7º ano. Ginevra acompanhou o trio maravilha até ás escadas principais, onde foi interpelada por Draco.

O trio afastou-se contrariado, principalmente Ron.

-Bom dia – Cumprimentou, ao que o loiro respondeu com um beijo carinhoso.

Ginevra afastou-se dele para o observar melhor. Ele estava lindo e apesar de estar vestido de negro como habitualmente, naquele dia algo lhe parecia diferente, especial. Talvez fosse o facto dos seus cabelos platinados estarem húmidos com algumas madeixas loiras a caírem-lhe estrategicamente sobre a face.

-Vamos para os jardins? – Perguntou estendendo-lhe o braço.

-Vamos.

-Estás linda – Sussurrou sedutoramente ao ouvido da ruiva enquanto caminhavam pelos jardins repletos de alunos e das suas famílias.

Ao longe a ruiva foi capaz de avistar um aglomerado de cabeças ruivas.

-Está ali a minha família. Vamos até eles.

-Desculpa Ginevra se os meus instintos suicidas estão apurados o suficiente. Acho que vou ter de recusar o teu maravilhoso convite – Disse no seu famoso tom sarcástico.

-Draco não me venhas com essa. Custa-te muito.

-A sério Ginevra, acho melhor não. Lembro-me perfeitamente da reacção do teu querido irmão. Não queria ter de presenciar isso outra vez, principalmente em grande escala.

Bem não valia mesmo a pena, ele estava decidido a não ir com ela.

- Tudo bem então, eu volto já. – Disse ela com um sorriso caminhando até à sua família.

Caminhou graciosamente até eles, sendo seguida pelo olhar de Draco, que se sentia extremamente feliz, sua ruiva estava linda e perfeita, e FELIZ. Olhou em redor, e qual foi a sua surpresa quando viu sua mãe. Não pode deixar de sorrir, já tinha saudades dela, há um ano que não a via, desde a morte de Lucius.

Foi até ela e viu que ela sorria, e continuava linda com sempre, seu cabelo loiro maravilhosamente penteado, seus olhos estavam brilhantes como há muito não via nela.

- Olá mãe, não esperava a senhora.

- E eu era lá capaz de faltar à formatura do meu filho – disse a mulher passando a mão no cabelo dele.

Ginevra assim que chegou ao pé de sua família, foi abraçada por todos os irmãos, e por seus pais, em especial por sua mãe, que morria de preocupação da sua princesa.

- Filha de certeza que tu já estás bem? – Questionou Arthur olhado para a menina.

A ruiva deu um pequeno sorriso, e disse:

- "ptima. Eu estou muito bem, rodeada da minha família, amigos e de Draco.

Ao falar no namorado ela pode ver o desagrado na cara de todos os irmãos, mas eles não disseram nada, por isso ela supôs que eles tivessem sido proibidos de fazer qualquer comentário maldoso em relação ao seu namorado.

Os olhos de Ginny procuraram pelo loiro, e qual não foi a surpresa dela quando o viu a falar com uma mulher, mas não uma mulher qualquer, era Narcisa Malfoy.

A ruiva ficou ainda mais feliz, Draco estava um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto.

- Mas é a Mãe dele, não é filha?

- É pai, é sim.

Foi com grande surpresa que a menina viu a mulher dirigir-se até eles, perante o olhar atónito do filho. Narcisa parou em frente da ruiva e olhou-a, ninguém dizia absolutamente nada e Draco já estava perto da mãe, para interferir caso fosse necessário.

- És a namorada do meu filho?

- Sou sim.

A mulher sorriu e depois disse:

- Ela é linda Draco, tens muita sorte em teres arranjado uma menina tão bonita e simpática.

Ginevra sorriu e viu que o namorado estava surpreendido, ela própria estava.

- Mas....tu estás bem?

Ginny olhou para a mulher que continuava a olhar para ela. Sentiu os olhos sobre si de uma maneira diferente, como se quisesse ver mais alem.

- Eu estou óptima. – Respondeu de seguida.

Narcisa não disse absolutamente nada, olhou para ela durante mais uns momentos e depois cumprimentou cordialmente a família da ruiva, em especial os pais dela.

Ginny afastou-se um pouco e abraçou-se ao namorado.

- Tua Mãe é simpática. – Disse ela passado momentos, quando ambos já se tinham afastado da família.

- Bem, ela sempre foi mais simpática que meu pai, e melhor pessoa e tudo.

- Acho que finalmente sei a quem sais.

Draco olhou durante momentos para a namorada, o tempo estava a passar depressa, e era hora dos discursos. Primeiro seria Hermione e depois ele. A morena encontrava-se nervosa, mas subiu para o palco extremamente confiante.

- Mais um final de ano, mas para mim este final de ano é especial, é o último. – Hermione suspirou, e de seguida continuou – Passei 7 anos nesta escola, os melhores anos da minha vida, pois apesar de todas as preocupações relativas à guerra, foi nesta escola que eu conheci meus verdadeiros amigos, e foi aqui que eu aprendi muita coisa. Estou feliz por ter sido estudante de Hogwarts, e uma coisa eu sei, nunca esquecerei ninguém.

Hermione olhou para Harry e Ron e sorriu.

- Em especial não esquecerei os meus melhores amigos, que dariam qualquer coisa por mim. Um muito obrigado a todos. – E dizendo isto a morena saiu do palco deixando-o livre para Draco.

- Como disse a Hermione este é nosso ultimo ano, e eu também vou ter saudades de Hogwarts, talvez não pelas mesmas razões que ela. Afinal é de conhecimento geral que eu sou odiado por mais de metade dos alunos da escola, e não idolatrado como ela e os amigos. Mas....eu também ganhei coisas que ela não ganhou, ganhei coragem para lutar contra o que eu fora ensinado a respeitar, em especial contra Voldemort. Ganhei algo que não tinha, respeito da parte dos outros, e espero que o nome Malfoy a partir de agora tenha outro prestígio diferente do antigo. Desejo que as pessoas deixem de tremer ao ouvir meu sobrenome, e eu estou pronto a mostrar que um Malfoy não é tão mau assim. Sei que muitas vezes fui desagradável para com vocês, mas eu era assim...mas já não sou, não sou graças ao meu maior tesouro, a única pessoa que fez com que estes 7 anos valessem a pena. Ginevra Weasley....sim tenho muito a agradecer-lhe, pois ela é uma óptima amiga, e uma excelente namorada....é só por isto que eu vou ter saudades desta escola.

Draco saiu do palco sendo seguido pelo olhar perplexo dos alunos que ali se encontravam, e pelo olhar orgulhoso da namorada. Assim que chegou ao pé dela, a menina agarrou-se ao seu pescoço e beijou-o.

Era tão bom estar com ela nos braços, Draco adorava aquilo, era maravilhoso. Ginny também gostava de estar nos braços dele, sentia-se segura e extremamente confortável.

Quando se afastaram puderam ver que era hora de jantar, o loiro pegou na mão da menina e encaminhou-a para uma mesa, onde ficariam sozinhos.

Comeram silenciosamente, com as pernas entrelaçadas por baixos da mesa. No fim do jantar o menino olhou para ela e disse:

- Eu NUNCA vou esquecer este dia.

Ela olhou para ele tristemente, tristeza essa que não foi notada por ele, e sorriu dizendo de seguida:

- Eu também não!

Uma musica começou a tocar ao longe, e o menino levantou-se pegando na mão da menina e levando-a para a pista de dança.

Pousou a mão delicadamente na cintura dela e puxou-a para o seu corpo, envolvendo-a carinhosamente. Ginevra apoiou a cabeça no peito dele e ambos começaram a dançar calmamente, ao ritmo da música.

Não podiam dizer ao certo o tempo que estiveram ali abraçados dançando ao compasso da música, a única coisa que podiam dizer é que ambos desejaram que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Era um momento mágico, e cheio de amor.

Ginny fechou os olhos sentindo o coração acelerado como há muito não sentia, o relógio dava as 11 da noite, e ela fez força para as lágrimas não escorrerem, não podia estragar aquele momento.

Agarrou-se com mais força a ele, numa tentativa desesperada de o sentir ainda mais perto.

- O que foi?

- Nada Draco, só quero estar assim...deixa-me estar assim.

A música parou e eles olharam para o director que se encontrava no palco.

- Caros alunos, está na hora de vos entregar os tão merecidos diplomas.

Os alunos começaram a ser chamados, todos tinham um sorriso enorme no rosto, todos excepto Aaron. O menino assim que recebeu o diploma olhou para Ginny e esta sentiu uma dor no peito, mas esforçou-se para não a demonstrar.

Depois de Aaron foi a vez de Draco. Ginevra sentiu-se felicíssima para ele, finalmente seu trabalho escolar havia sido recompensado.

Quando ele chegou ao pé da namorada abraçou-a e sentiu-a quente. Olhou para a menina que tinha um olhar triste, e sem aviso ela perdeu as forças ajoelhando-se no chão.

O relógio dava as horas, 11 e 45 da noite....era quase meia-noite.

Draco ajoelhou-se á frente dela abraçando-a. Passou uma mão pela face dela afastando algumas mechas da face rosada da menina.

-Ginevra, o que se passa? – Perguntou preocupado – Porque choras? – Sentia as lágrimas a escorrerem na face dela. Estava mais preocupado que nunca. Será que a maldição tinha voltado? Não! Não podia ser, eles estavam juntos agora, felizes, não havia razões para aquilo.

Ginevra entrelaçou a sua mão esquerda com a dele, apertando-a com força.

-Draco... – Começou com a voz fraca e tremida – ... Eu não quero que te sintas culpado.... – Disse passando a sua mão livre pela face do rapaz -.... Quero que saibas que valeu a pena.... Mesmo acabando desta forma, eu faria tudo outra vez.... Só para poder estar contigo ....

-Como assim acabando desta forma? – Perguntou num fio de voz. Ele sabia a resposta, sempre soubera, mas não queria acreditar, não podia acreditar.

-Draco .... A maldição....

-Não! – Gritou chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas á sua volta – Não pode ser.... – Acrescentou num murmúrio – Eu não quero, eu não posso, perder-te .....

- Não há nada que possas fazer – disse ela num sussurro. Começava a perder as forças, estava a tornar-se difícil respirar.

- Eu pensava que tinha passado – falou o menino começando a sentir os olhos húmidos. Não podia perdê-la, não era justo.

Viu ela dar um sorriso triste antes de dizer:

- Eu pedi a Aaron para não te dizer....não queria que estivesse....estes três meses à procura da cura....eu queria que fosses feliz !

Todas as pessoas olhavam para eles, Ginevra deitada no chão abraçada pelo menino, e ele quase chorando. A família da ruiva olhava para aquela visão triste com lágrimas nos olhos, sua menina estava ali a sofrer e eles....Não podiam fazer nada. Não se ouvia barulho algum, excepto os fungos das meninas e de Molly.

- Não devias de ter feito isto....eu teria procurado a cura, eu...Ginevra eu amo-te, nós temos tanta coisa pela frente, não me deixes.

-Mas Draco, eu não te vou deixar – O rapaz olhou-a questionadoramente – Eu vou estar sempre aqui – Disse pousando a mão no peito de Draco, na zona do coração.

-Ginevra, eu não te quero perder, eu quero-te aqui, ao meu lado, para te poder abraçar, beijar, para te sentir .... – A voz do loiro era cada vez mais fraca – .... Para te fazer feliz ....

-Tu fazes-me feliz...... E quero que depois disto, depois desta noite, tu sejas feliz....

-Tu não entendes pois não? Tu és a minha felicidade, o único motivo pelo qual eu acordo todas as manhãs com um sorriso no rosto.... Sabes, eu quero envelhecer ao teu lado, ter uma cambada de filhos ruivos e sardentos...... – A ruiva sorriu tristemente com esta ultima frase – Quero poder acordar todas as manhãs contigo nos meus braços, sentir o cheiro dos teus cabelos.... Eu não te quero perder, eu não te posso perder....

-Não é como se nós tivéssemos escolha .... Mas Draco eu amo-te.... E bem a vida continua .... Ou pelo menos a tua ....

-Pára com isso Ginevra! Nós vamos ficar juntos e nada te vai acontecer porque eu não vou deixar.... Eu amo-te, percebes? Eu amo-te....

- Eu também te amo – disse ela com imensa dificuldade.

Olhou para ele...aconchegou-se mais no seu peito e fechou os olhos, já mal os conseguia manter abertos.

Draco olhou-a com desespero, ela estava pálida, seus lábios não tinham mais aquela cor vermelha, estavam brancos, suas sardas não se viam, seu olhar estava vazio e triste. Sentiu as lágrimas rolarem pela sua face, nada podia fazer para as impedir, a dor era grande, grande demais para ele suportar.

Abraçou-a ainda com mais força numa tentativa desesperada de a manter consigo para sempre.

Ela respirava cada vez com mais dificuldade, seu coração doía, sua cabeça quase explodia....mas estava nos braços dele o que fazia com que a morte não fosse tão dolorosa.

Também ela desejava que aquilo não acontecesse. Podia ouvir o choro da sua família, em especial da sua mãe, como ela deveria de sofrer. Ouvia Harry a tentar acalmar Hermione, que chorava descontroladamente, seu irmão Ron dizia que aquilo não podia ser, e Draco....ele abraçava-a com amor, com desespero...e chorava.

Mas não havia nada, nada que pudesse ser feito, não podia voltar atrás....apertou sua mão à do loiro e olhou para ele.

- Me beija....uma ultima vez.

- Eu não quero que seja a ultima....eu não permito que seja a ultima....

- Eu também não queria que fosse Draco...mas....mas é....pensas que também não queria ter filhos contigo, casar contigo.... - A tosse começou – acordar abraçada a ti....eu desejo isso meu amor....mas não é possível....por favor Draco....

Ele aproximou os lábios dela, e com cuidado, carinho e imenso desespero beijou-a. Sentir o sabor dele uma ultima vez era tudo o que ela desejava....a língua dele de encontro à sua carinhosamente.

Quando se afastaram ela sorria e ele chorava mais....

- Não me deixes! – Voltou a pedir ele.

- Eu já te disse...

- NÃO! Eu quero-te comigo, não em espírito, em corpo e alma Ginevra, em corpo e alma.

-Eu amo-te.... – Fechou os olhos e suspirou uma última vez.

-Ginevra – Chamou suavemente tocando com as pontas dos dedos na face pálida da rapariga – Ginevra não .... Abre os olhos.... Por favor.... Abre os olhos meu amor.... – Continuava a repetir num murmúrio.

Agitou delicadamente o corpo inerte da ruiva, tinha acabado, ele nunca mais veria aqueles olhos castanhos ou o sorriso doce dela.

-Não!!!! – Gritou desesperado, a voz carregada de dor – Ginevra não....

Fim do 19º capitulo

**N/A**: Pois é, e isto foi o final da nossa maravilhosa fic, foi um prazer ter-vos como leitores....Antes que nos tentem assassinar eu digo, não, isto não é o final..... Calma, ainda faltam dois capítulos... Pois é, não há muito para dizer sobre o capitulo, há? .... Felicidade no principio e uma morte meio trágica no fim.... Sinceramente já estava na hora de alguém morrer...... Ok, brincadeira outra vez.....

**Lakinha**: É, teve o baile, que acabou de forma bem trágica, mas não dava para evitar, afinal esta fic é um Romance/Angst .... Esperamos que tenhas gostado....Brigado pela review.... Bjxs

**Mki:** Não há muito para dizer.... Toda a gente torce para que Ginny não morra no final.... Mas acho que ficou explicito o suficiente o que aconteceu, não é mesmo?.... Obrigado pela review..... Bjxs

**Ellen-Potter**: É, o Draco viúvo não é uma visão das melhores.... Mas deu para perceber o que aconteceu neste capitulo.....Brigada por comentar.... Bjxs

**Miaka**: Nunca ninguém quer que a Ginny morra.... Mas a fic é uma Romance/Angst.... Faz parte.....Obrigado pela review.... Bjxs

**Ana Luthor**: É foi meio mau da parte da Ginny não contar a verdade para o Draco, mas na realidade ela só queria passar os últimos momentos com ele, feliz, sem que ele se preocupasse....Quanto à morte da Ginny, deu para ver o que aconteceu, não é mesmo? .... Obrigado pelo comentário.... Bjxs

**Kirina-Li:** Pois é, agora já não há muito que possamos fazer..... Aconteceu o que tinha de acontecer.....Esperamos que tenhas gostado, obrigado por leres as outras fics de que somos autoras.... Brigado pela review.... Bjxs

**Vivian Malfoy:** Aqui está o capitulo.... Esperamos que tenhas gostado tanto como os anteriores.... Brigado por comentares... Bjxs

**Ana:** Pois, estamos todos à espera do final feliz..... Não podemos adiantar muito quanto a isso.... Estragaria os próximos dois capítulos.... Mas eu e a Rute prometemos que não se vão desiludir (muito) ) .... Resta esperar e ver como é que acaba.... Brigada pela review..... Bjxs

**milazenha** : Muito brava? É nós fizemos um capitulo bem triste mesmo, de que resulta a morte da Ginny..... Mas como já dissemos antes, é um Romance/Angst e faz parte... esperamos que tenhas gostado de qualquer maneira.... Brigada por comentar.... Bjxs

**Cacau**: Ela não disse nada por um bom motivo, a Ginny queria ver o Draco feliz e despreocupado, para poder curtir os últimos momentos com ela..... Apesar de tudo esperamos que tenhas gostado.... Brigada pela review.... Bjxs

**RoChang:** pois bem nós actualizamos a fic. E olha já k gst das minhas fics, aconselho-te a leres as da Kika, ela escreveu esta fic em conjunto comigo, e as dela também são muito boas. Eu se fosse a ti lia-as, não te vais arrepender. Espero que tenhas gst deste capitulo, apesar de trágico e de ela ter morrido. Comenta ok? Jinhos!

Pois é este não é o fim mas está lá quase, só dois capítulos, portanto não custa nada fazer um agrado as leitora e comentar esta fic.... Então é isso, não se esqueçam.... Comentem..... Vamos indo..... FOMOS!!!


	21. A meianoite

**Meia – noite**

-Não!!!! – Gritou desesperado, a voz carregada de dor – Ginevra não....

Era impossível controlar, as lágrimas corriam livres pela sua face enquanto ele acariciava suavemente a face pálida da rapariga. Murmurava coisas incompreensíveis, frases soltas tamanha era a dor que sentia mas continuava a repetir o quanto a amava.

-Draco.... – Alguém o chamava, mas ele não queria saber, só queria ficar junto da sua ruiva lembrando cada momento que passara com ela, cada jura de amor trocada, cada acto de carinho – Draco ouve-me....

O loiro voltou-se, sem soltar o corpo da ruiva e encarou quem o chamava, Aaron.

-Tu! Tu podias ter impedido isto! – Gritou cheio de raiva.

-Não, não podia, só tu o podias ter feito! – Disse calmo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

As pessoas em torno deles olhavam a cena atentas, algumas chocadas pelo que acabara de acontecer, outras enternecidas pelo acto de amor demonstrado por Draco.

_"-Eu?!?! Eu nunca faria mal á Ginevra, nunca por livre e espontânea vontade._

_-Não só farias como fizeste. Como eu sempre te disse, tu desencadeias-te tudo isto._

_-Então era disto que falavas, da doença dela._

_-Sim...._

_-Mas como, eu nunca desejei que ela estivesse assim, eu nunca fiz nada para que ela sofresse._

_-Tens a certeza?_

_-Claro que sim. Eu.... Eu amo-a, tenho a certeza disso, e nunca, mas nunca lhe faria qualquer mal._

_-Como podes ter tanta certeza?_

_-Eu sei.... Só sei....._

_-Parece que te esqueceste de um pormenor!_

_-Que foi....?_

_-A tua mão esquerda._

_-A minha mão esquerda?_

_O moreno acenou afirmativamente. Draco levantou a mão esquerda até ao nível dos olhos, observando a cicatriz de cor pérola na palma da mão._

_-E então?_

_-Então o quê?_

_-Não notas diferença alguma?_

_-Eu .... Bem .... Não.... Quer dizer, agora que falas nisso .... Sim, ela está mais pequena – Passou o indicador direito sobre a marca do corte – E mais sumida, sim mais sumida._

_-Percebes agora?_

_-Perceber o quê?_

_-A cicatriz está a desaparecer, bem como a vida da Ginevra._

_-Não! Não pode ser!_

_-É Draco!"_

Olhou para a palma da sua mão esquerda, e com horror constatou que a cicatriz que simbolizava a promessa dos dois tinha desaparecido.

Agora Draco sentia-se culpado, Aaron tinha razão, tudo era culpa dele, se ele não

tivesse quebrado a promessa em primeiro lugar, se ele não se tivesse afastado da sua ruiva, tudo estaria bem agora.

"_-Draco... – Começou com a voz fraca e tremida – ... Eu não quero que te sintas culpado...."_

Como não se sentir culpado? Ele tinha provocado a morte dela, tudo por causa de uns ideais, ideais sem sentido que o fizeram perder a sua ruiva.

"_- Diz-me o que tenho que fazer para a salvar._

  
_Aaron olhou para Draco durante segundos sem dizer absolutamente nada, e por fim disse-lhe: __  
  
__- Tens que ser um herói._"

-Diz-me – Encarou Aaron – Diz-me como ser um herói! – Pediu ele começando a ouvir as badaladas que anunciavam a meia – noite.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

O moreno sorriu mas não respondeu.

-Diz-me o que é que eu tenho de fazer! Eu faço qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa para que ela volte.

-Era isso que eu queria ouvir. Tu dizes que fazes qualquer coisa....

-Sim, qualquer coisa. Não importa o preço que tenha de pagar.... Eu só a quero de volta. Por favor ....

Aaron encarou Draco de uma forma estranha e então o loiro percebeu.

Draco pousou suavemente o corpo da ruiva no chão, e beijando uma ultima vez os lábios frios de Ginevra, ergueu-se.

-Eu estou pronto – Disse numa voz decidida – Pronto para tomar o lugar dela.

6,7,8,9.

"..._. Quero que saibas que valeu a pena.... Mesmo acabando desta forma, eu faria tudo outra vez.... Só para poder estar contigo ...."_

Ela tinha sofrido por ele, por culpa dele, e Draco sentia-se na obrigação de retribuir isso de alguma forma, mesmo que a única forma de o fazer fosse sacrificar a própria vida.

Ele não tinha dúvidas, não voltaria atrás. Ginevra tinha imensas pessoas para tratar dela, para sentir a falta dela, e ele, bem ele só tinha a sua mãe, ela ultrapassaria isso mais tarde ou mais cedo.

-Pronto? – Perguntou Aaron, com uma calma surpreendente, retirando-o dos seus devaneios.

-Como nunca.

10,11,12!

Meia – noite.

Aaron ergueu as mãos e logo a seguir uma luz branca envolveu Draco e Ginny. Ninguém percebia o que se passava, apenas viam o moreno a sorrir misteriosamente e viam a luz forte que envolvia os dois apaixonados.

A luz foi ficando cada vez mais fraca, até que eles voltaram a enxergar Draco e Ginevra.

A menina estava na mesma posição, no mesmo lugar, mas Draco encontrava-se ajoelhado no chão, parecia cansado como se tivesse corrido quilómetros.

Ninguém fora capaz de dizer nada. O loiro abriu os olhos e ao constatar que se mantinha vivo ergueu-se e caminhou até Aaron apertando o colarinho deste.

- O que eu te disse? Porque não o fizeste? Eu estou disposto a morrer em troca da vida dela....PORQUÊ?

O deus olhou para ele e sorriu calmamente. Draco estava com raiva, muita raiva do menino à sua frente. Do que ele esperava para a trazer? Ele estava disposto a morrer por ela, porque ele não havia feito o que ele pedira?

O loiro não sabia, não percebia nada....foi então que se ouviu alguém a dizer:

- Ela mexeu-se!

Draco olhou para o corpo da ruiva instantaneamente, e qual não foi o seu espanto quando a viu mexer-se.

Aproximou-se dela ainda chocado, abaixou-se e tocou no rosto dela. Viu os olhos dela a tremerem e no momento seguinte ela abria-os.

Draco não podia acreditar, ela abrira os olhos, ela estava viva....mas como?! Bem não interessava. Abraçou a menina chorando, desta vez de felicidade.

- Tu voltas-te....para mim.

- Como foi possível?

- Eu não sei, mas isso não importa.

Todos olhavam para eles chocados e admirados. A família da ruiva ainda não acreditava no que os seus olhos viam....a ruiva havia ressuscitado.

Ginevra afastou-se de Draco e olhou para ele atentamente. Viu ele com o rosto húmido e ela própria sentiu lágrimas a escorrerem pela sua face. Sem esperar mais puxou-o pelo colarinho e junto os lábios dele aos dela.

O loiro não conseguia acreditar, ela estava ali, nos seus braços. Quando olhou para ela, viu que ela estava perfeita outra vez, seus olhos brilhantes, suas sardas visíveis, rosada na face, seus lábios....Não teve tempo de pensar nos lábios dela, pois ela puxou-o para um beijo.

Um beijo apaixonado, quente, desejado, sôfrego e arrebatador.

Quando se afastaram a menina levantou-se e ele seguiu-a. Olhou para a sua família que também estavam emocionados com tudo o que havia passado, de seguida olhou para Aaron que sorria.

- O que aconteceu? – Questionou Ginevra.

- Draco quebrou a maldição, mesmo a tempo, no soar da última badalada.

- Como ele a quebrou?

- Ele foi um herói Ginevra.

- Herói? Mas eu não fiz nada de heróico. – Disse Draco.

- Draco um herói não é só aquele que luta contra o mal para salvar algo ou alguém, na realidade o** verdadeiro **herói é aquele que está disposto a dar a sua vida pela da pessoa que ama....e tu estavas disposto a faze-lo....tu és um verdadeiro herói.

A ruiva sorriu e abraçou-se a Draco.

- Estavas disposto a dar a tua vida por mim, porquê?

- Porque eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa. – Respondeu ele sem pensar, apenas sentindo.

Ginevra beijou-o mais uma vez, desta vez um beijo calmo e suave, que transparecia todo o amor, todo o agradecimento, que ela tinha para com ele.

Quando se afastaram ambos olharam para Aaron e este disse:

- Espero que tenham aprendido a lição, e que nunca mais quebrem promessa alguma.

- Não vamos cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, está descansado. – Disse-lhe Draco abraçando a namorada com carinho.

- Então eu vou embora....meu trabalho aqui está completo.

E dizendo isto os pés do moreno elevaram-se alguns centímetros.

- Desejo-vos as maiores felicidades.

- Obrigado – agradeceram os dois em uníssono.

No momento seguinte não havia mais Aaron, ele tinha desaparecido, havia voltado para a sua ilha, a ilha dos Beatos.

A ruiva olhou para a sua família e aproximou-se deles devagar. A primeira pessoa a abraça-la foi Ron. Ele abraçava-a desesperadamente.

- Meu Deus, eu pensava que havias ido para sempre. NUNCA mais faças isto!

- Nunca mais....vou ficar aqui com vocês....para sempre.

De seguida foi abraçada por todos, inclusive por Harry e Hermione, esta última abraçou-a com tanta força como Ron.

Voltou para os braços do namorado logo depois, abraçando-o e beijando-o.

- Vamos embora! – Pediu ela num murmúrio.

- Como desejares.

- Até amanhã pessoal. – Disse ela despedindo-se da família e pegando na mão de Draco dirigindo-se para dentro do castelo.

Caminharam em silencio até à sala "deles"...assim que lá entraram depararam-se com um ambiente romântico.

Sentaram-se no sofá que se encontrava no centro da sala, e ele disse:

- Eu tive tanto medo de nunca mais te ter....Ginevra eu...amo-te.

- Eu também te amo, e agora não vamos mais falar do passado, mas sim do futuro.

- Do nosso futuro – concluiu ele com um sorriso beijando-a de seguida.

As mãos dela encontravam-se no pescoço dele acariciando-o, o que causava arrepios em Draco. Ele segurava-a pela cintura, puxando-a para si.

As mãos de ambos fizeram o que eles desejavam, começaram a percorrer o corpo do outro, despindo-o calmamente.

Quando Ginevra acordou decidiu não abrir os olhos. Sentia o braço de Draco na sua cintura, abraçando-a e recordou todos os momentos da noite passada, todo o amor que houve nos gestos deles, as palavras trocadas, as juras feitas, os sentimentos que se despertaram nela. Tudo havia sido perfeito, e ela estava certa que não esqueceria nenhum pormenor daquela noite mágica.

Sentiu o namorado a mover-se e por isso decidiu abrir os olhos e deparou-se com um olhar acinzentado pousado nela.

- Bom dia meu amor.

- Bom dia meu anjo – disse ele beijando-a.

Depois desse beijo muitos outros vieram, e quando eles se afastaram a menina aninhou-se nos braços dele e disse:

- Hoje é dia de voltar para casa.

- Eu sei...mas eu estive a pensar....porque não vens passar uns dias a minha casa? Eu ia amar, e minha mãe iria gostar também.

- Eu vou...está descansado.

- Que bom.

- Mas só se também fores a minha?

- Como é que é? Ginevra tu sabes que....

- Acho que depois de ontem meus irmãos não te vão dizer nada, afinal eu devo-te a minha vida, eles vão perceber que tu me amas, e que eu te amo, e vão aceitar-te.

O menino olhou para ela durante segundos, e por fim respondeu sorrindo:

- Tudo bem....eu vou.

Ginny beijou-o arrebatadoramente. Quando saíram da sala ambos iam felizes, como há muito não estavam. Estavam juntos, felizes, e já não existia nada que os separasse, nada nem ninguém.

Ginevra estava ansiosa, nessa tarde chegaria Draco. Fazia uma semana que as férias tinham começado. Quando ela propôs aos pais que Draco passasse na Toca uma semana eles adoraram a ideia. A mesma opinião não foi compartilhada pelo resto da família mas nenhum dos seus irmãos fez tentativa de contrariar a sua vontade.

Lá estava a ruiva, sentada numa pedra no seu jardim, esperando por Draco. Era suposto ele utilizar um botão de transporte com destino ao seu jardim. Ela estava sentada, com os braços em torno dos joelhos e com o queixo apoiado nestes, observando o pôr-do-sol.

Era um por do sol lindo, o céu estava tingido de laranja. Ginny suspirou absorvendo o cheiro do verão. Sem aviso sentiu umas mãos a taparem seus olhos.

- Adivinha quem é!

- Hum quem poderá ser?! Ora vamos lá ver....hum....Draco Malfoy.

- Como adivinhaste? – Questionou ele metendo-se á frente dela.

- Ora, não terá sido?!

O menino sorriu e beijou-a de seguida.

- Pronto para passar uma semana na minha casa?

- Só se tu responderes que sim á pergunta que te vou fazer.

- Draco, eu já disse que depois passo uma semana na tua.

- Não Ginevra, a pergunta não é essa. – Disse ele ajoelhado no chão, com uma das mãos na perna dela e outra nos bolsos.

- Então, qual é?

- Casas comigo? – Questionou o loiro mostrando-lhe uma caixa preta de veludo onde lá dentro estava um lindo anel de noivado.

Ginny olhou surpresa para ele, durante segundos ficou em choque, havia sido apanhada de surpresa, mas por fim respondeu.

- É claro que sim Draco...é claro.

Puxou-o de encontro aos seus lábios. Com aquele beijo selaram o amor que sentiam, e selaram um capítulo na vida deles. Aquele ano tinha sido difícil, cheio de medos e sofrimento, mas para além disso, cheio de amor, e o amor é a maior força do universo, capaz de enfrentar as piores coisas, até a morte.

O futuro para eles era algo desconhecido, mas eles estavam prontos para o encarar, e juntos sabiam ser capazes de tudo, pois eles....amavam-se!

**N/A: **Ela **VIVE!** Pois é.... Achavam mesmo que íamos matar a Ginevra?.... Nem por sombras.... Não depois de uma fic que deu tanto trabalho a escrever... Tanto trabalho a deixa-los juntos e felizes.... Pois bem o final está perto.... Este é o penúltimo capitulo desta fic tão duradoura....

**Lakinha:** Bem ela não morreu... Não seríamos capazes de o ter feito....É bom saber que gostaste da forma como descrevemos a morte dela.... O que achaste deste capitulo?

**GWEASLEY :** Não, nós não a matámos.... Era algo impossível para nós.... Não éramos capaz de o fazer e acho que ficou bem explicito neste capitulo.... Draco e Ginny foram feitos para ficar juntos e felizes....Brigada por comentar... Bjxs

**Miaka:** Pois é .... Ela voltou.... Não a íamos matar... E agora eles vão ser finalmente felizes... Sem maldição ou outra coisa qualquer para atrapalhar.... Brigada pela review ... Bjxs

**Ana Luthor** É tinhas acertado... o Draco deu mesmo a vida por ela.... è o Hércules.... Quando ele desce ao sub mundo para buscar a alma da Megara.... E a cena do Molin Rouge... que é super triste.... Mas tudo está bem quando acaba bem.... Então pode dizer-se que tudo está bem nesta fic.... Eles estão os dois juntos e felizes.... Obrigada pela review... Bjxs

**Cacau:** Não a Ginny está vivinha da silva e vai continuar assim... Junto com o Draco e bem feliz.... Brigado por comentar.... Bjxs...

**Ellen-Potter** É, nós podemos tudo... E tanto podemos que fizemos.... Ressuscitámos a Ginny e deixamo-la bem feliz com o Draco.... Brigada pelo comentários... Bjxs

**Mki:** bem esperemos que não tenhas chorado neste, mas que tenhas ficado feliz. E a fic acabada no próximo capítulo, este é o penúltimo. Esperamos que tenhas gostado, jinhos!

**Kirina – Li**: Nós pusemos, nos pusemo-los juntos, juntinhos. Esperamos que tenhas gostado. E não precisas de te habituar a finais tristes, pois este é um final feliz. Acho que respondemos a todas as tuas perguntas no capítulo, comenta ok?! Jinhos!

**Vivian Malfoy**: esperamos que também tenhas gostado deste capitulo, e ainda bem que gostaste do outro. Jinhos!

**Marcela:** É nós demos um jeito.... E agora a Ginny ficou com o Draco, como nunca devia ter deixado de estar.... Ainda bem que gostaste da fic.... Brigada pela review.... Bjxs

**Ana:** Nós até somos más... mas não a esse ponto.... Claro que tínhamos que ressuscitar a Ginny de qualquer maneira... Não seríamos capazes de os separar e ainda por cima de uma forma tão cruel... Brigada por teres comentado... Bjxs

Ah pois é.... Este é o ultimo capitulo por tanto podem mimar-nos com muitas reviews, que tal? Não é uma ideia maravilhosa? Pois é.... Então comentem e façam estas duas escritoras felizes.... Sendo assim vamos indo.... FOMOS!!!


	22. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

O Natal, é uma época tão especial para todos, mas principalmente para mim. Faz hoje 20 anos que eu o conheci, o homem da minha vida, a pessoa que melhor me conhecia, e que mais feliz me faria, Draco Malfoy, meu marido.

Passamos por tanto juntos, primeiro uma amizade inocente e infantil que mudou a nossa vida, depois vieram os anos em que não convivemos, e depois todo o amor.

Sofri imenso e ele também, mas valeu a pena pois no fim tudo ficou bem, e isso é que importa, e basta olhar para a nossa família para as pessoas perceberem o quanto nos amamos.

Mas é melhor contar tudo.

Formei-me em Hogwarts a fazer 18 anos e nessa altura já estava noiva de Draco.

- Olá amor – cumprimentou Draco no meu segundo dia de ferias.

Eu virei-me para ele e beijei-o calmamente, afinal um ano sem estar com ele, é verdade que o via quando ia a Hogsmeade, mas não era a mesma coisa.

- Sabes no que pensei durante este ano?

- Não Draco no quê?

- No nosso casamento.

Eu ri o que fez com que ele me perguntasse o que se passava.

- Não achas que ainda é cedo para pensar nisso, nós temos todo o tempo do Mundo.

- Bem, não é bem assim.... Sabes eu gostava de casar sem estar senil. Tipo jovem.

Eu agarrei-me ao pescoço dele e beijei-o novamente.

- Que tal pensarmos onde vamos morar, e depois começarmos a preparar o casamento.

- Mas eu sei onde vamos morar.

- Sabes? Onde?

- Bem, visto a minha mãe ter voltado para Paris, e ter comprado por lá casa, o que me leva a ter a certeza de que ela vive com alguém, podemos ficar na Mansão Malfoy.

- Eu?!?!?! Na Mansão Malfoy?

- Ginevra tu vais ser uma Malfoy, onde querias morar?

- Pois tem razão.

- Então quando nos casamos?

Eu voltei a rir e depois disse:

- Quando quiseres.

- Por mim era já amanha, mas que tal no teu aniversario, quando fizeres 18 anos.

- Isso é daqui a 3 semanas.

- Eu sei – disse ele beijando-me.

E foi isso mesmo que aconteceu, 3 semanas depois estava eu no meu quarto na Toca rodeada pela minha mãe, por Hermione e por Narcisa.

- Estás linda Ginny. – Elogiou Hermione.

Meu vestido era bege, tinha um corpete justo com pouco adornos, e depois a saia alargava um pouco e ia até aos pés. Não tinha véu, mas sim uma tiara de diamantes. Draco desejava ver o vestido desde o dia em que soube que eu o havia comprado, mas não o deixei ver.

Quando sai de casa, eram 11 horas da manhã, e aquela hora já devia de estar na igreja, visto ser a hora marcada para a cerimónia, mas sempre foi regra as noivas se atrasarem.

Só cheguei à igreja meia hora depois, e assim que entrei vi que estava cheia, mas não era isso que me interessava, eu olhava para ele, para o meu loiro.

Ele estava mais lindo que o habitual. Seu traje negro, excluindo a camisa que era branca, era lindo, de seda. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás, o que fazia com que algumas madeixas lhe caíssem para a zona dos olhos.

Assim que a marcha nupcial começou a tocar eu senti meu coração bater mais rápido no peito, meu pai e eu começamos a caminhar e depressa cheguei ao pé do meu noivo, que estava a pouco tempo de se tornar meu marido.

Olhou para mim com os olhos a brilhar e com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Eu sorri-lhe docemente e tive vontade de o beijar, mas ainda não tínhamos chegado a essa parte da cerimónia.

O padre começou a realizar o casamento, e finalmente veio o maravilhoso e tão ansiado sim, tanto da minha parte, como da dele.

- Pode beijar a noiva.

E Draco não esperou uma segunda permissão, puxou-me delicadamente pela cintura com uma mão, enquanto que a outra se encontrava no meu pescoço, senti os lábios dele de encontro aos meus com uma suavidade espantosa.

Quando saímos da igreja dirigimo-nos para o jardim da Mansão Malfoy, foi lá que se realizou o copo de água. O jardim estava fantástico, a fonte encontrava-se adornada com luzes coloridas, as árvores também, tudo estava perfeito.

A festa durou até tarde, naquela noite dancei com todos os meus irmãos, com Harry, com o meu pai e claro está com o meu marido.

No dia seguinte fomos de lua-de-mel, destino Caraíbas. Um mês, um mês inteiro de sonho. O tempo quente, as paisagens fantásticas, sem preocupações ou receios, e acima de tudo, a companhia mais invejável do mundo.

Quando regressamos a casa foi um pouco complicado habituar-nos à nossa nova vida, afinal nos éramos (e somos) o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy. Casa enorme, uma enorme quantia no banco, inúmeros elfos, sem duvida aquilo era novo para mim, e demorei a habituar-me.

- Bem chegamos a casa – disse Draco assim que entramos no nosso enorme quarto.

- É verdade.

Ele aproximou-se perigosamente de mim e enlaçou-me pela cintura, estava tão lindo, o sol havia-lhe feito bem e agora encontrava-se um pouco moreno. Ele roçou seus lábios nos meus e eu entreabriu-os, foi um beijo longo, ao início calmo, mas que depressa se tornou possessivo. Agarrei-me a ele com força, e quando dei por mim estávamos deitados na cama.

Os dias foram passando, e Draco e eu éramos perfeitos. É claro que muitas das vezes não estávamos de acordo e acabávamos por brigar, e o nosso principal motivo de desacordo era o facto de eu trabalhar. Tinha o trabalho que queria, jornalista, a melhor das melhores....ganhei prémios e tudo, mas Draco a teimava para que eu ficasse em casa.

E com tudo isto passou um ano, um ano maravilhoso, em que eu e Draco fomos felizes, e eu pensava que iria ser impossível ser mais, mas enganei-me.

Faltavam dois dias para o nosso 1º aniversário de casamento, e nós tínhamos convidado a minha família, e a mãe dele para irem jantar à Mansão. Mas eu não andava muito bem nesse dias, vomitava a comida, e já havia tido certas tonturas, felizmente meu marido não tinha dado por isso, porque senão ficava logo aflito.

Decidi ir ao médico, e foi o que fiz. Quando cheguei a casa, depois da consulta, Draco já lá estava.

- Olá Ginevra.

- Draco, já em casa? – Questionei eu sem disfarçar minha surpresa.

- Sim, sai mais cedo por causa do jantar, mas já agora onde estavas?

- Eu...não interessa.

- Como não interessa?! Sou teu marido, tenho o direito de saber.

- Ora és meu marido não meu dono.

Ele olhou-me de uma maneira desconfiada o que me fez corar. Analisou-me durante algum tempo, e por fim perguntou-me novamente:

- Onde estiveste?

- Não te vou dizer.

Viu-o sair da sala e dirigir-se para o quarto, batendo a porta.

Ele estava zangado, eu sabia disso, ainda por cima ele era extremamente ciumento e eu nem queria imaginar o que ia na cabeça dele. Sorri perante meus pensamentos, mas só voltei a vê-lo quando ele desceu para cumprimentar os convidados que começavam a chegar.

Na verdade ele vinha bastante carrancudo, falava com as pessoas por monossílabas, o que começava a irritar-me, afinal estava a agir como uma criança.

A meio do jantar minha mãe perguntou:

- Draco, querido, está tudo bem?

Ele olhou furioso para mim e depois olhou para a minha mãe.

- Está, mas com a sua filha deve de estar tudo melhor, não é Ginevra?

- Draco deixa de agir como criança, não tens razão nenhuma para estar assim.

- Não tenho nenhuma razão. Mas é claro que não, minha mulher desaparece durante toda a tarde e depois não me diz onde vai, não tenho razão alguma.

- Diz-me qual é o mal disso? – Perguntei eu calmamente.

Mas Draco respondeu com um tom totalmente diferente ao meu, um tom sarcástico, frio e irritado.

- O mal Weasley, é que tu podes ter estado num lugar que não queiras que eu saiba, por estares com alguém....

Eu não o deixei terminar, pois comecei a gargalhar. Todos olhavam para mim, e Draco estava cada vez mais furioso.

- Tu estás com ciúmes Draco....oh amor eu não disse porque.... – Levantei-me e sentei-me no colo dele – .... Porque te queria fazer uma surpresa.

- Ah sim, qual?

- Amor – chamei eu virando a cara dele para mim – eu estou grávida.

Vi ele abrir a boca várias vezes mas não saia nada, eu sorria perante o comportamento dele.

- Grávida. – Disse ele por fim – Tu estas....eu vou ser....nos....

- Sim Draco.

Ele beijou-me com um carinho espantoso. Quando nos separamos ele disse-me:

- Perdoa-me, não devia de ter agido assim, mas é que....

Eu não o deixei terminar, pois foi a minha vez de o beijar.

Os meses passaram rapidamente, e quando dei por mim estava no 5º mês de gravidez. Encontrava-me deitada no sofá, minha cabeça estava em cima das pernas de meu marido, e ele disse:

- Está na altura de deixares de trabalhar.

- Draco não vamos voltar a falar sobre isso, eu já te disse eu não vou deixar de trabalhar só porque estou casada contigo.

- Mas não é isso, o problema é que carregas nessa barriguinha linda meu filho, eu acho que é melhor deixares o trabalho, pelo menos por uns meses.

Eu olhei fixamente para ele e acabei concordando, no dia seguinte tinha metido baixa.

Fiquei 4 meses em casa sem fazer nada, apenas tratava do quarto do meu filho, quando Draco não estava em casa, pois ele não queria que eu fizesse esforço nenhum.

- Bem eu vou trabalhar, e a senhora vai ficar sossegada em casa, não vai andar para aí a carregar coisas.

- Meu amor eu estou grávida, não inválida.

- E estás de final de tempo.

- Descansa Draco, eu prometo que vou ficar sossegada, agora vai trabalhar – disse-lhe eu passando as mãos na face e puxando-o para um beijo de cortar a respiração.

Eram quase 3 da tarde quando eu senti algo líquido a escorrer pelas minhas pernas, olhei para baixo e vi ser água. Comecei a sentir as contracções.

- Vais nascer agora filho, mas teu pai nem está em casa.

Senti-me perdida durante momentos, não sabia a quem recorrer. Draco estava no trabalho, minha mãe e meu pai de viagem, Narcisa em Paris....quem me poderia ajudar?!

Aproximei-me da lareira e contactei com Hermione.

- Ele vai nascer, preciso de companhia. – Disse eu mal ela apareceu com a cara na lareira.

No segundo seguinte a morena estava ao meu lado e subiu as escadas até ao meu quarto, trazendo consigo a chave do portal que nos levaria até ao hospital.

Assim que lá chegamos eu fui logo atendida, e pedi a ela para avisar meu marido.

Quase uma hora de trabalho de parto, mas finalmente meu filho estava nos meus braços, o meu filho e de Draco. Bem isso era indiscutível, meu filho é loiro, com a pele pálida, seus olhos são cinzas, tal e qual Draco.

- Posso chamar seu esposo?

- Claro.

No minuto seguinte Draco encontrava-se ao meu lado. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para o bebé nos meus braços.

- O meu filho. – Disse ele visivelmente emocionado.

Encostei minha cabeça ao peito dele e ele beijou-me na testa. Ficamos minutos olhando para a criança mais bela do Mundo, fruto do nosso amor, quando ele me perguntou:

- Como lhe vamos chamar?

- Edward.

- Edward?

- Sim Draco...teu segundo nome. Ele será Edward Weasley Malfoy.

- Perfeito.

Regressei a casa 4 dias depois, e Edward era o orgulho de Draco, ele sempre foi um pai babado. Meus pais vieram de férias assim que souberam, e a Mansão encheu-se de pessoas durante vários dias, pessoas que queriam ver o pequeno Malfoy.

Edward sempre fora uma criança muito desenvolvida, com um ano de idade já conseguia andar. Mas o episódio que eu nunca esquecerei foi quando num final de tarde eu vinha das compras e encontrei Draco sentado no sofá com o pequeno ao colo.

- Diz Papa. Pa-pa. Repete comigo filho. Pa-pa.

Draco tentava a todo o custo que o filho falasse.

- Meu amor ele tem apenas 8 meses, tem calma ele vai aprender a falar. – Disse eu aproximando-me dos dois loiros.

- Eu sei Ginevra, mas....

- Mamã. – Disse o menino olhando para mim com os seus lindos olhos cinzas.

Tanto eu como Draco olhávamos admirados para o bebé.

- Eu não acredito, passo horas a tentar que ele me chame, e basta tu apareceres para ele te chamar. A primeira palavra que ele disse foi mamã, e não papá.

- Ciúmes bobos Draco – disse eu quando pegava no Edward ao colo.

- Papa.

Eu juro que nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão grande na face do meu esposo. Draco levantou-se imediatamente do sofá e tirou-me o pequeno do colo.

- O filhote lindo do papa.

Foi sem duvida alguma muito bonito de assistir.

Os meses foram passando e eu decidi não ir trabalhar, afinal não queria deixar meu filho com ninguém sem ser comigo ou com Draco. Pode -se dizer que meu marido ficou extremamente feliz com a minha decisão.

Os meses continuaram a passar e depressa Edward estava com 4 anos. Era a criança mais linda que eu conhecia, e continua a ser.

Draco orgulhava-se muito do filho, passavam horas juntos, e sempre foram muito chegados.

Certa noite quando eu adormecia meu filho ele perguntou-me:

- Mamã posso ter um maninho?

- Tu queres um maninho meu anjinho? – Questionei passando as mãos nos cabelos loiros dele.

- Sim, posso ter?

- Podes.

- Quando?

- Hum...daqui a 7 meses eu prometo que tens um maninho ou uma maninha.

O menino sorriu e adormeceu logo depois.

Quando entrei na sala Draco dormia no sofá, abaixei-me ao lado dele e passei a mão nos cabelos dele. Ele acordou instantaneamente.

- Tenho que te dizer uma coisa que Edward me perguntou.

- O que ele te pediu?

- Um mano.

Draco olhou visivelmente feliz para mim e disse:

- Eu sei, ele também me pediu um hoje. E sabes eu acho que devemos de fazer a vontade ao pequeno.

- Sério? Queres outro filho?

- Claro que sim.

- Então terás um daqui a 7 meses.

Ele olhou demoradamente para mim, e logo depois me beijou.

E como prometido 7 meses depois Edward tinha um mano, quer dizer dois. Um mano e uma mana.

O menino é ruivo e tem olhos cinzentos como o pai e o irmão, foi Edward que escolheu o nome dele. Aidan Weasley Malfoy.

A menina é loira e tem olhos castanhos. Assim que Draco a viu disse que ela tinha que se chamar Katherine Weasley Malfoy.

Agora nossa família é maior, nosso filho mais velho tem 6 anos e diverte-se irritando os gémeos que têm dois, apenas para os ver partir tudo á volta quando choram. Neste momento estão todos lá em baixo com meus pais e irmãos, com suas respectivas famílias. É Natal e eu estou muito feliz, sou a mulher mais feliz do Mundo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os anos foram passando e depressa Edward tinha 11 anos, foi o primeiro Weasley Malfoy a entrar em Hogwarts e orgulhou o pai sendo seleccionado para os Slytherin.

Edward ocupou o lugar do pai, sendo o menino mais bonito de Hogwarts, todas as meninas da escola queriam namorar com ele, mas ele não desejava um relacionamento sério, pelo menos até ao 7º ano, quando se interessou por uma menina loira e com lindos olhos verdes, dois anos mais nova que ele.

Essa menina era a melhor amiga de Katherine. Os gémeos foram seleccionados para os Gryffindor. Aidan era o 2º menino mais bonito de Hogwarts, e Katherine era muito desejada, mas ela só tinha olhos para o irmão da sua melhor amiga.

Era Natal, Edward andava no 7º ano e os gémeos no 5º. Tinham ido passar esse Natal a casa.

- Então Edward como vamos de namoros este ano? – Questionou Draco ao filho.

- Eu não namoro pai.

- Não filho? Que estranho, todas as férias tu nos dizes que tens uma namorada nova.

- Sabes o que é mãe, é que o Edward está REALMENTE apaixonado. – Disse Katherine.

Tanto Ginevra com Draco olharam demoradamente para o filho que de momento fuzilava a irmã com os olhos.

- E pode-se saber quem é ela?

- Não é ninguém pai.

- É sim, e eu sei muito bem quem é.

- Quem?

- Elizabeth.

Ginevra começou a rir, riu tanto que quase lhe faltou o ar. Ninguém percebia o ataque de riso da ruiva.

- Ginevra qual é a piada?

- Nada Draco, é que....bem eu conheço a menina e hã....ela é um doce de menina. Acho que ias gostar dela, muito bonita, simpática, de uma boa família e rica.

- Sério?! Estou ansioso para a conhecer.

Ginny conteve o riso, se o marido soubesse o sobrenome da menina não estaria tão ansioso.

- Mas tu também estás apaixonada Kathe! – Disse Aidan, falando pela primeira vez.

- Sério?! Minha princesa também está apaixonada.

- Na verdade pai ela namora.

Draco engasgou-se com a bebida e olhou assustado para a mulher e depois para filha.

- E ela namora com o irmão da menina de quem o Edward gosta.

Katherine ficou vermelha, Draco estava abismado, Aidan sorria vitorioso, Edward não queria acreditar, e mais uma vez Ginevra gargalhou.

- Eu não acredito. Como te podes rir nesta altura, nossa filha namora, e só tem 15 anos.

- É que....eu conheço o rapaz.

- Ah pelos vistos andas bem informada. Também gostaria de o conhecer.

- Mas tu conheces amor....tu conheces tanto o rapaz como a menina.

A partir daquele dia Draco tentou de todas as maneiras e feitios descobrir quem eram eles, pois ele não se lembrava de nenhuma Elizabeth que tivesse um irmão, mas Ginevra nunca lhe disse, e os filhos muito menos.

Só na formatura do filho é que ele descobriu quem eram.

- Olá Ginny, olá Malfoy.

- Olá Harry. – Cumprimentou a ruiva entusiasmadamente.

- Olá Potter.

Logo de seguida apareceu ao lado de Harry sua esposa, Luna acompanhada de seu filho, um rapaz igual ao pai.

- Olá Srs. Potters. – Cumprimentou Katherine assim que chegou ao pé do pai.

- Como os conheces Katherine?

- Bem pai....é que....eu...bem conheci-os por causa do James. – Disse a menina apontado para o filho de Harry.

Ginny e Luna olharam-se rapidamente e depois viram que os maridos olhavam confusos para os filhos.

- Filho eu não sabia que conhecias a filha do Malfoy.

Nesse momento Edward aparece ao lado do pai.

- Pai gostaria de te apresentar minha namorada. – Disse ele mostrando uma menina loira que estava atrás dele.

- Filha! – Exclamou Harry.

A loira agarrou-se ao namorado e Luna agarrou no braço do marido. Nessa altura Draco olhava para o filho e depois para a menina ao lado dele, de seguida olhou para a filha e para o filho do Potter, depois para Aidan que parecia bastante divertido com toda a situação.

- Draco calma querido.

- Mas o que se passa. Meu filho namora com a filha do Potter?

- Namoro sim pai.

- Por isso disseste que eu a conhecia, por isso te riste. – Disse ele olhando para a esposa. – Ele namora com a filha do Potter.

Nesse momento ele olhou atentamente para a menina.

- Bem se gostas dela o que posso fazer?

Harry olhou para Draco e concordou com o loiro.

Nesse momento a cabeça de Draco voltou a andar á roda.

- Espera lá...Katherine tu namoras com o James?

A menina disse que sim timidamente.

-Bem nossas famílias estão destinadas a se juntarem – disse Harry.

- Assim como os Weasleys e os Malfoys estavam, os Malfoys e os Potters também estão! – Disse Ginny abraçando o marido.

Anos depois Edward casava-se com Elizabeth e dois anos depois Katherine também se casou com James. Aidan foi o ultimo a casar, mas sua esposa era uma menina com longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, filha de Parvati Patil e Blaise Zabini.

Edward teve duas filhas, ambas loiras, a mais velha tinha olhos cinza e era uma autentica Malfoy, a mais nova tinha olhos verdes.

Katherine teve duas meninas, uma loira com os olhos verdes, e a outra morena com os olhos cinzas.

Aidan teve apenas um filho, ruivo como ele mas com olhos azuis.

Draco e Ginevra passavam os dias cuidando dos netos, e vendo-os crescer, assim como aos filhos.

- Eu te amo tanto Draco. – Disse ela abraçada ao esposo antes de adormecerem.

- Eu amo-te mais ainda – retribui ele beijando-a com carinho.

O tempo continuou a passar e Draco e Ginevra continuaram apaixonados como no primeiro dia, eles foram felizes com sua família, e nunca mais viveram momentos de aflição, pois viviam em paz, e nem um nem outro voltou a quebrar uma promessa. E assim eles viveram felizes para sempre, sobrevivendo a tudo e a todos, mostrando que o amor é eterno.

**Fim**

N/A: Pois foi, terminou, e terminou mesmo. Não há mais nada para escrever sobre esta fic, afinal este capítulo resumiu o que aconteceu com Draco e Ginny. Nós esperamos que vocês tenham gostado, pois nós gostamos muito de escrever este epílogo. Bem antes de mais aqui vão os agradecimentos:

**Lakinha:** é claro que ela não morreu, achas mesmo que nós a mataríamos?! Draco não podia ficar triste, e depois ele tinha que ser um herói! Esperamos que tenhas gostado deste final. Jinhos!

**Bia-Malfoy-84**: ainda bem que gostaste. Esperamos que tenhas gostado do final. Jinhos!

**Vivian Malfoy**: pois o que é bom também acaba, e esta fic também terminou. Esperamos pelo teu review....venha quando vier, o que importa é que venha e que gostes do fim. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: é o amor faz coisas lindas. Supera tudo e todos, e o amor deles também. Gostaste do final? Jinhos!

**Kirina – Li:** bem agora sim terminou, este foi o último. Nós esperamos que tenhas gostado do fim, eles ficaram juntos e viveram felizes para smepre, como todos os finais deviam de ser. Bem esta acabou, mas nós estamos a escrever outras, eu (RUTE) tou escrevendo a Filha da profecia e a KIKA ta escrevendo Cartas para Ninguém. Por isso é só ires e ler, ou continuar a ler. Jinhos!

**Ana Luthor**: sim tu adivinhaste tudo o que aconteceu. Este foi o último, o que achaste? Jinhos!

**Cacau**: é claro que não matamos. Agora sim ACABOU. E não vai haver continuação, pois este último capítulo falou sobre a vida deles. E sim ainda tens a Filha da profecia para leres, pois essa ainda está longe do final. Jinhos!

**RoChang**: estás desculpada, afinal as provas estão primeiro. Bem nós esperamos que tenhas gostado do final. E claro que comentes quando for possível, assim como ler as fics da Kika, ela fica á espera. Jinhos.

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** ainda bem que gostas tanto desta fic, não imaginas como é bom recebermos reviews como os teus. OBRIGADO! E sim tens mais para ler, e também boas. Jinhos!

Pois bem, nós finalmente terminámos esta fic, e temos a dizer que foi muito escreve-la, afinal foi a primeira fic Romance/Angustia que escrevemos, e gostamos de a escrever. Afinal para alem de ter sido romântica teve drama e dor, e isso foi bom.

Complicado terminar, é sempre difícil, mas o que vale é que nós temos mais fics em vista, mas mesmo assim deixar esta é difícil, pois ela tirou-nos imenso tempo destas ferias, todos os dias estávamos na net para a escrevermos em conjunto, em especial os últimos capítulos, que eram os mais desejados por nós.

Nós esperamos do fundo do coração que tenham gostado tanto como nós gostamos dela. E já agora se quiserem ler as nossa outras fics que estão em andamentos leiam a Filha da Profecia (Rute) e Cartas para Ninguém (Kika). Bem depois da propaganda vem o adeus final.

Nos gostamos muito de todos os vossos reviews, e MUITO OBRIGADO a todos os que comentaram algum dia, e também aqueles que leram mas não comentaram.

**ADEUS, MUITOS BEIJINHOS PARA VOCES! FOMOS!!!!**


End file.
